Non Pas l'Angleterre
by exosphere
Summary: Naruto termine sa Seconde...Mais voilà que l'Angleterre s'impose pour son avenir. Il y découvrira  un nouveau monde, pas forcément celui du commun des mortels, en compagnie d'autres compagnons d'infortune.
1. Chapter 1

**Non Pas l'Angleterre**

**_démenti: (disclamer pour les férus d'anglais) _**Il ne me paraissait pas utile de vous préciser que les personnages ne m'appartenaient pas mais après...plus de quatre moi "**The Justice**" est venu s'amuser à m'en demander la précision en ajoutant ce "démenti". Ce qui est maintenant fait.

**_Les couples_ :** il n'y a pas vraiment de couples. Apparaît du Sakura/ Sasuke, du Sasuke/ Naruto et peut-être d'autres...

"Comme promis l'Anglais a été retiré et remplacé par des passages en français mis en italique !"

**Chapitre Premier/ First Chapter:**

-Salut.

-Lu Naruto. Galère le temps hein ?

-Tu l'as dit… Kiba arrive ?

-Non, Akamaru était pas bien, il passe la matinée chez le véto.

La sonnerie mit fin aux retrouvailles matinales quotidiennes entre Naruto et Shikamaru. Ils étaient deux amis d'enfances, avec Kiba, trois élèves pas très assidus en classe et plutôt dans le fond de classe à dormir ou parler, mais pas de mauvais bougres pour autant. Ils étaient en seconde et par chance, encore dans la même classe. Les lettres des parents aux directeurs ça aidait parfois. Shikamaru, de nom de famille Nara, avait trois sœurs assez pestes, une mère autoritaire et un père fou amoureux de sa femme et se désespérant de la passivité de son seul fils. Fils qui avait pourtant un QI bien au-dessus de la moyenne. D'où chez Shikamaru une réticence de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au sexe féminin….

Kiba Inuzuka, passionné par les canins, entendez par-là les chiens, n'était pas très intéressé par les études, même si son grand rêve était de devenir assistant vétérinaire, comme sa sœur aînée. Il préférait bien mieux se promener dans les accompagné de Akamaru, son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes, qui n'était au grand damne de Kiba, non autorisé à séjournée dans l'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire.

Ces deux garçons se connaissaient depuis leurs 3 ans, âge de leur entrée dans le maudit système adoré par les parents : l'école.

Ce n'est qu'en CE1 qu'ils rencontrèrent Naruto Uzumaki. Ce dernier, avait passé quinze jour en CP et sachant lire, écrire et compter s'était retrouvé transféré en classe supérieure. Une petite tête blonde, des yeux d'un bleu profond, maillot crème et pantacourt bleu, l'image de ce nouvel arrivant était restée dans la mémoire de Shikamaru et Kiba. Un petit paumé, comme eux, dans un système scolaire pas fait pour eux.

Ils avaient enchaîné le primaire, puis le collège et étaient maintenant au lycée, à la fin de leur première année.

Un jour en cinquième, Naruto qui jamais n'avait parlé de sa situation familiale à ses deux amis, avait tout déballé d'un seul coup, dire de tout mettre au clair. Il en avait marre qu'on lui parle de repas en famille pour les fêtes, des frères et sœurs, de fêtes des mères et des pères. Lui n'avait plus de parents. Sa mère était décédée en couche et lui né très prématurément. Ses pronostiques vitaux étaient quasiment nul. Son père n'avait pas tenu psychologiquement et avait mit fin à ses jours. Mais Naruto était bien vivant et ce fut sa tante qui le prit en charge. Mais cette tante, médecin de renommé nationale maintenant, n'était pas souvent au domicile et Naruto passait bon nombre de ses soirées et week-end livré à lui-même. Suite à cela, Shikamaru et Kiba ne parlèrent plus des fêtes ou autres de manière excessive face à Naruto ou alors simplement pour inviter Naruto à ces fêtes quand il était seul pour les célébrer. Et ils ne manquèrent plus l'anniversaire de Naruto, occasion de s'amuser tout un après-midi sans se soucier d'autre chose.

Mais l'actuel problème n'était pas dans la situation familiale de Naruto, ni le sujet sensible de doublement de seconde ou non de Kiba. Il ne concernait pas non plus Shikamaru, malgré qu'une de ses sœurs l'ait balancé sur deux heures où il avait séché les cours et sa mère l'ayant disons… très mal pris. Non, le sujet était bien plus grave que tout cela et concernait Naruto.

Sa tante Tsunade venait d'obtenir le poste de chef de service de neurologie au Royal Victoria Infirmy, l'un des sites du nouveau centre hospitalier de Newcastle-upon-Tynie, ville phare du Nord-Est de l'Angleterre. Autrement dit, derrière cette superbe mutation se cachait un déménagement, un changement de pays, de langue. Et là se trouvait l'un des pires éléments pour Naruto. Il n'était pas…doué pour l'anglais. Le lire cela allait, mais l'entendre et le comprendre en même temps n'était pas gagné. Et au vu de son nombre d'amis depuis son enfance, deux, ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir de tout recommencer en Angleterre. Plus les jours passaient, moins il lui restait de temps à entendre des « Galère » par-ci ou des aboiements par-là ou le rire fort de Kiba et les soupirs de Shikamaru. Et son restaurant favori alors… Un restaurant japonais spécialisé dans les ramens ? Il allait devoir faire une croix sur tout cela. Le 26 juin après avoir rendu ses livres scolaires et que les derniers cartons soient prit par les déménageurs. Soit dans 23 jours maintenant.

Les derniers jours étaient terribles. Certains élèves commençaient à déprimer en raison des spécialités l'année prochaine. Mais eux ne changeaient pas d'établissement, pas de pays ! Pff, ce que les adolescents pouvaient être égocentriques et dans leur petit univers…

A l'intercours de 8h55 le CPE du lycée pointa son nez par l'encadrement de la porte de la classe et héla Naruto. Il voulait le voir pour mettre au clair quelque chose… chose que Naruto ne voyait pas.

Dans le bureau.

-Naruto, ta tante a appelé tout à l'heure afin de demander une dérogation. Es-tu au courant ?

-Heu non, monsieur. Une dérogation pour quoi ?

-Le stage.

-Mais, j'ai un stage !

-Oui, à l'hôpital dans le secteur où travaille ta tante… très recherché d'ailleurs…

-Je devais tout chercher tout seul, elle n'avait pas le temps…

-Et no panic! Je ne vais rien te dire sur ça. Donc tu as une dérogation, tu ne passe donc pas le stage et tes livres tu les rendras le dernier jour de classe, soit le 12 juin à 17h45 pour toi…

-Mais pourquoi ? Je suis encore là le 26, je ne pars que l'après-midi !

-Ah, tu n'es même pas au courant du changement… Ta tante m'a informé que tu partais plus tôt pour un séjour linguistique intensif d'une semaine.

-Non !

-Un non de désaccord sur ce que je t'ai dit ou plaintif ?

-….excusez-moi…

-Maintenant tu es au courant… désolé Naruto pour cette mauvaise nouvelle du matin….

-Bof, j'ai pas le choix de toute façon monsieur.

-Allez, retourne en cours. Tiens.

Il lui tendit un mot signé, griffonné au dos d'un brouillon à l'attention du professeur de physique-chimie, une râleuse professionnelle à cheval sur l'heure.

A la vue de la mine dépitée de Naruto, le professeur ne fit aucune remarque. La mine de Naruto n'échappa pas non plus à Shikamaru qui, se foutant totalement du cours sur la mole demanda tout bas à Naruto.

-Ca va pas fort vieux. Quoi encore ?

-Je pars le douze. C'est même pas Tsunade qui me l'a dit. Pour un séjour intens…

-Monsieur Uzumaki et monsieur Nara, sortez de mon cours. Et monsieur Uzumaki si vous n'êtes pas bien ne restez pas en classe…

Dans les couloirs en direction tranquillement des études se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée.

-Donc séjour intensif ? C'est ce que tu voulais dire ?

-Ouais. D'anglais. Mais merde j'ai fais quoi à ce Dieu de pacotille pour mériter ça !

-Tu as critiqué l'Anglais depuis la sixième ?

-Vas-y fous toi de ma tête !

-Galère, zen jvoulais juste te faire rire un peu. C'est pas la mort, une semaine. T'as échappé à quinze jours…

-Ouais, je vais y faire toute ma scolarité. Quelle chance !

-Pff j'aurais mieux fait de me taire et pioncer pendant le cours sur la mole…

-'Scuse, mais j'étais même pas au courant ! Ca m'énerve !

-Je vois ça.

Le silence fut imposé à l'entrée dans la salle d'étude. De toute façon la pionne était habituée à les voir arriver… souvent le même motif.

Arriva rapidement sans frapper le 12 juin. Ce matin là Naruto était barbouillé. Il ne voulait pas se lever, pour faire durer ce jour. Mais le temps semblait être contre lui et l'amena à être en retard, pour son dernier jour. Dernière fois en retard dans son bahut, le même depuis sa sixième, son bahut français. Ce que la vie pouvait être injuste avec certaines personnes, et cela dès leur naissance. Chose surprenante, le surveillant lui fit pour la première fois un mot de retard en bon et dut forme, et chaque surveillante signa. Même un petit mot : « en espérant que ce soit le dernier de ta scolarité ». L'espoir fait vivre…

Kiba était sur son trente et un pour le dernier jour de Naruto, ce qui lui donnait un genre bizarre avec ses cheveux en bataille. Shikamaru avait quant à lui bien dormi afin de rester éveillé toute la journée… mais là aussi l'espoir fait vivre…

Et la journée fila. C'était bien l'un des rares jours où Naruto aurait voulu encore rester à l'école, avoir des cours en plus, être collé deux ou trois heures... mais la malchance persistait à s'acharner sur lui. Et sonna la fin des cours, 17h45, heure de rendre les livres qu'il avait mis pour la journée dans le casier de Shikamaru au sous-sol, au foyer. La dernière fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans le foyer qui ressemblait plus à un bunker sous l'école que des élèves aimant dessiner avaient repeint avec leurs « œuvres » dans certains cas.

Naruto passa par le CPE qui lui souhaita bon courage pour la suite, de pas hésiter à envoyer une carte si l'envie en prenait, même si l'école ce n'était pas super. Avoir des nouvelles d'anciens élèves faisait toujours plaisir. Naruto eu le droit à tous les papiers pour l'association des anciens élèves. Galère pensa-t-il. Ce n'était pas son truc les associations…

Tsunade attendait dans un taxi qui allait les conduire à l'aéroport de Brussel (Bruxelles en Français) pour s'envoler vers l'aéroport de Newcastle Upon Tine.

Durant le vol Tsunade expliqua une dernière fois le timing prévu. Arrivé à Newcastle, du domicile et le lendemain matin départ pour Brighton dans le sud de l'Angleterre pour sa semaine linguistique. Comme si Naruto n'avait pas encore retenu ce « timing ». Mais Tsunade répétait maintenant tout après que Naruto lui ait fait le reproche de ne pas être au courant de toutes les décisions prises le concernant.

A la surprise de Naruto, le dit domicile était un appartement, assez vaste, mais un appartement, au B 3 Lambton Road, en proche centre ville, pour ne pas dire centre ville. L'appartement avait été choisi pour sa proximité du RVI où allait travailler Tsunade et proche aussi d'une ligne de bus et d'un accès autoroute pour que Naruto puisse être conduit facilement à l'école.

La High School comme ils appelaient ça dans ce pays… Il allait entrer en 11st Form, l'équivalent de l'année de Première Française. Mais l'envie de voir son établissement n'était pas au goût du jour. Il en avait réussi à retenir le nom, c'était déjà pas mal : Gosforth High School. Une école mixte réputée, avec port de l'uniforme. « Galère by Shika », mais il avait échappé au pire : St Cuthbert's Catholic High School, où l'uniforme était encore plus strict ainsi que le règlement et seul les garçons pouvaient y être inscrtis. Mais son dossier scolaire avec de très nombreux retard avait fait que Tsunade opta pour Gosforth High School. Plus adapté à son gamin le plus imprévisible…

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de faire un tour complet du propriétaire ni du quartier que déjà il partait, sac sur l'épaule vers le quai d'embarquement pour un vol en direction de Brighton, la côte friquée d'Angleterre, au sud.

La semaine intensive d'anglais fut affreuse pour Naruto. S'il comprenait l'exercice c'était grâce à l'énoncé papier et non grâce à l'aide du professeur, qui commençait à désespérer de son côté. Naruto n'était pas du tout auditif pour retenir la langue. Au moins les activités sportives de l'après-midi lui permettaient de se changer les idées. Il n'essaya pas non plus de se lier d'amitié. Car un Uzumaki est une espèce à sale caractère et têtue. Il avait pris la décision de ne pas s'exposer trop longtemps aux anglais. Oui, expliquons bien qu'il était dans une famille d'accueil pour la semaine et ne côtoyait aucun autre élève du centre et le sport se déroulait dans un centre d'activités sportives anglais, peuplé d'Anglais (oui ça arrive souvent en Angleterre qu'il y ait plein d'Anglais partout…). Heureusement le courrier était autorisé. Il en profita donc pour envoyer une carte, sans mot en anglais dessus à l'attention de Kiba et Shikamaru. Il écrivit des débilités courantes comme le temps, l'humeur du moment, les trucs autour… mais au moins c'était en Français. Car là aussi, les sorties le soir en ville… il était paumé. Centre commercial, comment dire ça en anglais !? Bien sûr ce n'est pas un mot transparent…. Mais heureusement il connaissait « Cyber Center » et « Pub ». Quoique rectification faite, un « pub » c' était peuplé d'Anglais et les boissons étaient marquées en Anglais sur les cartes…

Et puis qu'elle idée d'avoir refusé l'euro… bon c'est vrai que Naruto regrettait les francs avec les gros billets, la pièce de 20Frs. ou 10Frs. Mais au moins avec l'euro il n'y avait plus de divisions, ou multiplications à faire pour convertir dans notre marge de prix… mais les Anglais on ne les change pas comme ça… et bof, leur monnaie est pas si mal après tout…

La Reine et toute la famille Royale. Il en connaissait les bases, grâce aux magasines people comme Paris Match ou via le petit écran. Mais en Angleterre tout le monde connaissait tout sur la famille Royale…. Pas gagné pour Naruto qui ne connaissait déjà que quelques truc sur les rois de France…

Les six jours du séjour s'écoulèrent et ce fut l'heure du retour, non pas en France, malheureusement pensait Naruto, mais pour plus au nord, Est plus exactement, à Newcastle, Lambton Road, Flat 3B

Naruto descendit de l'avion, comme tous les passagers et alla au quai des arrivants. Il chercha Tsunade du regard, mais sa Tante, grande poitrine, cheveux blonds coiffés en couette, vêtue d'une veste semi-kimono la plupart du temps, n'était nul part à l'horizon. Aurait-elle oublié ? Cela n'étonnerait en rien Naruto… Un homme accosta Naruto, en Français.

-Exciusey-moua, vous ètes Narouto Uzumèki ?

Bon d'accord, en français avec un fort accent anglais…

-Heu oui…

-Vôtre Tànte m'a demàndé de vous tchertcher à l'aérport.

-Ah, et vous êtes ?

L'homme ne devez pas avoir les vingt-cinq ans. Cheveux noirs attachés en une queue basse, teint pâle, yeux noirs, traits du visage sévères, il semblait plutôt antipathique, style mafieux.

-Itachi. Je souis professor au RVI. Je n'avey rien à fère ce matein.

-Ok, je vous suis alors.

C'est ainsi que Naruto alla pour la première fois sur le campus médical, où se trouvait le centre hospitalier du Royal Victoria Infirmy ainsi que le bâtiment scolaire spécialisé dans l'accueil des élèves ne pouvant être scolarisés dans un établissement normal pour raisons médicales. Dans la voiture Naruto demanda.

_-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais qu'enseignez-vous?_

_-J'enseigne le latin._

_-Oh, c'est pour ça que vous connaissez le Français ?_

_-Non, mon père vient d'une famille française alors j'ai du apprendre le Français pour comprendre toute la famille._

Tsunade avait expliqué à Naruto que les bâtiments étaient neufs. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à une structure aussi moderne et aussi vaste. Le campus s'étendait sur quelques hectares. Il leur fallut se renseigner à deux accueils différents pour savoir ou pouvait se trouver Tsunade, mais au lieu dit, elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Son portable ne répondait pas non plus, Naruto avait essayé plusieurs fois. C'est un coup du hasard qui fit qu'ils la croisèrent dans un couloir au sortir d'une chambre.

-Naruto ! Mon bébé !

Oui Tsunade était très sentimentale. Une semaine sans son petit Naruto était toujours dur même si elle ne le voyait pas souvent. Elle serra son neveu dans ses bras, et Naruto se retrouva le nez au milieu des deux seins de la blonde. Il en avait l'habitude… mais à 15 ans sa tante pouvait arrêter ces gestes un peu trop affectueux et gênant devant du monde. Itachi restait en retrait, impassible à cette scène.

Ce jour-là Naruto mangea au réfectoire du personnel du centre hospitalier en compagnie de sa tante et rentra avec elle au B3 Lambton Road. Il était déjà 14h49. L'après-midi passa à peindre la chambre de Naruto. Il dormirait dans la chambre d'ami en attendant que toute la peinture. Ils auraient pu faire appel à un spécialiste, mais Naruto préférait s'occuper de sa chambre tout seul. En plus, l'appartement, moderne ne demandait aucun travaux comme enlever papier peint, humidité, ponçage du plancher. En vérité tous les murs de l'appartements étaient blancs étaient blancs sauf les toilettes en bleu ciel avec du carrelage bleu marine et blanc sur la moitié des murs, mais Naruto avait une préférence pour la couleur dans sa chambre. Des couleurs chaudes si possibles. Tsunade refusa pourtant à ce que le plafond soit peint. Il devait rester blanc pour ne pas écraser. Naruto avait opté pour du oranger sur les murs et de l'orange pur pour les portes du placard, la porte et le châssis de la fenêtre anglaise. Une bande de papier pourpre viendrait couper tous les murs au tiers.

Le soir Naruto avait fini d'apposer la première couche. A son arrivée dans la cuisine pour se nettoyer les mains avec le solvant, Tsunade rit aux éclats. Naruto avait réussi à se mettre de la peinture orange un peu partout sur le visage et dans les cheveux. « Pire qu'un gosse » fut la réflexion de sa tante à l'égard de Naruto.

A son réveil le lendemain matin, il était seul dans l'appartement. Il passa la journée à s'occuper de peinture et cartons et vers 20h00 prépara un repas pour deux. Tsunade avait laissé sur le réfrigérateur un post-it indiquant son retour pour 20h-21h. Naruto comptait bien plus sur la seconde heure que sur la première.

Ce qui ne manqua pas. Passionnée par son métier, Tsunade détailla sa journée à Naruto qui fit mine d'être intéressé. En vérité, les sciences ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, le thé non plus d'ailleurs… Après le repas Tsunade félicita Naruto pour son travail manuel, la chambre étant terminée.

Le lendemain, Naruto ne fut pas réveillé par un instrument de torture nommé réveil par sa fonction, ni par son quota de sommeil, mais par Tsunade qui ouvrit violemment la porte, enfin violemment aux yeux des gens non habitués à son caractère et ses manières.

-Naruto ! Prépare-toi et viens déjeuner. Ce matin je ne travaille pas donc je vais en profiter pour te montrer l'établissement scolaire !

* * *

**Chapitre premier fini.**

Bon, ce n'est pas très intéressant jusque là, je l'avoue, mais il faut bien planter le décor !

En parlant de décor, la ville Newcastle Upon Tine existe en Angleterre, les deux Etablissements scolaires cités aussi, l'adresse du domicile de Naruto également et se trouve bien en proche centre ville. C'est un appartement car en Angleterre la vie est chère et le prix de cet appartement était déjà bien élevé. Mais je ne sais pas s'il est aussi vaste que je ne l'imagine…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Second /Second chapter:**

_Le lendemain, Naruto ne fut pas réveillé par un instrument de torture nommé réveil par sa fonction, ni par son quota de sommeil, mais par Tsunade qui ouvrit violemment la porte, enfin violemment aux yeux des gens non habitués à son caractère et ses manières. _

_-Naruto ! Prépare-toi et viens déjeuner. Ce matin je ne travaille pas donc je vais en profiter pour te montrer l'établissement scolaire !_

Ce fut une sorte de mugissement d'adolescent encore endormi qu'eut pour toute réponse Tsunade.

-Allez paresseux ! C'est ça ou je te donne un plan de la ville et tu te débrouille pour t'y rendre !

-Veux pas.

La réponse venait de sous la couette où Naruto s'y réfugiait.

-Il faudra bien que tu saches où se trouve ton établissement si tu ne veux pas être en retard le premier jour pour faute de t'être perdu en chemin !

Une tête blonde émergea alors.

-Façon j'vais m'perdre même si j'connais l'chemin !

-Mouais, mais fais style de faire un effort, pour moi !

Ayant réussi à grappiller quelques secondes sous la couette, Naruto estima qu'il était tant qu'il se lève. Cela tenait du quasi-miracle que Tsunade ait gardé son calme… Elle devait vraiment être de très bonne humeur ce matin !

Naruto alla prendre sa douche et alla en cuisine, habillé d'un jean bleu délavé et troué par endroit et d'une chemise rayée fin de bleu ciel, marine, turquoise et de blanc passé par-dessus un haut moulant blanc à manches longues.

-Certaines anglaises vont te tourner au tour ! lança Tsunade avec un clin d'œil en prime.

-Pff, foutaises tout ça.

C'est vrai. Naruto ne faisait pas ça pour plaire aux autres, juste être bien dans ses fringues et se trouvait beau quand il regardait son reflet dans un miroir. Après les autres, et les filles… Toutes ces filles qu'ils trouvaient tout le temps trop superficielles, pas naturelles à suivre la mode, à faire comme leurs idoles. Ces filles qui n'étaient que façade il ne les regardait qu'un peu, de loin, de très loin même. Shikamaru aussi ne fréquentait qu'au minimum les filles et non pour l'amour ou autre. Il trouvait les filles « galère », comme… tout chez Shikamaru mis à part les nuages. Les éléments les plus gracieux et les plus calmes sur cette terre. Shikamaru aurait bien aimé que les femmes soient comme les nuages… mais ce n'était pas le cas. Quant à Kiba, non. Seules les puces de son chien l'intéressaient. Mais les filles ne l'approchaient pas, il faisait un peu bestial dans son allure et sa façon d'être. Et à trois ils s'en étaient bien sortit jusque là en se tenant le plus loin possible de la gente féminine.

Peu de temps après ils étaient déjà en voiture depuis un moment et étaient sur la Great North Road. Dans une voiture à conduite à droite et avec le code de la route anglais (voiture roulant à gauche), Naruto vit se profiler sur sa gauche un immense bâtiment blanc, brique derrière des grilles. La voiture de Tsunade ralentit puis se stoppa le long de l'établissement.

-Voici Gosforth High School. Ecole comparable au lycée et mixte de surcroît !

-Pourquoi ? Ca existe encore des écoles où filles et garçons sont séparés ?

-Ce sont même ces écoles là qui sont les plus réputées. Mais je te voyais mal dans un établissement sans fille… T'as quinze ans maintenant !

-Justement tu devrais dire : les études avant les amourettes, t'es un garçon, j'ai pas des masses confiances donc établissement garçons…

-C'est justement parce que je t'accorde ma confiance que tu iras là.

Elle fixa Naruto.

-Mais n'oublie jamais qu'il est plus facile de perdre la confiance de quelqu'un que de la gagner.

-Mouais, donc tu veux me pousser à ça pour voir jusqu'où j'irai…

-Mais non ! Je te donne de la liberté de mouvement ! Dans quelques années tu seras majeur, il faut bien que j'arrête de trop te couver !

-Tu ne m'as jamais couvé de trop Tsunade. Et j'apprécie beaucoup la manière dont tu t'occupes encore de moi. Merci.

Ce que Naruto pouvait être particulier parfois dans sa façon de voir les choses ! Tsunade avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle n'était pas très présente avant. Mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle avait accepté le poste. Ses nouveaux horaires lui permettraient de rentrer plus facilement chez elle. Et Naruto n'avait jamais eu un esprit contestataire. Il avait bien compris qu'elle ne le délaissait en rien, mais que son travail l'occupait beaucoup.

Ils retournèrent à l'appartement, préparèrent à manger, il était environ 11h00 et mangèrent une demi-heure plus tard. Tsunade partit sur les coups de 12h30, laissant à nouveau Naruto seul. Il entreprit donc de monter son bureau dans sa chambre, apporter sa commode. Le dressing il verrait ça plus tard. Quant au lit, il passa un moment aussi à le remonter. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire de faire ça sans une autre paire de bras pour donner un petit coup de main. Cela fait, il regarda le travail. Pièce de largeur 4 et de profondeur 3 mètres, de la porte à gauche il voyait la fenêtre au centre du mur opposé. Un bureau en travers sur le mur de gauche, derrière le bureau une petite bibliothèque murale sur toute la hauteur. La commode avait été placée sous la fenêtre. Sur le mur de droite la place du dressing était inoccupée, et suivait la tête du lit, accolé au coin avec le dernier mur. Au bout du lit une petite table allait porter une petite télévision accompagnée d'une console de jeux. Ne restait plus qu'une chose, on pas le dressing et les habits, mais l'ordinateur. Naruto alla voir dans la chambre d'ami, mais ne le trouva pas. Il alla voir dans le futur salon qui n'était pour l'instant qu'un vaste entrepôt pour stocker les meuble encore à remonter et autres cartons à déballer. L'ordinateur était introuvable. Il dénicha bien ses clefs USB, son disque dur externe, les logiciels, les jeux, la nouvelle imprimante/scanner, mais pas le reste. Bizarre. Il n'était pas loin des 18h00, il prit donc son portable et sélectionna dans la liste des contacts Tsunade.

-Allô ? Problème ?

-Je ne trouve pas mon pc…j'ai cherché dans toutes les pièces. J'ai tout le reste mais pas d'écran, clavier, souris, enceintes, tour.

-Oh, que c'est embêtant.

-Je te vois rire à travers le téléphone… qu'est-ce que tu caches !

-Il est peut-être sous mon lit…

-Hein ? Mais rien que l'écran ne rentre pas sous ton lit !

-Bon c'est pas tout, mais je te rappelle que je suis au boulot là ! Allez à ce soir !

Naruto rêvait. Elle lui avait raccroché au nez et s'était foutu de lui…sous le lit…

Curieux de Nature, même s'il était sceptique quant au résultat, il alla voir. Il y avait bien une boîte, mais pas d'ordinateur…

Il tira la boîte. Et il buga. Il rêvait. Ce ne pouvait qu'être ça. Ses mains tout aussi curieuses que sa conscience, entamèrent le déshabillage de l'objet se trouvant enfermé dans cette boîte. Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto tenait dans ses mains un Mac portable.

-Trop classe ! Ah surprise totale ! Merci Tsunade !

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer oralement sa joie et ses remerciements, même si seuls les murs pouvaient l'entendre ou peut-être aussi des voisins du rez-de-chaussée…

Vers 22h00, Tsunade à son retour dans l'appartementB3 Lambton Road, savait parfaitement où trouver Naruto. Elle alla dans la chambre de son neveu. Il était à son bureau, où sur la droite trônait son Mac portable. Il était occupé à discuter sur Msn.

-Déjà en Wifi sur ma connexion Internet ? Et bien, t'as pas chaumé cet après-midi !

Surpris d'entendre Tsunade il se leva et la remercia à coup d'embrassades.

-T'as mangé ?

Son regard alla de son neveu à l'ordinateur et répondit à la place du blond.

-Non, bon on se fait un truc sur le pouce, sinon on ne va pas dormir correctement !

La fin du mois de juin se passa à tout ranger à sa place dans l'appartement. Les deux dressings étaient maintenant montés, la chambre d'amis libérée et laissée pour sa tâche première, et le salon avait pris l'aspect d'un véritable salon, au style exotique.

Une fin d'après-midi de début Juillet, Naruto sortit pour se changer les idées et fit le tour de la ville avec les bus qui desservait assez tard, avec également le métro. Il fit le tour de la ville et après avoir pas mal marché dans une zone peu fréquentée et où les hautes constructions avaient laissé place à de petites maisons par-ci par-là, il arriva près d'une petite église. Elle était la limite entre entretenue et abandon. Pour y accéder, Naruto dut marcher sur des tombes qui se trouvaient sur le chemin pour s'y rendre. Le seul moyen. Cela lui rappelait bon nombre des petites église d'Irlande. C'était le signe que l'église était ancienne et son cimetière aussi. Elle devait dater de l'époque Catholique. En y entrant Naruto sut pourtant tout de suite que c'était bien une église protestante. Une riche décoration étincelait aux yeux des arrivants.

Naruto ne croyait pas en une religion plus qu'une autre. C'était pour lui de la manipulation. Mais le pire à ses yeux était Dieu. Peu importait la religion, c'était un gars ou une force stupide qui n'aidait que les forts, les biens vus…(…no comment…). Bref il vivait très bien sans, mais avait voulu entrer ici pour s'occuper l'esprit, voir jusqu'où deux pays pouvaient être différents.

Sa tante ne l'attendait pas, elle était de garde cette nuit. Mais le temps passant il se décida à rentrer. Il s'éloignait maintenant de l'église et marchait à l'aveuglette dans la rue. Il était perdu de toute façon. Arrivé à un arrêt de bus il chercha une grande station ou un axe qu'il avait réussi tant bien que mal à mémoriser.

Grat North Road. C'est pas vrai! Cette route le poursuivait ! Mais bon, au moins il connaissait le chemin après pour retourner à l'appartement sans devoir accoster un passant et tenter de se faire comprendre pour retrouver son chemin.

Naruto sauta le repas du soir, le réfrigérateur étant potentiellement…vide. Et aucune envie de lui prenait d'aller dans un de ces hypermarchés ouverts jusque 22h00 pour essayer de trouver ce qui le tenterait. Flemme totale, son lit l'appelait.

Avant il alluma son Mac et se connecta. Mais des gens avec qui il avait envie de parler, aucun n'était vraiment connecté. « Absent » ou « occupé » mais en vérité absent d'Msn. Il éteignit donc le pc et s'allongea sur son lit, alluma sa lampe murale et prit un manga. Au moins Shikamaru lui enverrait les mangas de cette collection par colis postaux au moment de leur parution. Tsunade n'aimait pas les commandes via Internet… Ne sachant plus quoi faire, après avoir lu et relu le manga, il alla prendre une douche, mis un T-shirt, resta en boxer et alla se coucher.

Le mois de Juillet passa et le mois d'Août touchait à sa propre fin. Il fallait s'occuper de la rentrée scolaire. Naruto s'était fait réprimander par Tsunade car il avait réussit à perdre la liste des fournitures qu'elle lui avait donnée. Ce fut donc dans une ambiance tendue qu'ils firent le trajet vers l'école pour avoir l'uniforme. Naruto n'avait pas mangé le matin, rien qu'à l'idée de mettre un uniforme.

L'uniforme était assez simple. Une chemise blanche avec une cravate bleue et noire, un pull bleu foncé avec l'écusson de l'école brodé à l'emplacement du cœur, un pantalon dans le même bleu que le pull. Uniforme qu'il ne devrait porter qu'une seule année, puisqu'il était obligatoire que jusqu'en 11st Form. Pas de chance pour Naruto.

Fournitures et uniforme prêt, il ne manquait plus que la rentrée qui arriva bien vite.

Monday 5th September 2006. Ce matin là ce fut la douce sonnerie du réveil qui tira Naruto de ses songes.

Tsunade avait posé une journée de congé afin de conduire Naruto et collecter ses réactions le soir même. Les horaires étaient de 9a.m. à 3p.m. pour son premier jour. A 8h40, il se trouvait dans l'enceinte de son nouvel établissement. Rapidement il se trouva un coin sympa, peu fréquenté pour y écouter son mp3.

_-Les MP3 sont interdits dans l'établissement._

C'était à croire que plus rien dans la vie de Naruto ne pouvait aller convenablement. Il s'excusa à l'adulte qui venait de lui rappeler un point du règlement, anglais, qu'il n'avait pas lu.

Après de 9h à 10h les traditionnelles salutations et explications de l'année et de la semaine dans la grande salle à cet effet, ils purent découvrir les listes et connaître enfin leur classe. Cette année Naruto n'était pas euphorique ni légèrement stressé, il s'en foutait royalement, il ne connaissait personne.

Professeur référent : Mr I. Umino.

A l'appel de tous les élèves pour la classe de ce professeur, il se révéla que Naruto en faisait partie.

Ils étaient 26 élèves. Français première langue, suivit de l'Allemand, option latin. L'idée de prendre latin venait de Tsunade. De même pour l'Allemand. C'était utile si Naruto envisageait de partir dans le milieu médical, laboratoires de recherches….

Le professeur Umino (Iruka pour ceux qui ne savaient pas) sachant pertinemment qu'un français était présent, lui demanda de se présenter à la classe. Ses camarades se connaissaient plus ou moins tous.

Le calvaire commençait. Parler en anglais et se faire comprendre…

Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I come from France. I'm fifteen. I have a passion for the foxes.

Après ce "speach", direction le fond de la classe ou il s'isola, sans rien comprendre aux explications du professeur concernant la matière, anglais bien entendu.

Arriva l'intercours. Naruto qui avait lutté contre l'ennui puis le sommeil céda. Il profita des quelques minutes pour faire un somme. Son maître dans ce domaine était Shikamaru, bien qu'il ne lui arriva pas à la cheville.

_-Monsieur Uzumaki! Debout!_

Oui, vraiment pas à la cheville de Shikamaru. Il ne savait pas dormir que 3 ou 4 minutes... C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva hors du cours, ses affaires à la main. Direction le bureau de la surveillante générale, Miss K. Yuushi. Tout du moins c'était ce qui était écrit sur la porte. Il y avait quelques chaises pour attendre et du monde aussi.

Le premier était roux et a des cernes comme pas possible. Il semblait être déconnecté de la réalité. Un « No Life » en vérité dont les aînés obligeaient à se rendre en cours. Mais cela Naruto l'apprendrait un peu plus tard.

Le deuxième, cheveux châtains, peau très blanche, air froid sur le visage. Il était le premier élève de sexe masculin aux cheveux longs que croisait Naruto. Ce jeune homme était en fait un élève dont le renvoi serait catastrophique pour l'image de l'école. Neveux de l'ambassadeur américain… Seuls ses retards étaient relevés et que quelques heures de colle lui étaient infligées. Mais sans plus.

Naruto s'assit donc et attendit son tour, qui finit tout de même par arriver.

_-Pour quel motif es-tu envoyé dans mon bureau? _

Elle ne détacha pas son regard du dossier qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

_-Heuu (typiquement français…) Je me suis endormi à l'intercours et j'ai dormi au début de la suivante…_

Kurenaï soupira tout en accordant un regard à Naruto.

_-As-tu dormis cette nuit?_

_-Un peu…Madame._

_-Tu as peur de ta nouvelle école?_

_-Peut-être Madame..._

_-S'il te plaît, Appelle-moi Kurenaï et pas Madame, je me sens vieille avec ça…_

_-D'accord mad...Kurenaï._

Sourire de Kurenaï.

_-Retourne dans ta classe, ça passe pour une fois._

_-Merci, Kurenaï._

Elle prit un billet jaune, le remplit, le tendit à Naruto qui repartit en courant vers sa classe.

Arriva la pause de midi à 12h20. Oui c'est anglais… mais pourquoi ne pique-nique-t-ils pas pendant qu'ils y sont ?

Au self, il n'y a pas grand chose à manger. Naruto prit un plateau repas avec des éléments non identifiés dessus. Il entendait presque le « Gallèère » de Shika devant cette dite nourriture, soit disant possible à ingurgiter.

Munit de son plateau, toujours seul aussi, il alla dans un coin reculé de la salle où se trouvaient intellos et paumés de l'établissement.

Même s'il avait faim, ayant zappé le conseil de Tsunade concernant les repas ainsi que les horaires peu concordant avec la France, l'envie de manger « ça » ne lui venait pas. Alors qu'il jouait du bout de sa fourchette en plastique avec quelques petits pois, une masse rousse obstrua un peu la luminosité du champ de vision de Naruto. Une personne venait de s'asseoir devant lui. C'était le roux du bureau de Kurenaï ? Pas un regard à l'attention de Naruto, il ingurgita son repas puis repartit comme il était venu. Naruto, pour ne pas déranger le roux s'était mis à manger lui aussi ses petits pois transgéniques et une tranche de « viande ».

Arriva rapidement l'heure de reprendre les cours, avec sport dans l'après-midi. Pour ce cours là, trois classes étaient réunies sur le même créneau horaire afin de répartir les élèves en fonction des différentes activités proposées.

Pour cette matière là, l'uniforme était aussi de mise. Enfin, un semi-uniforme. Les élèves étaient obligés de porter un T-Shirt, taille unique, blanc sur lequel le nom de l'établissement figurait en bleu (Tiens, tiens, me rappelle quelque chose… Non !! Pas le collège, veux plus !!) Dans le dos était imprimé le blason de l'établissement.

Les élèves des trois classes se tenaient sur la pelouse du stade de l'établissement. (vision très américaine sur ce point, je vous l'accorde… mais je n'ai pas visité Gosforth High School alors…). Deux groupes devaient être formés. Le premier pour le lancé de javelots et de disque, le second pour l'endurance et la résistance. Le choix pour Naruto était fait. Il s'assit non loin d'un groupe de fille. La plus populaire semblait être une fille aux cheveux roses. L'appel général débuta. Naruto sut ainsi que la fille aux cheveux roses se nommait Haruno Sakura. Tiens, fleur de cerisier en japonais, on comprenait mieux la couleur de ses cheveux…

Dans les derniers furent appelés Uchiwa Sasuke, noté absent puis Uzumaki Naruto prononcé avec un « r » typiquement anglais. Mais Naruto ne releva pas le défaut de prononciations, c'était inutile jamais le professeur ne réussirait à prononcer correctement ce son.

Alors que les deux groupes pour les activités se formaient, un brun de cheveux et très pâle de peau, arriva à pas lent, déjà en tenue de sport.

_-Monsieur Uchiwa, quelle excuse avez-vous pour votre retard ?_

_-Aucune, professeur, mon mot de Kurenaï._

Il tendit un billet jaune.

_-D'accord._

Sasuke, car c'était son prénom, se fondit ensuite dans la masse des élèves. Lui, c'était le beau gosse devant lequel toutes les filles bavaient. Naruto avait bien vu ça. Principalement la fille la plus populaire du bahut. Mais Naruto trouvait ce gars…antipathique et hautain. Oui, il snobait tout l monde.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le même groupe, celui d'endurance et résistance. Deux tours de piste pour commencer l'échauffement. Ce Sasuke était dans les premiers à partir, et dans les plus rapides. Mais Naruto aussi. Même si l'école n'était pas sa plus grande passion, voire même en rien sa passion, il avait fait partie du club d'athlétisme de sa ville pour occuper week-ends et mercredis après-midi. C'était Tsunade qui avait eu l'idée alors qu'il était en CE2 de l'inscrire à ce club, pour dépenser son énergie. Car Naruto était une véritable boule de nerf.

Il talonnait Sasuke depuis le début. Mais à la moitié du deuxième tour il commença son entrée en sprint. Dépassa Sasuke qui en voyant un piètre inconnu le devancer se mit lui aussi à Sprinter. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un de cet établissement le devançait et il le prenait assez mal. Trop tard pourtant. Naruto était lancé et passa la ligne d'arrivée quelques pas avant Sasuke.

Visage impassible Sasuke reprit son souffle et s'approcha de Naruto pour (le féliciter ?) lui faire savoir son mécontentement. (ah, perdu).

-Hey, Nut! Stop showing off! (_-Hé ! Tête de moineau (ou taré). Arrête de frimer !)_

Il était légèrement compréhensif que Sasuke se sente humilié et rabaisse Naruto. Sasuke était attaquant dans l'équipe de foot de l'établissement et populaire de surcroît. Mais Naruto était habitué aux sarcasmes de ces gens là. Il avait la gueule de l'emploi pour ça. Bête noir des gars comme ce Sasuke.

A l'arrivée de Sakura Haruno, Naruto eut le droit à un regard noir disant « NE refais pas une telle humiliation à MON DIEU ». Naruto lui tira la langue et se marra tout seul. Ce qu'il pouvait se foutre de ces filles artificielles !

En tournant les talons pour se rassembler auprès du professeur Ichibi, il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille pâle de peau et aux cheveux noirs à reflets bleutés.

* * *

**Chapitre terminé!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Troisième / Third Chapter:**

_En tournant les talons pour se rassembler auprès du professeur Ichibi, il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille pâle de peau et aux cheveux noirs à reflets bleutés._

Elle avait les mimiques des gens timides. Elle regardait ses pieds tout en s'excusant et triturait ses doigts. Elle réussit pourtant à articuler une phrase tout en se mettant à rougir.

-Good prestation ! It's well to have a new boy in the class with a physical endurance.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son tour.

-Thanks…but Who are you ?

-Hinata! And... and you.

-Naruto!

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Le cours passa et Naruto ignora totalement le conseil de l'Uchiwa et se donna à fond dans les exercices et termina à chaque fois premier, un peu pour Hinata. Il était heureux qu'une fille soit venue le féliciter, surtout qu'elle n'était pas commune aux autres filles.

A la fin du cours, au sortir des vestiaires, Sasuke donna un coup dans l'épaule de Naruto sans même s'excuser, volontairement. Mais ça aussi Naruto en avait l'habitude. Arrivé 3.12 p.m. Naruto prit la direction de l'arrêt de bus et rentra chez lui. Il n'avait pas de club aujourd'hui, les clubs prenant cours dans seulement quinze jours, le temps des inscriptions.

Le lendemain matin, un peu en avance, Naruto écoutait son mp3 dans un autre coin que la veille, un coin un peu plus à l'écart encore, quand la fille du cours de sport apparu dans son champ de vision.

_-Salut! Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Bien ! Et toi ?_

_-Aussi ! Tu te souviens de moi ?_

_-Oui ! Tu es Hinata, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui et toi Naruto ! Tu es nouveau dans l'école, et pas anglais…_

_-C'est vrai. Je suis français._

_-La France. Un beau pays._

_-Oui, mais l'Angleterre également…_

_-Oui._

Hinata prit presque ce compliment pour elle. Elle enchaîna.

_-Tu sais, Sasuke n'est pas méchant mais juste distant avec les gens. Ses parents sont divorcés et son père travaille en Allemagne. Alors il vit avec sa mère et son frère…_

_-Pourquoi me raconte-tu ça ?_

_-…parce qu'il…t'a parlé durement…_

_-Ok. Mais j'ai l'habitude. Peut être que ça ira mieux plus tard…_

_-Oui, ou pas. Sasuke ne parle pas aux élèves de 11st Form (1ere). Il a doublé sa 10th Form (2nde) et il a gardé ses amis de cette année._

_-Donc, il est plus vieux que les autres élèves._

_-Non, avant il était en avance d'une année._

La sonnerie retentit au même moment. C'est à alors que Naruto remarqua qu'Hinata était dans sa classe. Tellement effacée, il n'avait pas fait attention à sa présence la veille.

Première heure, mathématiques avec Mrs Anko pour le deuxième jour de suite. C'était une professeur en apparence très sympathique, mais une vraie sadique passée la porte. La veille, premier devoir à faire, aujourd'hui premier devoir à rendre, donc premier devoir oublié pour Naruto. Il était logique que les heures de colles suivent ce raisonnement, le professeur avait prévenu et avait la réputation de donner très facilement des heures… Il eut donc deux heures pour le soir même afin de réaliser le travail demandé non rendu. Il était en plus le seul à avoir oublié, il en fallait un, c'était son argument…

Ah ! Ce que lui manquaient les heures de colle en compagnie de Kiba. Au moins ils rigolaient bien. Mais là, Naruto n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. L'heure du midi se passa comme la veille avec le roux qui vint 'asseoir face à lui, sans un mot, sans un regard et repartit. Arriva la fin des cours, suivit des deux heures de colle afin de refaire le devoir de mathématiques, oublié sur son bureau.

En arrivant devant la porte de la salle il eut encore moins envie de s'y rendre. Uchiwa Sasuke était adossé au mur avec un air de « jemenfoutiste ». Quelques minutes plus tard arrivèrent les deux même personnes qui attendaient la veille dans le bureau de Kurenaï. Cheveux longs et le roux. C'était à croire que Naruto avait un don pour attirer les gens hors normes, marginaux…

Les trois se connaissaient, mais les liens étaient surtout visibles entre cheveux longs et le snobeur Sasuke. Le roux quant à lui s'était mis un peu à l'écart et avait sortit son Ipod nano.

La salle s'ouvrit sur un vieux, pardon, un homme au traits vieillis, à la corpulence d'une armoire à glace, cheveux longs et gris et habillé de manière étrange. Il portait une chemise de couleur vert-gris avec une veste sans manche bordeaux, sur un treillis militaire et était chaussé de vieilles rangers. Il fit une moue en voyant les trois autres.

_-Oh c'est pas vrai ! Vous n'auriez pas pu faire style et attendre au moins la fin de la semaine ?_

Petits sourires échangés entre le surveillant et les trois adolescents. Ils entrèrent dans la classe. L'homme, imposant regarda Naruto et lui barra le passage.

_-T'es nouveau ?_

_-Oui monsieur._

_-Et déjà collé ?_

_-Faut croire si je suis là._

Habituellement ce genre de réplique, même sur le ton de l'humour ou de la lassitude, passait très mal dans le corps enseignant. Mais cet homme ne semblait pas être professeur et prit la remarque avec le sourire.

_-En espérant ne pas te revoir trop souvent tout de même !_

Naruto, tout comme les autres, était collé deux heures. Ils s'attelèrent à leurs différents sujets que distribua le surveillant. Passé trois quarts d'heure cheveux longs et l'Uchiwa avaient terminé. Suivit Naruto après avoir planché à nouveau une heure sur son devoir, et le roux quelques minutes après.

L'homme, s'étant présenté comme Jiraya tout court, décolla ses yeux d'un livre de philosophie qui dissimulait assez mal un autre livre, sûrement pas très catholique…

_-Vous avez tous fini ?_ demanda-t-il pour la forme, voyant parfaitement que tous avaient relevé le nez, posés leur stylo et comptaient le nombre de boulettes de papier au plafond…

_-Bon, Neji tu ramasses tout et apporte le paquet avec euhh…_ il jeta un coup d'œil à une fiche de présence, _Naruto, chez Kurenaï._

Naruto appris ainsi que cheveux longs se prénommait Neji.

Ils allèrent à deux sans un mot apporter les devoirs à la surveillante et retournèrent leur tâche accomplie dans la salle de colle. Jiraya avait déjà sortit un jeu de carte.

_-Tarot, tu connais Naruto ?_

S'il connaissait ? Avec Shikamaru Nara en meilleur ami, le gars le plus accro aux jeux de pions et de cartes, oui il valait mieux pour lui qu'il connaisse le Tarot !

_-Oui._

_-Ok, bon prenez des chaises et venez autour du bureau._

Vraiment bizarre ce type. Jamais Naruto n'avait passé le reste d'une heure de colle à jouer aux cartes, surtout avec le surveillant. Mais il ne crachait pas sur l'opportunité.

Ils restèrent deux bonnes heures en plus. Quand soudain le portable de Jiraya sonna.

_-Bon les jeunes, on ferme. Tout le monde dehors !_

Ce fut aussi la première fois que Naruto ferma l'école en compagnie d'un surveillant. Il était plutôt du genre à être dans les premiers à partir…

Jiraya proposa même à Naruto de le raccompagner à son domicile, chose que Naruto ne refusa pas même si une bonne éducation aurait forcée à décliner poliment. Mais le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de bus scolaire à cette heure-là, qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle bus de ville prendre, que le soir commençait à descendre, qu'il risquait de se perdent en faisant le chemin à pied, tous ces faits-là forcèrent Naruto à accepter.

Arrivé chez lui, Tsunade attendaient et guettait à la fenêtre le retour de sa tête blonde. Elle vint ouvrir à l'approche de la voiture et quand Jiraya et Naruto furent à l'entée, elle proposa au surveillant de rester manger s'il le désirait.

Là aussi les bonnes manières furent oubliées pour x raisons.

_-Je suis veuf donc personne ne m'attend à la maison si ce n'est mes batraciens !_

Et encore plus bizarre avec ce détail. Tsunade était intriguée par celui-ci. Mais Naruto n'en est plus à un près. Des batraciens… oui pourquoi pas.

Naruto alla dans sa chambre pour enlever l'uniforme et mettre un jeans noir et un T-shirt orange moulant. Sur celui-ci un tourbillon rouge était dessiné dans le dos. C'était Shikamaru qui lui avait trouvé ce T-shirt. Un tourbillon est en constant mouvement, comme Naruto.

Pourtant à cet instant regardait parla fenêtre de sa chambre donnant sur la rue et était calme. Il pleuvait un peu, déjà. Et il repensait aux garçons. Ils n'étaient pas bavards mais cette fois-ci Sasuke ne lui avait rien dit de désobligeant. C'était déjà ça. Ils avaient joué au Tarot sans méchanceté entre eux, ni rivalité apparente.

Ce qui fit sourire Naruto c'était qu'il ne savait toujours pas le nom du roux … et il préférait le laisser venir plutôt que le harceler de questions qui rendraient le roux plus distant qu'autre chose.

Les discussions du repas s'orientaient sur la France, l'Angleterre, la médecine, les batraciens…mais pas le scolaire. Jiraya ignorait toute question en rapport à l'école, au grand plaisir et soulagement de Naruto. Jiraya repartit enfin dans les alentours des vingt-deux heures et Naruto retourna dans sa chambre et se connecta. Shikamaru était encore en ligne.

**_Kyuubi dit:_ **Yoh!

**...Cloudy sky dit :** Yo Kyuu ! Pa tro galère ta new life ?

**_Kyuubi dit:_** à pire à mieux

**...Cloudy sky dit :** lol. D rencontre?

**_Kyuubi dit:_** Une fille. Hinata. Mignonne é effacé.

…**Cloudy sky dit :** Galère, une fille…

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ de ton côté ?

…**Cloudy sky dit :** collé ac Kiba demain de 2 à 4.

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ MDR. Moi c t ce soir 4 à 6. Mé resté jusk 8.

…**Cloudy sky dit :** oO T malad ?

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ XP on jouait au Tarot.

…**Cloudy sky dit :** Rappel moi le nom de ton bahut ?

_**Kyuubi dit : **_C le surveillan. Tro zar.

…**Cloudy sky dit :** m'étonnes pour jouer aux cartes cô ça !

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ tu jou ossi kan y fo pa ou y fo pa Nara…

…**Cloudy sky dit :** Galèère

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ MDR

…**Cloudy sky dit :** Bon creuvé là. +

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ Bye

…**Cloudy sky dit :** Galèère l'anglais ns envahi…

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ lol. A pluche alor. slt Kiba

…**Cloudy sky dit :** y manqueré pas ;)

Naruto allait faire la même chose que Shikamaru. Retrouver son lit. Il prépara son sac pour le lendemain et se préparait pour aller dormir quand Tsunade frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

-Cinq minutes !

-Non. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu étais collé ?

Naruto termina d'enfiler un vieux T-shirt.

-J'ai oublié mon D.M. de maths sur mon bureau.

-Ah, ok…bon. Bonne nuit et tâche de ne rien oublier pour demain sur ton bureau.

-Good Night.

-Oh, tu t'habitues à la langue !

-Faut bien…

Tsunade referma la porte et en passant éteignit la grande lumière.

En vérité Naruto ne comprenait presque rien aux cours et la seule adolescente à lui avoir adressé la parole était Hinata. Elle lui parlait de manière lente et distincte afin qu'il saisisse le sens de ses paroles. C'était l'incompréhension de cours en cours.

Sauf en français. Le professeur était ce que nous pouvions appeler « cool » et avait été très heureux d'apprendre qu'un élève français se trouvait parmi eux.

Naruto se glissa sous la couette et éteignit sa lampe de chevet après avoir lu quelques pages d'un livre de science-fiction.

Le lendemain.

-Naruto ! Tu n'as pas cours ce matin ?

Une tête sortit de sous la couette, un œil tourna paresseusement en direction d'un réveil, grand ennemi du sommeil. Panic ! Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure que les cours avaient débuté.

Tsunade fit des remontrances à Naruto au moment où il arriva pour avaler un petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse après s'être lavé et habillé en moins de dix minutes. D'ailleurs le résultat laissait à désirer. Nœud de cravate mal fait, chemise non rentrée dans le pantalon et veste…oubliée.

Tsunade prit les clefs et attendit que Naruto ait pris sa veste et ses chaussures. Il terminerait de s'habiller dans la voiture. Dans l'habitacle de la Peugeot 307 Naruto après s'être arrangé jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir du passager. Pour les cheveux…il laissait tomber pour cette fois.

Arrivé devant l'établissement Naruto sortit de la voiture et courut vers les bâtiments. Direction le bureau de Kurenaï.

Un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas attendait déjà, alors Naruto prit place et attendit. Arrive l'Uchiwa. Et un miracle eut lieu.

-Salut.

Il venait de s'adresser à Naruto qui répondit machinalement en français. En français ? Oui, l'Uchiwa lui avait distinctement dit « Sa-lut ». Naruto ne put retenir un sourire, sourire qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke qui s'assit en face de Naruto. Et Sasuke reprit en français.

-Evite de sourire comme cela à Kurenaï.

Naruto ne chercha pas à répondre. Réplique pour casser ou conseil ? Il opta pour la deuxième solution. Le silence prit place aussi avec eux puis vint le tour de Naruto.

_-Bonjour Madame…_

_-Bonjour. Ton motif ?_

_-J'ai oublié de mettre l'alarme de mon réveil._

_-Pff. C'est bon Va-t'en maintenant._

Et Naruto ressortit bien en main. Il croisa le regard de Sasuke qui se levait pour enter à son tour.

Puis Naruto tenta de trouver les salles de Sciences Naturelles. Ne trouvant pas il retourna sur ses pas afin de demander à Kurenaï mais se trouva nez à nez à Sasuke. Il se risqua alors en français.

-Excuse-moi, mais où se trouvent les salles de sciences ?

Naruto avait peur que Sasuke l'ignore ou ne comprennent pas sa requête. Pourtant il obtint une réponse.

-Suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

Et tous deux déambulèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'autre bout des bâtiments anciens, dans une aile aux aspects un peu plus modernes.

-T'as classe ?

-La neuf.

-Ici.

Sasuke indiqua la porte et partit pour entrer dans la salle sept. Naruto était sur un petit nuage. Le gars le plus populaire qui le snobait au départ venait de lui parler en français et de l'aider. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Le professeur de Sciences Naturelles se prénommait Orochimaru. Il préférait être appelé par son prénom pour être au plus proche des élèves. Mais il ne devait bien y avoir que ça. Naruto qui alla s'asseoir au côté d'Hinata l'avait compris à son entrée. Tout un discours il avait un peu compris sur le manque de respect des élèves, la mauvaise éducation de la nouvelle génération… En chuchotant Hinata l'informa aussi que ce professeur appréciait tout particulièrement les dissections ou les élevages de mouches, bactéries et toutes sortes d'expériences qui horripilaient les élèves, surtout les filles. Ce qui était impressionnant était aussi le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Que peu d'élèves osaient bavarder. Naruto comprit rapidement pourquoi. Un élève se retrouva avec une heure de colle pour dissipation de la classe. Il avait demandé un taille-crayon à la table d'à côté.

La semaine continua comme elle avait commencé et Naruto se retrouva une nouvelle fois collé le vendredi pour avoir rendu copie blanche en anglais (non, ça alors !). Il retrouva les mêmes personnes que la première fois, mais cette fois-ci ils jouèrent au Poker en pariant avec des allumettes

Son samedi Naruto l'occupa à lire, faire ses devoirs, jouer en réseau et son dimanche à dormir et à son pc. Dé fragmentation de son disque dur, blog, Msn en français. Quel beau progrès Internet pour survivre !

La semaine repris et chaque midi le roux revenait s'asseoir en silence face à Naruto. Et repartait.

Le jeudi soir alors qu'il était seul à l'appartement, Naruto pour se changer les idées sortit et partit faire un tour de la ville. Il arriva par inadvertance près de l'église, en retrait et entourée d'un cimetière. Il décida d'y faire un tour même si c'était une église protestante et que Dieu n'était pas grand chose pour lui.

Il faisait sombre et régnait un silence religieux. Naruto commença à en faire le tour après s'être tout de même signé. Arrivée au centre de la Nef il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Un homme était occupé à l'observer tout en réapprovisionnant la réserve de cierges et bougies pour les visiteurs. Voyant qu'il avait été enfin remarqué l'homme s'approcha de Naruto.

_-Bonsoir mon garçon. Que fais-tu seul ici à cette heure ?_

_-Bonsoir monsieur. Je marchais et suis arrivé là. Par curiosité je suis entré. Voulez-vous que je parte ?_

_-Oh non ! Je ne veux pas cela mon garçon ! Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans la maison du Seigneur. Mais, quel est ton nom ?_

_-Naruto. Et vous qui êtes vous ?_

_-Ah, je m'appelle Kakashi et je suis le pasteur de cette église._

En souriant Naruto put nettement voir la balafre sur le visage de Kakashi, allant de la moitié de la joue jusque l'arcade sourcilière. Elle traversait par l'œil qui à cet instant Naruto en remarqua la différence avec l'autre œil. Il était rouge. Un œil de verre à coup sûr. De cheveux gris Kakashi semblait pourtant bien jeune. Naruto, curieux de nature ne put s'empêcher.

-Quel est votre âge monsieur ?

-Bonne question. Entre 10 et 30.

Plus vers les 30. Sous ses airs dynamiques Naruto voyait bien une certaine lassitude. Il décida donc de mettre un terme à cette conversation.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi.

-D'accord ! Viens quand tu en ressens la nécessité !

L'homme s'éloigna vers la sacristie et Naruto ressortit, se sentant toujours observé. Cela avait été une assez mauvaise idée de venir là en vérité. La nuit était tombée et il devait retrouver son chemin jusqu'au domicile. Rester en présence de cet homme l'avait troublé. C'était comme si de son regard cet homme était capable de lire l'âme de Naruto. En plus cette balafre n'arrangeait rien au tableau. Malgré l'obscurité du lieu, Naruto aurait juré que l'homme avait les yeux verrons.

A son retour, non épuisé de son circuit-découverte, se connecta. Avec un peu de chance Shikamaru ou Kiba serait en ligne. Tout de suite pourtant Naruto alla modifier son message personnel. Aujourd'hui jour pour jour c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de Lee Rock. Naruto mit donc l pseudo habituel depuis quelques années maintenant. « A la mémoire de notre ami fou, un peu trop peut-être, de défis ». Cet ami s'était tué en saut à l'élastique deux ans auparavant. Depuis leur message personnel à ce moment-là et pour quelques semaines restait le même et ne changeait que dans la forme, jamais dans le fond. Comme si son fantôme se connecterait pour leur déblatérer à nouveau des « conneries soûlantes » mais faisant partie de leur univers. Mais rien…les fantômes se trouvent dans les livres et les films. Pas sur la toile du Net.

Un nouveau contact demandait à être accepté. Pseudo anglais.

Merde, j'ai donné à personne mon adresse ! Même pas Hinata…On verra bien.

L'adresse acceptée, le nouveau contact connecté sur l'instant vint parler à Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Un anglais ou un français avec un pseudonyme anglais, comme les ¾ du temps… ?

Nouveau chapitre de terminé ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Mea culpa**, j'ai répondu à certains que j'ai corrigé mon erreur monumentale (j'avais mis le même passage dans deux chapitres...) puis aussi **l'erreur d'une église catholique dans le chapitre 2**. Je précise, **c'est une eglise protestante!** Jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'y a pas de pasteur chez les catholiques...

_Et **Licylie**...tu auras la réponse à ta question _

**Chapitre quatrième/ Fourth Chapter :**

_Un nouveau contact demandait à être accepté. Pseudo anglais._

_Merde, j'ai donné à personne mon adresse ! Même pas Hinata…On verra bien._

_L'adresse acceptée, le nouveau contact connecté sur l'instant vint parler à Naruto._

**Sand Kingdom dit: **Hi

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Hi. Who are U ?

**Sand Kingdom dit:** Nibi.

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ How did you have my address?

**Sand Kingdom dit:** Net is made of magic.

_**Kyuubi dit: **_mdr. No, verity please.

**Sand Kingdom dit:** I love Informatic. It's easy for me to find an address. Your name? Or Nickname, Kyuubi?

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Yes... the fox at nine tails

**Sand Kingdom dit:** Do U read the manga with ninjas and deamons?

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Yes! But in french.

**Sand Kingdom dit:** Me too (english)

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ I doubted with your pen name.

**Sand Kingdom dit:** Q: What does it mean "MDR"

_**Kyuubi dit: **_Well, in French "Mort De Rire". In English Died of Laught

**Sand Kingdom dit:** Ok!

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ But why me?

**Sand Kingdom dit:** I saw you at school.

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ O. o?

**Sand Kingdom dit:** Yes. Morning, lunch, evening

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Are you the guy with red hairs?

**Sand Kingdom dit:** It's me.

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ You speak more on the Net than at school.

**Sand Kingdom dit:** èé I DON'T LIKE SCHOOL

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Me It's ENGLAND...

**Sand Kingdom dit:** Why?!

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ I'm French, I know no ones.

**Sand Kingdom dit:** False! U know Me

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Right.

**Sand Kingdom dit:** MDR

_**Kyuubi dit: **_?

**Sand Kingdom dit:** MDR, I'm not allowed?

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Do as you wish!

**Sand Kingdom dit:** ok...MDR

------------------------------------TRADUCTION-------------------------------------------

**Royaume de Sable dit: **lu

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Slt, ki es tu?

**Royaume de Sable dit:** Nibi.

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Comment-as tu eu mon adresse?

**Royaume de Sable dit:** Le Net est fait de magie.

_**Kyuubi dit: **_mdr. Non, la vérité stp.

**Royaume de Sable dit:** J'aime l'informatik. Il est aisé pour moi de trouver une adresse. Ton nom ? ou surnom, Kyuubi?

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Oui... le renard à 3 queues

**Royaume de Sable dit:** Tu lis aussi le manga avec les ninjas et les demons?

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Oui, mais en français

**Royaume de Sable dit:** Moi aussi (anglais)

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Je m'en suis douté avec ton pseudo

**Royaume de Sable dit:** Q: Que signifie MDR?

_**Kyuubi dit: **_Et bien en fr. "Mort De Rire". En anglais Died of Laught

**Royaume de Sable dit:** Ok!

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Mais pourquoi moi?

**Royaume de Sable dit:** Je t'ai vu au bahut.

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ O. o?

**Royaume de Sable dit:** Oui, matin, midi, soir

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Es-tu le gars aux cheveux roux?

**Royaume de Sable dit:** C moi.

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Tu parle plus le Net qu'au bahut.

**Royaume de Sable dit:** èé Je n'aime pas l'école

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Moi C l'Angleterre...

**Royaume de Sable dit:** Pkoi?!

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Je suis français et je connais personne.

**Royaume de Sable dit:** Faux, tu me connais!

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Vrai.

**Royaume de Sable dit:** MDR

_**Kyuubi dit: **_?

**Royaume de Sable dit:** MDR, Je ne suis pas autorisé?

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Fais cô tu veux!

**Royaume de Sable dit:** ok...MDR

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La discussion dura encore un moment. Naruto alla se faire chauffer des nouilles japonaises instantanées, prêtes en trois minutes. A une heure cinquante et une Naruto finit par déconnecter. Quand au roux il affirmait continuer à jouer en ligne pour un moment.

Naruto comprenait mieux les cernes que ce gars avait… (bon moi aussi j'arrête car l'heure indiquée ci-dessus est presque similaire à la mienne…)

Après le départ de Naruto Kakashi avait verrouillé les accès principaux de l'église. Plus personne ne viendrait à cette heure-ci.

Seul, il se dirigea vers l'autel et tourna sur sa gauche. Dissimulé, un escalier de pierre menait à une crypte sous la surface de l'église et son cimetière ancien. Autrement dit cette crypte était très vaste.

Descendu, Kakashi pris une bougie perchée sur une tige de métal d'un mètre environ, l'alluma car ici s'arrêtaient les lampes électriques et à piles.

Avec son chandelier un peu particulier Kakashi continua à progresser dans la crypte. De chaque côté la faible lumière que diffusait la petite flamme haut perchée découvrait des orifices dans la pierre qui accueillaient des dépouilles.

Kakashi n'était pas là pour chercher des ossements. Juste pour ce qui se trouvait plus loin. Un escalier de bois qui descendait encore. Puis apparut enfin la Salle des Miroirs.

Kakashi s'avança et se trouva arrêté par une balustrade. Dans le vide il étendit son chandelier. Des reflets indiquaient qu'il y avait encore deux niveaux. La balustrade de bois sculpté s'allongeait à l'infini dans l'obscurité. Il chercha une lanterne noire avec des vitres à moins de trois mètres du sol derrière lui. Il leva sa bougie et alluma celle se trouvant dans la lanterne. Il répéta cela de lanterne en lanterne à chaque étage.

Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée. La pièce se révélait enfin en son ensemble. Les flammes se reflétaient à l'infini dans les nombreux miroirs. Il y avait des miroirs muraux, des miroirs sur pieds. D'autres pendaient dans le vide suspendu par ne sait quel charme du plafond et tournoyaient lentement.

Tout ici se reflétait à l'infini.

La voix de Kakashi s'éleva dans ce monde de silence.

-Je vous apporte un nouvel ami. Soyez gentils avec lui.

Sur une table basse il déposa un petit miroir en forme de cœur qu'il avait sortit de sa poche.

-Pauvre enfant, au moins tu auras une utilité ici…

Sa tâche accomplie Kakashi remonta. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la Salle des Miroirs. Et aussitôt retourné toutes les flammes s'éteignirent comme une seule. Un murmure se fit entendre. Les miroirs parlaient de ce petit cœur nouveau venu dans ce monde…

_-Une fête toute la nuit, ce soir?_

_-Oui, t'es partant?_

Neji venait de rattraper Naruto avant l'heure de colle et avait lancé sa question.

_-Ouais, mais il me faut l'accord de ma tante._

_-Non, sérieux ?_

_-Ouaip._

_-Alors arrange-toi pour te pointer. Vers 21h00._

_-Je dois ramener quelque chose ?_

_-Boisson forte !_

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

_-Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère._

_-Non Jiraya, pas le moindre du monde._

_-Naruto ! Tu es censé avoir peur de moi…_

_-Ah, bon je recommence, excusez-nous monsieur…_

Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Naruto et trois autres collés entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir où bon leur semblait. Jiraya passa et donna les sujets qui lui avaient été acheminés pour chaque élève.

Le temps passa, Naruto avait fini. Ce soir ils ne joueraient pas aux cartes en raison des trois inconnus. Alors pendant le temps qui lui restait Naruto réfléchissait à comment aborder la soirée avec Tsunade et quelle boisson amener. Il avait bien comprit, c'était de l'alcool.

Naruto n'allait pas à ce genre de fête et ne se soûlait pas souvent, pour ne pas dire jamais. Une fois Kiba l'avait traîné à une soirée de ce genre et une partie de cette soirée ne se trouvait plus dans sa mémoire. C'était le trou noir.

A vrai dire, Tsunade était de garde cette nuit dès 20h00 et elle dormait le lendemain à l'hôpital pour y être afin de rencontrer d'autres médecins sur une nouvelle technique d'opération. Une trépanation encore plus technique mais permettant d'aller dans des zones plus sensibles qu'auparavant…

En rentrant Naruto fut confronté à deux solutions. La première était de ne rien dire. De toute façon Tsunade l'appelait tout le temps sur son portable. La seconde était de demander la permission, voir essuyer un refus.

Mais cela relevait du miracle qu'un gars des plus populaire ait proposé à Naruto de venir.

La soirée passa normalement même si Tsunade dévisagea Naruto plusieurs fois. A un moment elle lui demande s'il se sentait bien. Comment pouvait-il se sentir ? D'accord, l'euphorie était une possibilité et un comportement naturel chez lui. Mais non, il jouait le fatigué.

Tsunade prit ses clefs et s'apprêtait à partir. Naruto se tenait à la porte de l'appartement. Elle lui lança alors à brûle pourpoint.

-Normalement de devrais t'interdire d'y aller, mais ça doit te tenir à cœur pour que tu sois prêt à me mentir. Donc passe pour cette fois. Mais que je ne t'y reprends plus. Bonne soirée !

Comment avait-elle deviné ? il l'avait écrit à aucun endroit, ni pensé à voix haute…

-Tu te demandes comment suis-je au courant ? Tu ne sais pas mentir Naruto… Et puis j'ai mes sources !

Et elle partit.

Au moins maintenant il avait l'accord de sa tante. Mais pas pour l'alcool…sur ce point elle n'avait rien mentionné. Il sortit de l'appartement après s'être préparé et passa par une échoppe ouverte 24h/24h. L'échoppe interdisait la vente d'alcool aux mineurs mais c'était une interdiction facile à contourner.

Naruto demanda à un homme assez louche s'il pouvait y aller à sa place. Par chance l'inconnu ne s'enfuit pas avec les 2 bouteilles. Mais demanda des intérêts qu'il obtint. Les deux bouteilles se retrouvèrent dans le sac que Naruto avait apporté avec lui et il se dirigea vers le métro encore ouvert afin de rejoindre l'autre bout de la ville.

Il dut faire un bout à pied pour se retrouver devant une grande villa. Il était 20h47, il ne semblait pas y avoir grand monde mais de la musique s'échappait de la bâtisse dont les portes et fenêtres étaient biens fermées.

La grille était ouverte. Naruto entra et s'approcha de la villa. Il ne sonna pas mais frappa à l'a porte qui s'ouvrit. Il entra et croisa Neji.

_-Autorisation ou le mur ?_

_-Moitié-moitié._

_-Sincère je pensais pas te voir. Tu t'es fais prendre ?_

_-Ouais mais elle était d'accord._

_-Cool. Il n'y a pas encore grand monde, il est tôt. Allez, reste pas planté à la porte !_

Neji conduisit Naruto ce qui d'habitude devait être le salon. Un type ressemblant fortement à Gaara s'y tenait, une blonde plutôt garçon manqué coiffée de quatre couettes à ses côtés, Sasuke et quelques autres par-ci par-là que Naruto avait aperçu dans les couloirs. Sur le fauteuil à l'écart Naruto remarqua Hinata. Elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Neji suivit son regard et lui expliqua.

-_Les parents d'Hinata ne sont pas là ce week-end alors elle est chez moi._

Du monde arriva peu à peu, le son fut augmenté, des groupes se formèrent, l'alcool commençait à bien couler. Les bouteilles passaient de mains en mains, les vides s'entassaient déjà dans des coins. Naruto ne connaissait personne si ce n'était Hinata qui restait proche de lui, Sasuke et Neji. Il fit connaissance avec le gars ressemblant à Gaara. C'est comme ça qu'il appris qu'il était le frère aîné de ce dernier, d'une année. La blonde n'était autre que l'aînée des deux frères. Elle pestait quand elle croisait Kankuro de ne pas avoir réussi à décrocher Gaara de sons ordinateur. Elle avait pas mal entendu Gaara parler de Naruto et avait déjà en tête d'informer son petit cadet de la présence de Naruto à la fête, le lendemain histoire de lui faire les pieds.

La soirée s'écoulait, comme l'alcool hors des bouteilles et Naruto était au jardin avec trois gars du sport et Sasuke. D'apparence leur discussion était posée, les sélections pour le basket. Mais bien souvent rien n'était cohérent. Ils se chamaillaient entre mâles quand une « nana » passait par-là. Ils eurent la visite d'une certaine Ino qui se présenta à Naruto, les autres la connaissaient. Elle s'éloigna en compagnie des gars peu de temps après.

Puis Sasuke se mit à parler en français à Naruto sur des sujets bidons. Si le bahut lui plaisait, l'Anglais, son type de fille, et Naruto répondait en français. Les deux autres gars les abandonnèrent à leurs « french » discussions ne pigeant rien à la nouvelle conversation peu intéressante de toute façon.

Sasuke savait pertinemment que les deux autres n'auraient rien compris au français. Il avait réussi à les chasser.

Ils se tenaient dans un coin isolé du jardin, peu éclairé par la maison et les luminaires et aussi peu fréquenté. Naruto fixait son interlocuteur d'un regard lubrifié par l'alcool. Le regard de Sasuke l'était aussi mais en plus par un désir qui s'éveillait. Soudain Sasuke renversa Naruto et le fit allonger au sol, le maintint et le fixa intensément. Ce même désir venait d'apparaître dans les prunelles de Naruto.

Rapidement leurs lèvres se scellèrent, leurs langues se découvrirent mais quelqu'un eut l'idée d'arriver à ce moment-là.

Cette personne les poussa alors vers la maison en rigolant et les maintenant séparés pour ne pas attirer l'attention des curieux. C'est à nouveau seul tous les deux qu'ils se trouvaient à l'étage. La pièce ils s'en contrefichaient. Le jardin était bien après tout !

De l'autre côté de la porte Neji affichait un sourire pervers mais aussi soulagé. Arrivé en bas de l'escalier il vit Hinata qui l'interpella afin de savoir où pouvait bien se trouver Naruto. Il lui répondit qu'il était sans doute partit ou alors dans un coin reculé de la bâtisse en bonne compagnie.

A cette fin de réponse Hinata rougit et eut le courage de répliquer à son cousin que ce n'était pas le genre de Naruto.

C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas la tête pour cela. Pour contre Neji savait que Sasuke n'était pas un ange dans ce domaine. Et il lorgnait sur Naruto. Enfin, il en avait déduit entre toutes les critiques à l'égard du blond, puis ce qu'il avait heureusement interrompu à temps dans le jardin…

Là haut le blond et le brun se découvraient avec impatience oubliant le monde extérieur. Sasuke dominait Naruto qui se laissait faire et répondait aux baisers et caresses de son amant. A dire vrai Sasuke n'était soûl que de désir de pouvoir enfin être avec Naruto. Ce dernier subissait les vagues de désirs que Sasuke infligeait à son corps. Ils passaient une nuit unis en tout point. Puis l'alcool liée à leur nouvelle fatigue les firent sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, juste doux et cotonneux.

Neji ne revit pas Sasuke ou Naruto de la soirée. Vers quatre du matin il alla tout de même jeter un coup d'œil. La porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur mais il en avait la clef. Il pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre.

Naruto sur le dos, la tête enfouie dans le coup de Sasuke allongé sur le côté avec un bras passé autour du torse de Naruto. Ils dormaient tous les doux profondément. C'était bien la première fois que Neji pouvait voir Sasuke en compagnie masculine. En général il se tenait ou se changeait les idées en compagnie féminine.

En plus avec l'alcool ces deux là ne devaient pas avoir pensé à se protéger. Mais Naruto n'avait en rien le profil du coucheur de soirée. Seuls l'alcool associé à Sasuke avaient eu raison de lui. Enfin, il espérait, sinon il était en partie responsable de tout incident entre eux. Neji jeta pourtant un coup d'œil sous le lit. Et sourit. Sasuke ne devait donc pas être si peu maître de son comportement. Après coup Neji se rappela que la porte était aussi fermée. Sasuke avait donc bien préparé son coup…

Puis il avait d'autres chats à fouetter ! Les gens partaient tous maintenant. Neji était quasiment sobre, juste petite vodka et quelques bières le long de la soirée. Si des voisins appelaient la police il fallait au moins qu'il puisse s'expliquer ; calmement et clairement ainsi que répondre avec discernement à toute question. Ce qui n'était pas très évident en état d'ébriété…

Le réveil fut douloureux, tels des milliers d'aiguilles transperçant son encéphale. Et la lumière du jour baignant la pièce eut raison de sa rétine qui tira l'alarme, aggravant l'état de sa tête.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à analyser la situation. Il était dans un lit, ça il en était certain, pas le sien, certain aussi de cela. Il n'était pas seul, en témoignait le bras l'entourant encore.

Il fit une nouvelle tentative pour ouvrir les paupières, tentative qui se révéla un peu plus fructueuse que la première. Il mit un temps à s'adapter à la luminosité provenant de la fenêtre.

Il était bien dans une chambre, dans un lit double en compagnie d'un homme.

Naruto tilta. Que faisait-il dans le lit d'un gars de son âge. Ou plutôt qu'avaient-ils fait ? Le garçon il l'identifiait comme étant Sasuke. Ce qui lui fit horreur. Naruto eut un mouvement de recule à cette constatation qui tira Sasuke de son sommeil. Il émergea et constata aussi alors que Naruto le regardait avec un mélange de peur, d'incompréhension et de dégoût.

Sasuke voulu tenter une approche pour être sûr de ce qu'il pensait avoir vu dans ce regard. Le nouveau recul de Naruto confirma ses doutes.

Puis Naruto 'activa et fuit la situation rassemblant ses affaires. Sasuke se leva et tenta de ralentir Naruto. Ce dernier fut pris d'un accès de peur ou de rage et poussa violemment Sasuke qui tomba au sol et regarda hébété Naruto. Puis baissa les yeux. Naruto fermait la porte derrière lui. Il termina de s'habiller dans le couloir. C'est à ce moment –là.

_-Réveillé? Bien dormi?_

Aucune réponse à la question de Neji. Naruto l'ignora, dévala les escaliers, retrouva son sac dans l'entrée et sortit en courant d'une manière assez particulière avec la douleur…

Être le plus loin de cette maison de fous. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Que lui avait-il fait ? LA douleur qu'il ressentait dans le bas du dos et du bassin lui répondait plus qu'aisément. « Je me suis laissé…laissé…. » Les larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Naruto se dégoûtait, s'écœurait lui-même. Il rentra directement à l'appartement. Sur son passage des gens l'avaient dévisagé, d'autres lui avaient même donné un Klinex dans le bus.

Rentré, il alla dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Les larmes avaient disparu, il réfléchissait maintenant. Mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Il se déshabilla et se fit couler un bain d'eau froide pour effacer les dernières traces d'alcool. Puis il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu être avec un homme cette nuit. Le froid engourdissait ses membres et les pleurs refirent surface, en silence.

Il n'entendit pas la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir ni Tsunade l'appeler. Voyant les affaires de son neveux elle le savait présent et le chercha. Elle entra alors dans la salle de bain après avoir toqué sans réponse. Voyant Naruto dans la baignoire elle s'excusa. Mais en s'apprêtant à sortir, elle ne vit aucune réaction du côté de Naruto. Elle se ravisa donc et approcha. Il pleurait, ses lèvres étaient violacées.

-Naruto ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter closed!**

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas choqués ?

Par pitié, les Anti-Sasu/Naru yaoi et compagnie attendez…avouez que ce n'était pas vraiment un Sasu/Naru en bonne et due forme !

Et là je renvoie l'inverse, les pro-Sasu/Naru ne me tapez pas… vous verrez bien la suite…

Ahaha ! Ca ne vous aide en rien puisque je calme les deux clans opposants

(**èé** médisant, je sais déjà, bon d'accord à peu près, comment continuera leurs relations au bahut et en dehors !)

Merci à ceux qui me lisent, c'est très sympa d'avoir vos avis et de signaler les défaults pour améliorer!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Les passages en français seront précisés**__ dorénavant quand ils seront_**_entre français __non annoncés_**_ (où Sasuke quand ça l'amuse). Entre Tsunade et Naruto c'est forcément du français ! (quelqu'un en doutait ?)_

_**Je ne traduirai plus de l'anglais vers du français**__ (ça doit en soulager quelques uns...) Oui nous pouvons estimer que Naruto s'y est habitué (et ça me prenait plus de temps aussi…)_

**Chapitre Cinquième / Fifth Chapter :**

_Mais en s'apprêtant à sortir, elle ne vit aucune réaction du côté de Naruto. Elle se ravisa donc et approcha. Il pleurait, ses lèvres étaient violacées._

_-Naruto ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?_

Elle mit une main dans l'eau : glacée.

-Ne reste pas là-dedans Naruto !

Elle tira le bouchon du siphon et prit plusieurs serviettes. L'eau s'écoulait, elle enroula une première serviette autour de Naruto qui ne bougeait pas et pleurait encore.

Séché, réchauffé, dans sa chambre un bol de chocolat chaud entre les mains Naruto évitait le regard inquiet de Tsunade.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Naruto ? Si je n'étais pas rentrée ?

-Désolé ma tante.

L'utilisation du « ma tante » n'était pas bon signe. Naruto marquait un maximum de distance entre elle et lui. Le dialogue n'allait pas être des plus facile.

-Naruto, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas !

-Mais tout va bien !

-On ne pleure pas quand tout va bien !

Naruto se tut. C'était vrai. Quelle explication donner à Tsunade ? Car en fin de compte elle ne verrait pas la chose sous un bon œil. Avoir passé la nuit dans les bras d'un autre garçon de son âge… Alors qu'il était dns le bain froid les vapeurs de l'alcool partis, des morceaux de sa nuit lui étaient revenus. Il avait aimé ça. Même s'il ne pouvait se l'avouer véritablement, son corps le lui avait rappelé au éveil de ces souvenirs. Il avait était d'accord. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas sur que donner à grignoter à ce loup qu'était devenue Tsunade ? Elle avait endossé son costume de médecin face à la situation et avait mis de côté celui de tante.

-Très bien, si tu ne veux pas e parler peut-être qu'avec un de mes collègues cela irait mieux.

-C'est pas ça, ni toi...J'ai juste eu très peur.

-Peur de quoi ? Vas-y, je ne jugerai pas tu le sais.

J-ustement c'est à ma tante que j'aimerai parler et pas à un médecin.

Lui dire ? Tout lui dire ?

-Hier je suis allé à une fête… et j'y ai bu. Pas mal bu. Alors que j'en ai pas du tout l'habitude. Et disons que ce matin en me réveillant trou-noir quasi total. Et ça me fait peur.

-Où t'es tu réveillé ?

-Chez…

-Celui qui t'as invité.

-Oui.

-Mais où ?

Où ? Le lit, à côté de Sasuke, complètement dévêtu.

-Dans un coin de ce sui doit être la salle à manger.

-De quoi te rappelles-tu avant ?

-Du jardin et je suis tombé sur quelque chose. Puis le gars qui m'avait invité qui m'aidait. Puis plus rien.

-Ils t'ont sûrement laisser cuver dans ton coin sous l'œil de personne au cas ou tu leur faisait un coma éthylique…

-Ouais…

-As-tu interrogé ce garçon ?

-Lequel ?

Gaffe.

-Celui qui t'a invité.

Gaffe évitée.

-Euh non. Je suis parti en coup de vent par peur.

-Et bien, vas lui parler. S'il te semble louche…

-Je ne ferai rien. C'est tout et puis je ne suis pas léger ils n'ont pas pu me traîner longtemps.

-Lourd ! Ca c'est vrai ! Tu n'es plus le petit Naruto que je prenais sur mes genoux tous les matins pour un câlin !

-Mais, je cajole encore !

-Je te taquine! Bon, au moins ce « trou noir » calmera tes ardeurs pour ce genre de fêtes !

Naruto avait voulu la tante au médecin. Cette fin de conversation était bien celle d'une tutrice et non le diagnostic avec non de maladie à la fin. Il en était soulagé.

-Mais parle-moi quand ça ne va pas Naruto…

-hn.

-Repose-toi et réchauffe-toi, tu es encore bien pâle !

Chassez le naturel…il revient au galop…

Naruto passa son dimanche au lit à somnoler et réfléchir.

Dans un autre endroit de la ville, dans une villa.

_-Salut frérot !_

_-hn._

_-Ca ne va pas ?_

_-Fou moi la paix Itachi._

_-Râteau de soirée ?_

_-« Fou moi la paix », quel mot n'as-tu pas compris dans cette phrase ?_

Sasuke tourna les talons après avoir élevé la voix sur son aîné qui se trouvait dans le salon une tasse de café et le journal en mains.

Il monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Ce matin il avait pas mal discuté avec Neji. Ou plutôt Neji avait tenté de dégager les points positifs du problème. Mais Sasuke se répugnait. Il s'était laissé aller à ses pulsions. Et maintenant qu'il en avait pleinement conscience cela le détruisait.

C'était en fait le regard de Naruto qui l'avait détruit, blessé très profondément. Leur nuit avait été une erreur.

Pas une si grande erreur selon Neji. Mais Sasuke avait peur que cet incident se répande comme une traînée de poudre dans l'établissement. Sasuke avait sa réputation et un nom à défendre. Tout le monde n'était pas ouvert d'esprit comme Neji.

Et comment réagirait Naruto ?

Chance, ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe. Il l'éviterait sûrement.

Le lundi arrivait bien trop vite au goût de Sasuke et Naruto.

Itachi, alerté par le calme régnant du côté de la chambre de son cadet, pénétra dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Sasuke était allongé les yeux grands ouverts fixant le vide.

_-Allez, debout !_

Aucune réaction.

_-Sasuke ne m'oblige de bon matin à me fâcher contre toi_…

Toujours immobile Sasuke daigna pourtant parler.

_-Tu ne pourrais pas me dispenser pour la journée ?_

_-Tu n'es pas convalescent que je sache ? Allez, dépêche-toi, tu vas finir par être en retard_.

Sasuke s'assit sur son lit, toujours aussi mollasson.

Itachi découragé par le manque d'enthousiasme de Sasuke se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La lumière que laissa entrer la persienne que levait maintenant Itachi brûla la rétine de Sasuke qui plissa les yeux afin de s'y habituer.

_-Je pars au RVI, à ce soir et pas de bêtises. Je ne viendrais pas te chercher plus tôt pour une quelconque migraine ou mal de ventre._

_-Hn._

_-Et sois de meilleure humeur ! C'est agaçant !_

_-Je t'ai pas sonné Itachi._

_-C'est ton réveil qui n'a pas sonné !_

Itachi descendit, sortit et partit travailler laissant Sasuke seul pour se motiver un minimum.

Il arriva à se pointer à l'établissement scolaire avec seulement vingt petite minutes de retard, motif : flemmingite aiguë.

A l'intercours Sasuke rejoignit Neji au coin d'un couloir. L'ambiance était assez tendue et Neji était tracassé de voir Sasuke dans cet état. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Son masque impassible laissait transparaître son agacement.

Hinata passa dans le couloir à ce moment-là. Voyant son cousin elle alla vers lui, une question lui brûlait la langue.

_-Neji…_

_-Bonjour Hinata. Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_-Sauriez-vous où se trouve Naruto ?_

_-Pourquoi saurions-nous où se trouve cet idiot ?_

Sasuke avait répliqué sans trop réfléchir, par inquiétude. Il savait pertinemment qu'Hinata était dans la classe de Naruto. Le fait qu'elle ne sache pas où il se trouvait présageait le séchage de cours…

Il avait visé juste, Naruto l'évitait. Mais cela le blessait. Il aurait préféré un affrontement, une mise au clair de cet…incident.

Au même moment au B3 Lambton Road une couette se retrouvait au sol, jugée indésirable dans le lit de son propriétaire. Naruto avait volontairement arrêté son réveil et s'était rendormi jusque-là. Mais il se sentait lunatique. Heureux de sa témérité d'avoir séché et apeuré par la réaction prochaine de Tsunade. En plus fuir ne lui servait en rien. Le téléphone avait sonné par deux fois et la surveillante générale de l'établissement avait au deuxième essai laissé un message sur le répondeur.

Il alla prendre sa douche. Au sortir le téléphone sonna. Le numéro indiqué était le portable de Tsunade.

-Allô ?

Il maintint le combiné assez loin de son oreille, prêt à encaisser les cris et jurons de sa tante.

Mais seul un murmure lui parvint. Il s'empressa alors de rapprocher le combiné et s'excuser.

-Sorry. Can you repeat, please ?

-Je souis Itachi. J'appèle sous la dimande de votre tànt afin de savouar si tout allayt bien.

Naruto se doutait que sa tante veuille « savoir si tout allait bien ». C'était plutôt vraisemblablement une version édulcorée par cet Itachi. Un qui avait pigé le fonctionnement de Tsunade.

-Je me suis recouché et réveillé il y a peu de temps. Et je vais bien.

-Dans ce cas, tou devrè retourner à l'école.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui.

-Et quel est ton motif ?

-Aucun. Relatez juste les faits à ma tante.

-Ok. Au fait, connais-tou Sasuke ?

-Un peu, de vue…

-Ok.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je souis son frère et il semblait…mal ce matin. C'est comme cela depuis dimanche matin. Sais tou pourquoua ?

-Aucune idée. Bonne journée, aurevoir.

-Bye.

C'est vrai. Naruto se rappelait maintenant que le nom de famille de cet Itachi était Uchiwa. En y repensant, ils se ressemblaient pas mal. Cheveux noirs, traits fins, peau albâtre, même regard aussi : froid. Mais au souvenir que Naruto avait d'Itachi il était plus carré de visage que Sasuke et un peu plus bavard. Mais plus distant. A sa mémoire revenait maintenant la soirée, la nuit en compagnie de Sasuke…

Mal en pris au vase de se trouver sur la commode où trônait le téléphone. Le bras de Naruto, par colère mit cadres photos et vase au sol, en un geste et fracas. Puis Naruto se ressaisit.

-Aïe, ça n'est pas pour arranger mon cas…

Après avoir nettoyé, Naruto alla à la cuisine et se prépara une pizza surgelée. Pendant qu'elle cuisait au four il alluma son Mac et se connecta. Rien de bien étonnant, il n'y avait pas grand monde de connecté, seulement deux contacts. L'un était un gars rencontré en vacances avec lequel il avait sympathisé un soir…mais il ne lui parlait que rarement maintenant. L'autre était un ami d'enfance ayant déménagé au grand damne de Shikamaru qui avait assez mal vécu la séparation. Mais ils avaient gardé contact via le Net. Ce n'était plus vraiment un ami pour Naruto mais plus un confident, une connaissance, un autre regard.

**Vicco world dit :** Lu Naruto ! Pas censé être au bahut ?

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ slt. Je suis au United Kingdom.

**Vicco world dit :** lol. Tu déc'

_**Kyuubi dit: **_non. Depuis mi-juin.

**Vicco world dit :** Oo

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ Personne ne t'as mis au courant ?

**Vicco world dit :** non. N'empêche même là-bas il y a des bahuts…

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ et toi ?

**Vicco world dit :** Crise 2 foie.

_**Kyuubi world dit :**_ régime abandonné ?

**Vicco world dit :**…no comment... dis tu peux me trouver d chips goût vanille sur ton île ?

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ et cô dessert ?

**Vicco world dit :** ca ira XD

Leur conversation s'éternisa, Naruto une part de pizza à la main et Choji (vous n'aviez pas trouvé?) une main dans un paquet de chips. Choji n'essaya plus non plus de savoir pourquoi Naruto était connecté un jour d'école.

Au self Gaara avait hâte de voir Naruto. Lui parler aussi. Naruto ne s'était pas connecté du week-end, des relents de la fête. Temari s'était faite un plaisir à lui annoncer la présence du blond à la fête chez Neji. Gaara à cette annonce était resté de marbre. Il avait refusé d'y aller mais avait perdu pas mal à Counter Strike ce soir-là. A croire que le sort d'était acharné sur sa petite personne pour une soirée…ou un week-end.

Naruto n'était pas à sa place habituelle, ni à aucune autre place. En retard ? Gaara laissale temps couler un peu mais fini par s'en inquiéter. Il se fit violence pour enfin aller voir un groupe assis à une table centrale.

_-Neji._

_-Tiens Gaara, tu tente de te sociabiliser ?_

Temari n'avait pu s'empêcher de taquiner son petit frère. Ce qu'ignora Gaara.

_-Où est Naruto ?_

_-Absent._

_-Ok_.

Cette longue discussion avait pas mal coûté en salive et corde vocale à Gaara et Neji.

Gaara se dirigeait vers les grilles pour sortir de l'établissement. Mais Jiraya s'y tenait.

_-Que fais-tu là ?_

_-Migraine._

_-Infirmerie._

_-C'était mon excuse pour sortir prendre des nouvelles de Naruto._

D'un regard peu pensif, la main sous le menton Jiraya reprit.

_-Ah oui, j'ai vu son nom sur le registre des absences non justifiées._

_-Mais ce n'est pas son genre._

_-Appelle-le._

_-Il ne décroche pas._

_-Tu verras ce soir alors._

_-Soit mon absence pour l'après-midi est officielle soit elle est officieuse._

_-Je vois, je vois…première solution._

_-Merci._

_-Soigne-toi bien._

Ca de fait. Il prit le bus pour retourner chez lui, petite maison où Temari exerçait son régime totalitaire sur son petit peuple composé de Kankuro et lui. Leur père était également présent mais que très rarement et se souciait peu d'eux.

Arrivé chez lui Gaara alla retrouver son univers composé d'une pièce, sa chambre équipée d'un ordinateur possédant deux écrans, une manette de jeux, un clavier ergonomique en demi-cercle. Sa bécane était puissante, il s'en occupait lui-même.

Il se connecta. Une vingtaine de contacts était en ligne et voulurent en majorité lui parler. Mais Gaara se mit en absent et message automatique : Occupé-Urgent.

Au milieu de ses contacts il y avait Kyuubi. (la suite, imaginez-là en Anglais…flemme)

**Sand Kingdom dit :** Prkoi n'es-tu pas venu au bahut ?

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ Slt Gaara. Te regarde pas.

**Sand Kingdom dit :** Je passe ds ce cas là. C pas ton genre.

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ èé ça NE TE REGARDE PAS !

**Sand Kingdom dit :** Peut être, mais ça m'inquiète. Je passe qd même.

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ Si tu trouve mon adresse.

**Sand Kingdom dit :** Uzumaki à Newcastle ? facile.

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ ...

**Sand Kingdom dit:** Trouvé!

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Bon je t'attends alors...

Peu de temps après Naruto s'impatientait. Pour tout dire, il avait envie de voir Gaara et de parler de choses et d'autres.

Gaara chercherait pourtant à savoir la raison de son absence. Naruto relégua ce problème dans un coin de son esprit et alla chercher quelque chose à grignoter.

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit la sonnette de l'appartement signala la présence d'un individu derrière la porte. Gaara se tenait derrière, droit, attendant que Naruto daigne lui ouvrir. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Après que Naruto l'eut fait entrer, il découvrit un appartement vaste mais simple dans la décoration. Naruto le débarrassa de sa veste et l'installa au salon. Mais Gaara ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de tergiverser.

_-Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?_

_-Flemme de me lever puis d'aller en cours._

Gaara fit non de la tête.

-_Crache le morceau Naruto, j'ai pas tout mon temps. Temari va me tomber dessus si je ne retourne pas en cours._

Le barrage céda. Naruto commença à raconter la soirée jusqu'au moment du jardin. Menti en parlant de trou de mémoire et expliqua son réveil au côté de Sasuke. A son soulagement Gaara ne recula pas, ne critiqua pas non plus le fait qu'il se soit réveillé au côté d'un garçon. Puis Gaara prit la parole.

_-Je doute que tu ais véritablement aucun souvenir de ta…nuit._

_-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?_

_-C'est la présence de Sasuke. Il a déjà eu des vues sur des gars mais jamais n'est passé à l'acte. Enfin, je crois. En soirée du moins…alors ?_

_-En quoi la présence justifie que je m'en rappellerai ?_

_-Il ne profite pas des gens ivres._

Gaara esquissa un sourire.

_-Alors ? Toujours pas d'aveux ?_

_-J'aime pas les hommes. Encore moins Sasuke. J'vais bu !_

_-Ok ! Zen ! C'était donc juste un accident._

_-J'ai une peur bleue de le revoir._

_-Tu lui dis, juste un accident. Mais ne sois pas méchant avec lui ni écœuré de sa personne._

_-Facile à dire._

_-Tu as dit ne pas aimer les « hommes », mais as-tu aimé ?_

_-J'étais bourré ! C'est flou dans ma tête même si je m'en souviens !_

_-Ok, c'est toi qui vois de toute façon…_

L'après-midi passa Naruto et Gaara discutant informatique, ville, filles, oubliant que c'était une après-midi scolaire et que Gaara allait se faire attraper par Temari le soir-même.

Vers 21h00 le verrou de la pote d'entrée se fit entendre. Tsunade était rentrée.

-NARUTO ! L'ECOLE M'A APPELEE !

Gaara et Naruto se regardèrent. Les ennuis allaient commencer et ils avaient complètement oublié ça.

En arrivant dans la chambre de Naruto, la colère de Tsunade est en suspens. Naruto n'était pas seul. Rien de louche heureusement. Sa colère tomba. Naruto avait un ami !

Puis la colère reprit.

-Ce n'est au moins pas pour lui que tu sèches ?

-Non, il est justement venu pour connaître la raison de mon absence.

-Et puis-je connaître la raison ?

-Non. Mais j'assume ma connerie, puni-moi, je suis le seul fautif.

Tsunade s'horrifia.

-Rassure-moi, tu ne fais rien d'illégal Naruto ?

-Non, j'avais juste le cafard et j'ai traîné au lit. Puis pour l'après-midi Gaara est arrivé, inquiet.

-Tu ne refais plus ça Naruto. Appelle-moi au moins si tu n'es pas bien le matin !

-Oui, j'y penserai.

Gaara n'avait rien compris à la conversation, mais avait tout du moins saisi que la situation n'était pas aussi mal engagée qu'à l'arrivée de "la mère" de Naruto.

-Ton ami devrait rentrer chez lui maintenant.

-Je lui ai proposé de rester dormir…

-Refus. Ce sera ta punition. Tu n'as qu'à lui expliquer. Et je peux le reconduire si nécessaire.

-Ok.

Naruto, une fois Tsunade partie expliqua calmement à Gaara qui s'exlcama alors

-_Tu dois respecter ta mère!_

Naruto répondit à la négative, que Tsunade n'était pas sa mère mais sa tante qui s'occupait de son éducation depuis le décès de sa sœur. Gaara ne chercha pas à savoir pour le père.

Gaara prit ses affaires et alla au salon. Tsunade avait déjà les clefs de la voiture en main.

-Bon Naruto, pyjama, tu te laves les dents et au dodo !

-C'est bon je n'ai plus cinq ans.

Le tout avec un sourire sur le visage de Tsunade et Naruto.

Ce qui était bien avec Tsunade c'était que tout était mis au clair et aucune histoire ne traînait ad vitam eternam. C'était parfois sanguin dans les réactions, ça criait beaucoup mais c'était sur le coup.

Le lendemain Naruto n'eut d'autre solution que se rendre en cours. Cette fois-ci encore il du faire la route en compagnie de Neji.

_-Salut ! T'en veux à Sasuke, c'est ça._

_-Lu. Non je ne lui en veux pas. Mais qu'il ne m'approche plus. Et tu aurais dû nous séparer._

_-Neji le fixa sérieusement et se mit à rire._

_-Tu te fous de moi là ! Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de vous séparer en voyant ce fougueux baiser entre…_

_-Arrête ! Et oublie-ça…_

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le plus grand silence, juste perturbé par une adolescente désirant l'heure ou plutôt pour s'approcher de Neji.

Toute la journée il évita soigneusement tout contact avec Sasuke. En milieu de journée pourtant ils se retrouvèrent au self en même temps, Sasuke derrière Naruto.

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 terminé! **

Le self, moment convivial pour retrouver ses amis qui ne sont pas dans notre classe...mais je ne pense pas Sasuke et Naruto soient de cet avis...


	6. Chapter 6

"cc" j'aimerai pouvoir te répondre car j'ai à coeur d'expliquer quand vous avez un problème de compréhension par exemple,alors laisse-moi ton adresse (une fois suffit , promis je ne la communique à personne, pas même aux RG !)

**Chapitre Sixième / Sixth Chapter :**

_Toute la journée il évita soigneusement tout contact avec Sasuke. En milieu de journée pourtant ils se retrouvèrent au self en même temps, Sasuke derrière Naruto._

Une parole en français murmurée à l'oreille de Naruto.

-Bonjour, Âme en Peine.

-Hello Sasuke.

-Je suis désolé, oublions…

-It's already done.

Sasuke se recula. Il faisait l'effort de parler en français à Naruto et ce dernier prenait plaisir à lui répondre froidement en anglais!

-Tu ne veux plus me parler ?

Naruto, excédé, se tourna vivement et lâchant son plateau qui alla rencontrer le sol hurla à Sasuke.

-Fous-moi la paix Sasuke ! Ne m'approche plus. Ca ne t'a pas suffit une nuit ? Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Tu comprends ça ?

Sasuke était coït. Tout le monde les regardait maintenant. Pas grand monde devait avoir saisi les paroles de Naruto. Mais « Sasuke » avait été clairement entendu par une majorité et déjà des murmures parcouraient l'assemblée. De plus le ton employé par Naruto n'indiquait aucune gentillesse propre à une amitié.

Sasuke en voulait à Naruto d'être aussi dur avec lui. Mais le bénissait en cet instant d'avoir parlé en français.

Tout reprit son cours hormis Naruto qui bouillonnait de rage et sortit du self, laissant Sasuke en plan.

Gaara de sa place avait assisté à la scène. Sasuke murmurant à l'oreille de Naruto. Ce qu'il pouvait être maladroit Sasuke par moments !

Sasuke alla ensuite s'asseoir à la table centrale. Aucun ne manqua de le charrier pour tenter d'avoir une explication, aussi minime fut-elle.

Gaara finit par prendre son plateau et s'y dirigea à son tour.

-Hi everybody !

-Oh my Dear brother ! Welcome in the real world !

-Mort de Rire Tema.

-What ?

Temari se sentit « cassée » par son cadet. Sasuke, lui, sourit face à l'utilisation du « MDR » français. Et il s'adressa à Gaara.

-If it's about Naruto we can go out. I'll prefer.

-Ok.

Sandwich et yaourt en main, sans oublier la petite cuillère en plastique (très important pour le yaourt) tous deux sortirent et rangèrent leur plateau respectif au passage.

_-Renonce à lui Sasuke._

_-Oh ! Le plus asocial veut me conseiller dans le relationnel ?_

Gaara soupira tout en lançant un regard des plus noir à Sasuke.

_-Il est comme nous. Alors évite de tout foutre en l'aire._

_-Comme nous ? Qu'en sais-tu ?_

_-Jiraya est allé chez-lui. Kakashi l'a vu aussi. Il est allé de lui-même à l'église, par deux fois._

_-Et alors ? Deux points communs ce n'est qu'une coïncidence._

_-Pff. Fais ce que tu veux Sasuke, mais ne viens pas te plaindre s'il s'avère qu'il est ton âme sœur et que vous n'arrivait pas à vous entendre._

_-Il ne peut pas être mon âme sœur. Et puis si je le veux, je l'aurai._

_-Egoïste._

_-Gaara. Comment pourrait-il être comme nous alors qu'il déborde de sentiments et n'est même pas capable de se contrôler ? Tu as bien vu à l'instant sa réaction ! Il était hors de lui pour juste quelques mots !_

_-Oui j'ai bien vu. Mais en même temps, tu sais aussi choisir tes mots pour faire enrager ton entourage. Et puis si Kakashi et Jiraya s'y intéressent c'est qu'il y a une forte probabilité qu'il puisse aussi basculer à travers les miroirs._

_-Tu me soûle. Arrête d'insinuer qu'il est comme nous. JE le veux juste pour moi, un point c'est tout._

_-Tu ne m'auras plus._

Gaara est Sasuke se regardèrent. Naruto se tenait derrière eux, visage fermé à toute expression. Sasuke commença à s'expliquer.

_-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Naruto… Maître ? De quoi vous mêlez-vous !_

L'illusion disparut. Le Naruto au visage froid laissa place à Kakashi vêtu d'un pull gris beaucoup trop grand et d'un jeans bien délavé.

_-Je me mêle de la conversation de deux élèves qui pourrait compromettre les plans si Naruto vous avait entendu._

Sasuke était vexé de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant par une illusion de premier niveau.

Kakashi regardait Sasuke de manière perplexe.

_-Sasuke, je te demanderai de ne plus approcher Naruto pendant un certain temps._

_-Mais…_

_-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Le premier à ne pas savoir dissimuler ses sentiments ici c'est toi. J'ai à faire alors soyez sage maintenant !_

Kakashi tourna les talons. Sasuke l'avait mauvaise. Être rabaissé de la sorte sans pouvoir répondre !

_-Allez, ne fais pas cette tête ! Kakashi a dit ça justement dans le but de t'énervé._

Le masque impassible réapparu progressivement sur le visage de Sasuke. Il lança.

_-Il me faut Sakura._

Gaara le regarda et apparut soulagé.

_-Héhé ! Je retrouve Sasuke Uchiwa là !_

L'après-midi passa. Sans que Sasuke et Naruto se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

Jiraya de son côté avait accueillit Kakashi dans son bureau. Une décision important avait été prise entre eux.

Sasuke à la fin des cours et de l'entraînement de football repartit en compagnie de Sakura.

Naruto quant à lui s'était fait coller pour le soir même. Soit disant qu'il avait regardé de travers un professeur dans les couloirs. Jiraya s'en était mêlé et il en résultait ces deux heures de colle. La puasse.

Il attendait devant la salle 205 que Jiraya arrive. Naruto semblait être le seul élève collé pour la soirée. Quand une voix derrière lui :

_-Et bien Naruto ? Tu es abonné aux heures de colles !_

_-Je plaide non coupable._

_-Ah oui. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider. Ce professeur de Science est du genre tenace quand il à quelqu'un dans le collimateur. Bon, comme ce « prof » ne t'a rien donné à faire, nous pouvons discuter !_

_-Si vous voulez. Et de quoi ?_

_-Les grenouilles ! Tu aimes ça ?_

_-Les cuisses. C'est succulent !_

Jiraya le regarda effaré.

_-Espèce de français !_

_-Je rigolais. Les grenouilles ne sont pas ma passion. Elles se ressemblent toutes en plus._

_-Ah, viens. Je vais te montrer quelques spécimens. Tu verras qu'elles ne se ressemblent pas toutes ! J'en ai toujours une ou deux avec moi_ !

Naruto pensait que Jiraya se payait sa tête. Mais Jiraya le laissa un moment puis revint avec un petit vivarium. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite grenouille d'une longueur de cinq centimètres.

_-Voilà. Je te présente Gamabunta ! Même s'il est petit il est très âgé. C'est mon fidèle compagnon._

_-J'en conclue que c'est un mâle._

_-Oui. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, j'avais ton âge quand je l'ai rencontré !_

_-Et vous allez me dire que c'est un Prince charmant._

_-Charmant, pas vraiment mais prince des grenouilles plus que sûrement !_

Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire. Son interlocuteur pouvait être déclaré comme cliniquement…fou.

_-Il lui arrive de fumer la pipe._

« Et vous plus que ça. » pensa Naruto. La sonnerie d'un portable se fit entendre.

_-Naruto ! Tu connais pourtant le règlement !_

_-Ce n'est pas le mien monsieur. Mais le vôtre._

_-Ah, tu as raison !_ (même si c'est un blond )

Jiraya se leva et sortit après avoir pris l'appel. Il laissa Naruto en compagnie de Jiraya.

Naruto ne s'y intéressait d'ailleurs nullement. Il regarda sa montre.

_-Pssit ! Microbe !_

Il releva la tête. Etait-ce lui qu'on appelait ainsi ? Et qui avait parlé ?

_-Eh ! Par ici !_

Naruto se laissa guider par la voix de son interlocuteur inconnu. Mais il n'y avait personne ans cette direction.

_-Et le myope ! Le vivarium ! Ouvre-le !_

Décidément, cette voix devait être un mini démon…où se cachait l'ange devant interdire à Naruto d'écouter les indications du petit diable ? Ouvrir le vivarium puis se faire tuer par Jiraya.

Quelque chose venait de heurter la vitre du vivarium. Excédé, Naruto s'approcha un peu plus du vivarium pour en faire le tour. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la grenouille.

Gamabunta fumait la pipe.

Naruto n'en croyait pas sa paire d'yeux. Jiraya devait avoir truqué l'affaire avant son départ.

Pourtant en s'approchant encore un peu Naruto vit l'amphibien prendre de sa patte avant droite la pipe et tirer une bouffé et enlever la pipe afin de parler.

_-Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Ah les humains…Si la Science ne vous le dit pas et démontre par A+B vous refusez d'y croire, hein ?_

Naruto pensait rêver. Fallait-il répondre et peut-être entrer dans le piège tendu par Jiraya ?

Qu'avait-il à y perdre ? Il était pris pour un instable dans cet établissement, pour un gêneur aussi.

_-Qui es-tu ?_

_-Mais tu n'as rien écouté ma parole ! Je me présente. Gamabunta, le plus grand et le chef des amphibiens de mon espèce. Je sais, je ne suis pas très-grand. Mais tu ne me vois pas dans mon meilleur jour… Cet imbécile de Jiraya me veut toujours près de lui. Alors une grenouille de trois mètres de haut ce n'est pas des plus discret…_

_-Trois mètres ? Mais aucune grenouille mesure une telle taille !_

_-Petit ignare ! Ouvre le vivarium et tu verras !_

Naruto hésitait. Voir un tel phénomène pouvait être tentant. Mais aussi irrationnel.

_-Non._

_-Comment ça, non ! As-tu bien compris qui j'étais ?_

_-Oui. Mais je dis non. Je ne tiens pas à être en mauvais terme avec Jiraya._

_-En mauvais terme avec moi ? Gamabunta, qu'as-tu demandé à Naruto ?_

Et voilà que l'aliéné entrait en scène sans aucun étonnement pour le fait que Naruto conversait avec une grenouille. Mais déjà Gamabunta avait rangé sa pipe et cessé de parler, enlevant toute crédibilité à Naruto.

Jiraya poursuivit.

_-Tu l'entendais ?_

_-Comment ?_

_-Gamabunta. As-tu parlé avec lui ?_

Septique Naruto répondit par une hochement de tête affirmatif.

_-Peu de personnes sont capables de prêter l'oreille à Gamabunta. T'a-t-il dit pour sa taille ?_

_-Trois mètres._

_-Deux mètres quatre-vingt-quatorze exactement.. Mais il se grandit toujours…_

_-Vous débloquez complètement !_

_-Quoi ?_

Jiraya reprit tout son sérieux.

-_Oses-tu remettre en doute ce que je t'ai dit ?_

_-C'est la base de la philosophie monsieur. Remettre en question ses propres opinions et ceux des autres._

_-Et la Science ?_

_-Un domaine à part où la vérité est détenue. Il est vérifié que l'eau bout à 100° Celsius._

_-Vu sous cet angle… Donc il est vérifié que Gamabunta mesure 2m94. Pas plus pas moins._

_-Une grenouille de cette taille c'est tout bonnement absurde !_

_-Et une grenouille qui parle ?_

_-Un canular. Ça tombe votre grenouille est en plastique !_

Pourtant Naruto l'avait bien vu bouger et fumer. Il eut une idée.

_-Mais votre grenouille ne parle plus depuis votre arrivée !_

_-Alala. Les recrues ne sont plus du niveau d'antan ! Gamabunta, peux-tu faire quelques vers pour cet inculte ?_

Gamabunta s'éclairci la voix. Et à l'étonnement de Jiraya, il se mit à chanter et en français.

« J'accepte quoi qu'il en coûte

Tout le pire du meilleur

Je prends les larmes et les doutes

Les risques et tous les malheurs

Tout mais pas l'indifférence »

Jiraya n'avait rien saisit. Mais Naruto avait reconnu. Du J.J. Goldman. Mais l'intérêt n'était pas dans la chanson ni le chanteur. Juste la dernière phrase, « Tout mais pas l'indifférence ».

-----------------------------------------------

_-Tu m'aime un peu ?_

_-Non._

Sasuke tenait dans ses bras Sakura, nue. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. La jeune fille continua ses questions.

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-Je suis frustré._

_-De quoi ?_

_-Je n'arrive plus à réprouver une sensation._

_-Tu éprouves, toi ?_

-Non justement. Et je ne pourrai pas le refaire avec cette personne.

Sakura se redressa sur un coude et fixa Sasuke.

_-Si tu sais que tu n'éprouveras plus, que tu ne peux pas retenter, que cela te frustre, pourquoi t'entêtes-tu ?_

Sasuke détourna son regard mais passa une main dans les cheveux de la demoiselle.

_-Parce que je persévère et que rien ne doit me résister._

Il cessa brusquement tout geste et écouta. Itachi était rentré.

_-Rhabille-toi. Sors !_

Sakura n'attendit pas d'autre ordre et sortit par la fenêtre. Ce qu'elle pouvait haïr Itachi. Il avait toujours le chic de rentrer plus tôt que prévu dans ces moments là.

Sakura était habituée à la distance de Sasuke. Il avait toujours été comme ça et elle s'était résolue. Jamais il ne serait son petit ami comme on l'entend. Jamais il ne se comporterait comme un adolescent normal avec une fille. Mais par moment Sakura haïssait au plus haut point Sasuke d'être si froid et de la considérer comme un objet de plaisir. Mais elle était la seule à l'avoir. Enfin, non, d'après ce qu'il venait e confesser une autre personne avait eu Sasuke. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il parlé de cela ? D'accord que le principe des sentiments était à bannir chez eux mais un minimum de respect devait être appliqué !

Sasuke ne se souciait guère de ce qu'éprouvait Sakura. La rentrée soudaine d'Itachi était une simple excuse pour se débarrasser de Sakura. Son frère ne contesterait point la présence féminine au côté de lui. Et après tout il la reverrait peut-être dans la soirée là-bas.

Il se leva et se rhabilla à son tour sans remettre de T-shirt. Se défouler, faire le vide, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait.

_-Itachi ! Je sors._

Alors que Sasuke se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée Itachi apparu dans l'encadrement d'une porte sur la gauche.

_-Et puis-je savoir où tu comptes aller dans cette tenue ?_

Sans répondre Sasuke ouvrit un placard et prit une veste semi-kimono bleu-ciel à bord foncés et saisi un paquet en bas du placard.

_-Ca te va ?_

_-Ok Sasuke, mais ne tarde pas trop ou je dîne sans toi._

_-Je n'ai de toute façon pas faim._

_-Pff, fais comme tu voudras._

Déjà Sasuke fermait la porte d'entrée et franchissait le portail de la propriété.

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto se réveilla, une chanson de J.J Goldman en tête. Il était toujours dans cette salle de colle. Le vivarium trônait sur le bureau, la grenouille à l'intérieur. Elle ne parlait pas, ne fumait pas, ne chantait pas.

-Gama…bunta.

Un coassement pour toute réponse.

-Pff, et dire que j'ai rêvé que tu fumais, parlais et chantais en français aussi…

_-Naruto ?_

_-Ah monsieur !_

_-Je t'ai laissé dormir. L'heure est passée, j'ai déjà appelé chez toi. Ta mère nous attend._

_-Ma tante. Vous restez dîner ?_

_-Ma foi, comment pourrais-je résister à…ta tante ?_

Sur le trajet en auto Naruto repensait à son rêve. Selon Jiraya il s'était assoupit pendant qu'il était partit converser au téléphone.

Pourtant Naruto n'avait aucune souvenance de fatigue et baisse de l'attention.

Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir. La voiture s'arrêta.

_-Gamabunta…_

_-Comment Naruto ?_

_-Gamabunta. C'est le nom de votre grenouille ?_

_-Euh…oui. Comment le sais-tu ?_

_-Je…vous l'avez peut-être dit la dernière fois que vous êtes venu à la maison…_

_-Ah, ça se peut…_

En son fort intérieur Jiraya souriait. Cette remarque montrait que Naruto n'avait pas oublié. Il avait réussi le test avec succès.

-----------------------------------------------

_-Et bien, tu me sembles bien plus troublé et désorienté que lui._

-_Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde Kakashi._

_-Oh, mais cela me concerne Sasuke, étend donné que je compte bien introniser Naruto._

Aucune réplique ne vint de Sasuke.

_-Allez, tu y vas une heure maximum. Après tu devras sinon te débrouiller jusque demain matin à l'heure où je me réveillerai._

Sasuke fit face à une psyché, sabre long en main et la traversa comme de l'eau.

Kakashi regarda la surface du miroir redevenir lisse. Il alla vers un fauteuil au rez-de-chaussée et s'y assit. Quelques minutes passèrent puis il sortit un petit livre d'une de ses poches… pour passer le temps.

* * *

**Clôture du chapitre 6 !**

Petit mot _: Le coup des sandwichs au self, c'est juste qu'à mon établissement scolaire il est possible de choisir entre « restaurant » entendez par là une assiette avec de la nourriture dedans, ou « cafétéria » où nous pouvons prendre des frites, salades, sandwich ou Panini Donc disons que eux c'est possible aussi (même plus que probable puisqu'en Angleterre ils ont entre 45mn et 1h30 pour manger …)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Septième / Seventh Chapter :**

_Kakashi regarda la surface du miroir redevenir lisse. Il alla vers un fauteuil au rez-de-chaussée et s'y assit. Quelques minutes passèrent puis il sortit un petit livre d'une de ses poches… pour passer le temps._

---------------------------------------------

Tsunade les attendait. Elle ne pensa même pas à lancer un regard noir à Naruto de s'être fait coller ce soir. Elle s'empressa bien plus de questionner Jiraya sur sa journée. Naruto en profita pour aller dans sa chambre.

Il était certain de ne pas avoir rêvé. Cette grenouille avait chanté, et en français de prime ! D'ailleurs pourquoi aurait-il dans un rêve entendu une chanson de J.J Goldman interprétée par une grenouille ? On dit que dans les rêves les couleurs, sons et odeurs n'existent pas, qu'ils ne sont que pure illusion. Dans son « rêve » encore, Jiraya était apparu. Il avait parlé de recrues mais de recrues pourquoi faire ? Une secte avec Jiraya comme Gourou ? L'image semblait très probable pour Naruto.

Sa tante le tira de ses pensées, le dîner était servi. De la soirée Naruto se força à ne plus penser à cette heure de colle un peu hors norme. Il tuait plus le temps à voir les jeux entre Tsunade et Jiraya. Un clin d'œil par-ci, un frôlement de main par-là, des compliments à vous rappeler « Mon cœur, Mon amour ».

La soirée prenait ainsi une tournure romanesque. Tsunade faisait des yeux doux à Jiraya, celui-ci complimentait la maîtresse de maison sur tout. Naruto avait quant à lui le rôle de… chandelier. L'adolescent ordinaire régissait face à une situation comme celle-là en racontant des anecdotes sur son parent, faisait la tête mais ne laissait pas les tourterelles roucouler. Mais Naruto laissait faire. Cela l'amusait. Ils s'entendaient si bien ! Cela aurait été comme séparer la glace vanille de la glace chocolat ! (vous remarquerez que j'aime cette image )

Mais même les plus belles choses avaient une fin. Sauf que leur histoire, ce n'était que la fin d'une partie… Jiraya repartit, laissant aux soins de Naruto une Tsunade planant à très haute altitude dans le ciel. Naruto s'en amusait et taquinait maintenant sa tante.

-Ma petite grenouille adoréeuh !

-Naruto ! Ne te moque pas de cet homme charmant !

-¡De tu GUApo Hombre ! (en espagnol : De ton bel Homme… )

Naruto fit rouler le « r » de « hombre » et s'amusa à former un coassement sur l'adjectif.

-Cesse tes âneries !

-Ton petit renard ne peut pas faire l'âne !

-Et moi ? Je ne suis pas une grenouille !

-Mais toi tu peux Rrrrrouuucouleeeeer, Ô touuurrrrrterrrreeeeelle de mon cieeeeel !

-Oh ! Avoue qu'il est galant homme !

-Je ne le définirai pas comme « galant homme », mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas déplaisant. Vous allez bien ensemble.

-Mais bon, doux rêve n'est pas pain.

-Des proverbes venant de toi la nuit ça fait bizarre…

-J'adopte ta façon de penser ! C'était quoi déjà la devise de ton personnage de bande dessinée ?

-De MAN-GA ! "Je suis mon nindo! »

-Voilà !

-Maintenant les petits, au lit !

-Hé ! Tu n'es pas habilité à me dire ça Naruto ! J'ai changé tes couches ! Je t'ai réconforté quand le croque-mitaine sortait de ton placard lorsque tu n'avais pas rangé ta chambre !

-…le croque-mitaine n'est jamais venu dans ma chambre !

-Oh, avoue que ma réplique mettait fin à l'inversement des rôles !

Tsunade avec quelques verres d'alcool devenait spéciale, voire enfantine dans sa façon de voir les choses. Mais heureusement elle avait l'alcool joyeux.

Ils allèrent se coucher vers les deux heures du matin. Jiraya quant à lui faisait un petit détour et était occupé à garer sa voiture près d'une église. La nuit était bien avancée, au stade où certain s'amusaient à dire qu'il est très tard d'autres très tôt. Jiraya n'était plus là pour un bon repas, une bonne bavette ni même s'amuser. A la lumière de la pleine lune on pouvait distinguer un homme adossé à une stèle assez étrange et qui lisait encore et toujours le même livre. Les inscriptions sur la stèle n'étaient pas en latin ou cyrillique, ni en hébreux, arabes, grec et s'éloignaient trop de l'égyptien. D'ailleurs que ferait une stèle en égyptien dans ce cimetière du Nord-Est de l'Angleterre! (en anglais toujours)

-Alors Kakashi, tu lis quelques passages de mes œuvres à tes anciens compagnons ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'Obito ou Asuma sachent apprécier votre style Jiraya…

-Ah heureusement que des gens comme toi comprennent mon ART ! Sinon…

Kakashi leva son nez de l' « oeuvre » littéraire.

-Naruto ? Il a pu parler avec ?

-Oui, Gamabunta et Naruto ont discuté. Naruto a même tenu tête à la volonté de Gamabunta de sortir du vivarium ! Peut être curieux en apparence mais il réfléchit pas mal en vérité.

- Vous l'avez endormi ?

-Oui. Et il n'a rien oublié. Sur le trajet il m'a demandé si Gamabunta se prénommait ainsi. Or je sais parfaitement ne pas avoir prononcé ça en sa présence.

-Donc nous pouvons commencer à lui révéler qui nous sommes.

-Je préfèrerai que ce soit les jeunes qui s'en occupent. Après tout si nos doutes sur les liens entre Sasuke et Naruto se confirment, il serait plus judicieux de les laisser se débrouiller et être simplement en retrait. Nous devons intervenir au minimum dans les relations personnelles de deux âmes.

-D'ailleurs, Sasuke est de plus en plus à cran. Il n'est pas prêt à admettre quoi que ce soit. Je lui ai conseillé de rester à distance raisonnable de Naruto.

-Il recommence ?

-Oui. J'ai l'impression de le revoir quand il était à la recherche d'Itachi. Egoïste, se croyant supérieur. Je n'aime pas trop cela. Que devons-nous faire ?

-Au plus vite introniser Naruto.

-Cela ne serait pas trop risqué ?

-Naruto est une âme égarée qui doit retourner dans le Royaume.

-Mais, vous savez parfaitement que Naruto étant le…

-Kakashi. Pouvons-nous encore attendre ? Tu as juré comme nous tous de rendre un jour le Royaume des Âmes au Yondaïme. Ils se sont sacrifiés !

Jiraya pointa la stèle. Kakashi passa alors sa main sur la stèle. D'un doigt il fit le contour des…lettres ? non…signes ? gribouillis ? gravés dessus.

-Naruto ne doit pas avoir son nom gravé dessus. Cela signerait la fin du règne du Yondaïme.

-C'est pour cela que nous sommes si nombreux à graviter autour de Naruto. Et c'est aussi pour ça que Sasuke doit se reprendre. Car il semble inéluctable qu'ils soient deux âmes sœurs. Il ne faut absolument pas que l'un ou l'autre rejoigne les rangs de notre ennemi.

-Alors, comment faisons-nous pour introniser Naruto ?

-Laissons-faire les jeunes. Ils en meurent d'envie. De toute façon tu as toutes les chances pour que Sasuke te désobéisse et approche Naruto.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas d'autorité sur mes élèves…

-Héhé ! Bien venu au club ! Tout maître passe un jour par ce cap !

Kakashi regarda perplexe Jiraya. Les élèves de Jiraya étaient morts pour deux d'entre eux et le troisième s'était hissé au rang de chef du Royaume des Âmes. Lui, Kakashi, avait été l'élève du Yondaïme. Son meilleur ami et coéquipier avait perdu la vie par une témérité et un orgueil mal placé chez Kakashi. Suant à leur coéquipière, elle ne s'en était jamais remise.

Et maintenant Kakashi allait avoir Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto si tout se passait bien. Eux aussi étaient appelés à de grandes choses et à un destin plutôt compliqué. Deux âmes sœurs, cela devenait rare. Les avoirs dans une même génération aussi. Les regrouper dans une même équipe était quasi inespéré. Mais Naruto et Sasuke défiaient les lois de la probabilité. La mission de Kakashi serait de maintenant ces deux âmes en bons termes.

-Sinon le front, inchangé ?

-Oh, jusqu'ici le RI (Régiment d'Infanterie) sept continue son avancée.

-J'en conclue que Sasuke est venu.

-Il est toujours là-bas. Il a décidé d'y rester jusque demain matin. C'est une nouvelle âme qui m'apporte des informations sur le Front Ouest. Les troupes à l'Est ont dû reculer de deux kilomètres au moins. L'ennemi augmente ses effectifs à une allure phénoménale. Au Nord Sasuke est en train de nous faire une percée. Au moins il reverse sa rage d'une bonne manière.

-Gaara est seul à l'Est ?

-Non, Temari est avec lui pour remplacer temporairement Kankuro dont les marionnettes ne sont pas totalement réparées. Elles étaient dans un tel état…

-L'ennemi devient plus coriace que le cafard… Et Neji ?

-Toujours pas revenu pour aller combattre à l'Ouest. Mais ce n'est pas dramatique, **les lunaires **maintiennent sans grandes difficultés l'ennemi sur une même position. Au pire Sakura peut toujours venir en renfort.

-Il faut garder les médecins à l'arrière Kakashi. En ce temps de conflits il pourrait être fatal de faire combattre nos rares médecins. Quant à Neji il ferait bien de mettre, tout comme Sasuke, son orgueil de côté. Nous n'avons pas besoin de tels comportements dans nos rangs. Ce sont des failles qu'exploitera l'ennemi.

-Je vais retenter de lui parler.

-Bon courage. Ce n'est pas tout mais demain il faut être en forme pour travailler. Et veille à ce que Sasuke ne soit pas trop en retard demain matin. Les retards sans excuses ne sont pas des plus appréciés.

Jiraya s'avançait déjà dans l'allée pour repartir. Quand :

-Oh et j'oubliais, mets deux ronds dans la musique. Il serait intéressant que Sasuke arrive à s'excuser auprès de Naruto…

-Ce sera fait. Bonne nuit Maître.

Jiraya partait définitivement et Kakashi retournait dans l'église. Il allait attendre sagement le retour de Sasuke… une centaine de page ferait l'affaire !

Au petit matin, dans la brume de l'automne Sasuke sortit de l'église. Une idée lui était venue à l'esprit.

° knock-knock° (ou toc-toc en français nn' )

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Good Morning, who are you ?

-Hello Misses. I'm Sasuke. A Naruto's friend. Je peux vous parler en français si cela vous arrange.

-Ah, et bien, entre Sasuke !

Tsunade avait la tête qui tournait un peu. La soirée avait été joviale, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son réveil.

-Naruto dort encore. Mais, dis-moi, tu ne serais pas le petit frère d'Itachi ?

-Si madame.

-Bon ,je vais voir si mon petit paresseux peut être réveillé…

Tsunade se rendit alors dans la chambre de Naruto encore plongée dans le noir. Elle s'approcha du lit de Naruto et passa une main sur son front.

-Mon petit renard, réveille-toi.

-Nn…commence à 10h…

-Pourtant un de tes amis est là.

Naruto prit le temps d'analyser les paroles de Tsunade. Gaara ici ? De si bon matin ?

-Dis à Gaara de retourner se coucher…

-Ce n'est pas Gaara. Allez, debout où je demande à cet autre ami de venir dans ta chambre !

C'était sans façon pour Naruto. Il repoussa sa couette. Habillé d'un T-Shirt large et d'un vieux short pour tout pyjama il se rendit, encore tout ensommeillé, au salon.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Qu…que fais tu chez moi ?

-Je…

Sasuke n'avait pas prévu de « speach ». C'était vrai, il n'avait rien à faire ici…

-M'excuser encore une fois. C'est…dommage de rester en mauvais termes.

-Doublement fautif. Je pouvais dormir ce matin.

-Mais en quelle langue dis-je te le dire à la fin ! DESOLE- PARDON, EXCUSE-ME, SORRY, MY APOLOGIZE !

Naruto trouvait que la situation tournait au vinaigre et était beaucoup trop compliquée pour un mercredi matin.

Il ne manquait plus que Sasuke parle à voix haute au sujet de leur « nuit » et que Tsunade soit au courant. Comment ?

-Stop ! C'est bon !

Sasuke obéit.

Mais Naruto ne savait pas que sa tante était sous la douche, froide pour faire disparaître les dernières traces d'alcool de la veille et ne risquait pas d'entendre Sasuke. (She's singing in the rain nn' )

Sasuke se rassit sur le canapé, Naruto alla en face de lui sur l'un des deux fauteuils.

-Pourquoi veux-tu tant que je te pardonne ?

-Je…c'est… compliqué…

-Ne dis pas que tu m'aimes.

-Râté. Je ne peux pas nier cela. Mais…il y a d'autres facteurs entrant en ligne de compte.

-Comme ?

-Je te le dis, ce n'est pas si simple ! On m'a même interdit de t'approcher pour le moment car tu ne dois pas être au courant pour l'instant.

-Et tu viens ce matin pour me le dire.

-Pas vraiment…Je ne supporte pas que tu inverse les rôles.

-Oh pauvre chou ! Tu m'en veux encore car tu n'as pas supporté que je te dise mes pensées à ton sujet devant tous tes amis !

L'idée de partir démangeait fortement Sasuke. Celle de foutre son poing dans la figure de Naruto aussi. Mais il baissa la tête et contint sa colère.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre !

Naruto se demanda alors si Sasuke se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas clair quand il donnait des explications… Après tout il venait parler mais sans dire de QUOI. Et ensuite il osait dire que son interlocuteur ne saisissait pas le sens de la discussion…

-Très bien, alors voyons les choses d'une autre manière. Qui t'a dit de ne pas m'approcher, pourquoi et je ne dois pas être au courant de quoi ?

-Je ne peux répondre à aucune de tes questions.

-Alors ne m'en veux pas de ne pas saisir le motif de ta venue !

Sasuke se leva.

-Très bien. Samedi vient chez moi. Si je peux tout t'expliquer. Sinon tu sauras de toute manière assez rapidement de quoi j'essaie de te parler. Demande à Gaara aussi. Ou Neji. Ils sont au courant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Une activité extra-scolaire un peu différente…Désolé j'ai cours ce matin pour 9h00.

Sasuke partit. Tsunade revint et trouva Naruto au salon, assit à méditer.

-Où est ton ami ?

-Parit en cours.

-Et pourquoi venait-il ?

-M'expliquer quelque chose sans me l'expliquer.

-c'est bien tu t'es trouvé des amis aussi compliqués que Shikamaru et Kiba !

-Mouais, si on veut…

A l'interclasse de ce mercredi, Sasuke et Neji étaient réunis. Non loin d'eux, un peu en retrait d'eux en vérité, Gaara écoutait sa musique. Naruto passa dans ce même couloir.

-Hé, Naruto !

Neji fit signe à Naruto d'approcher. Naruto hésita mais au même moment Gaara enleva ses écouteurs pour se joindre à Sasuke et Neji. (discute en anglais)

-Sasuke t'a parlé ce matin de notre activité extrascolaire.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Ah, oui. En fait nous ne pouvons pas en parler. Les gens normaux ne peuvent pas comprendre puisque…

-C'est compliqué.

-Oui, exactement. Normalement tu ne devrais même pas savoir. Mais nous mourrons d'envie ou plutôt Sasuke et Gaara en meurent, de savoir si tu en serais capable ?

-La question « capable de quoi » est inutile ?

-Oui, désolé. Mais nous allons d'abord nous en référer à un de nos supérieurs. Donc pour Samedi ça tien toujours ?

-Je verrai.

L'après-midi Naruto était seul. Tsunade avait pourtant préparé une liste de tâches à faire. Aller à la poste. Faire les courses. La première demande n'était pas un souci. Mais pour la deuxième cela se compliquait…

**

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 7 terminé!_**

Peut-être (sûrement en vérité) plus court…mais je pense qu'il y a pas mal d'informations à ranger correctement dans vos esprits (non pas de mauvais jeu de mot avec « âme » nn')


	8. Chapter 8

_**« Le miroir est l'âme de la femme comme le sabre est l'âme du guerrier. »**_

proverbe japonais

**Chapitre huitième / Eighth Chapter :**

_L'après-midi Naruto était seul. Tsunade avait pourtant préparé une liste de tâches à faire. Aller à la poste. Faire les courses. La première demande n'était pas un souci. Mais pour la deuxième cela se compliquait…_

Le supermarché. Invention formidable où vous trouvez presque tout ce que vous cherchez…quand vous êtes familiarisé à la langue des emballages. Naruto désespérait pourtant à trouver les soupes, les sauces et les pommes frites surgelées. Les paquets se ressemblaient et manque de chance, l'emballage des pommes frites ne comportait pas de photographie du produit. Mais comment faisaient les illettrés dans ce pays ?

Tournant depuis trois bonnes minutes dans le rayon des surgelés, quelqu'un ayant aperçu Naruto, s'approcha de lui.

-Can I Help you ?

Et en plus c'était un anglais, en anglais, en Angleterre, qui lui proposait, quoi? Ah oui, "help", aide.

-Euh... (très british tout ça) Yes, Chips apples.

Tout en cherchant encore Naruto fit face à l'anglais et le reconnu. Kakashi quelque chose…oui, Hatake. Le barge de l'église.

C'est accompagné de son sauveur (envoyé e Dieu ?) que Naruto termina sans encombre les courses écrites part Tsunade sur une liste. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer plus de temps en compagnie de Kakashi. Mais se débarrasser de ce dernier n'était pas une mince affaire. Naruto abandonna vite.

Les sujets de conversation étaient bateau ; école, sport adaptation au pays, combat…Combat ? Oui, ne soyez pas si étonnés.

_-Donc tu savais tirer à la carabine. Mais…as-tu déjà tiré à balles réelles ou manier une autre arme ?_

Naruto trouvait ce pasteur de plus en plus marginal.

_-Non, pas vraiment…le grand couteau de cuisine face aux souris peut-être._

_-Ah, savoir utiliser un couteau correctement pour se défendre ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! D'ailleurs à ton âge je pouvais passe des heures à perfectionner mes mouvements. Même maintenant dans la cuisine ou pour me détendre, il m'arrive de renchaîner des mouvements, histoire de ne pas perdre la main !_

_-Mais, n'est-ce pas contraire à votre vocation ?_

_-Et les moines guerriers du Japon médiéval ?_

_-Vu sous cet angle…bon c'est ici._

_-Beau quartier ! Allez et n'oublie pas, viens quand tu veux !_

Tsunade devait être rentrée. En se tournant pour apercevoir une dernière fois le prêtre s'éloigner, Naruto ne vit qu'une rue déserte.

-Rapide le prêtre…(« pasteur » Naruto ! T-T je désespère face au sale caractère des persos…)

Le samedi arriva bien rapidement. Sasuke avait pu parler à Jiraya après s'être fait coller. Gaara avait appuyé la demande.

Etonné par cette subite demande Jiraya n'en demandait pas plus. Il hésita pour la forme et donna son accord à une petite mise en scène. Bien entendu tout le monde y participerait.

Une heure avait été fixée, 19h le samedi chez Sasuke. Le prétexte pour Tsunade afin de laisser Naruto aller chez Sasuke pour la soirée? Jiraya s'en était occupé avec un plaisir peu dissimulé et avait fait dans la dentelle : restaurant pour la Belle (et le Clochard ! Oh ! Comment puis-je oser ?) en un lieu romantique de Newcastle-Upon-Tyne.

Maintenant Naruto se tenait devant le portail d'une grande bâtisse, semblable dans le style à celle de Neji. Par l'interphone il eut Sasuke qui lui ouvrit automatiquement le portail et attendait déjà à la porte de la bâtisse. Personne ne se pointa autre que Sasuke. Naruto en fut étonnée puis méfiant. Voyant cela à l'approche de Naruto, Sasuke s'empressa d'expliquer.

-On prend le bus dans un quart d'heure pour les rejoindre. En attendant, on peut discuter…

-Explique un peu en quoi tout cela consiste.

-Sasuke était mal à l'aise. Puis questionna Naruto en hésitant.

-Crois-tu au paranormal ?

-Ma tante est médecin et je suis plutôt rationnel.

-Mon frère est dans le médical et il croit au paranormal.

-Je n'ai jamais eu affaire avec quelque chose d'irrationnel.

Sasuke soupira. Ca n'allait pas être facile tout à l'heure, même si Naruto allait se retrouver face au fait accompli.

-Et si je te disais que cela concerne justement quelque chose que nous pourrions qualifier d'irrationnel ?

-Je… je ne sais pas. Je suis plutôt comme St Thomas qui ne croit que ce qu'il voit…

-Je ne le connais pas. Mais tu ne pourras pas ne pas accepter ce que tu verras… C'est un tout autre monde.

Naruto ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point Sasuke venait de lui dévoiler ce qu'il découvrirait.

Les relations entre eux étaient de moins en moins tendues mais un malaise subsistait. Ils prirent le bus sans plus s'adresser la parole, puis marchèrent jusqu'à un bâtiment que Naruto reconnu tout de suite : l'église.

-C'est ici ?

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-Je suis déjà venu ici…par deux fois.

-Tu es protestant ?

-Athée.

-Ah.Ok. Bon je vais voir s'ils sont déjà là.

Sasuke laissa Naruto su le perron de l'église et entra, marcha dans la Nef. Il disparu de la vue de Naruto quand la porte se fut refermée totalement.

Le ciel n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Le froid engourdissait les doigts de Naruto, une bruine descendait doucement, enveloppant le lieu et Naruto. Sasuke en mettait du temps. La porte s'entrouvrit faisant sursauter Naruto qui était occupé à rêvasser , assis sur les quelques marches du perron. Aussitôt la porte se referma, ce qui intrigua Naruto qui se leva. Il s'approcha de la porte et doucement la poussa. L'église était toujours aussi sombre et inculquait l'humilité plus qu'à l'habitude au visiteur.

Des bruits de pas dans des escaliers résonnèrent au bout de la nef. Naruto parcourut rapidement l'église. Il était certain d'entendre les bruits de pas plutôt sur sa gauche. Il tourna donc sur sa gauche au moment où ces bruits de pas furent couverts par la musique émanant soudainement de l'orgue. Naruto prit peur sur l'instant et se précipita dans une ouverture.

Ouverture qui donnait sur des escaliers ( ?! Oh comme par hasard !)

-Sasuke ? Allez arrête de déconner ! C'est pas un lieu pour jouer à cache-cache !

La porte principale claqua à nouveau à cet instant. Les nerfs de Naruto devenaient sensibles. Sasuke disparaissait et il était maintenant seul dans le bâtiment peu éclairé. Peut-être Sasuke était-il descendu ? L'orgue se mit à chantait la « Toccata et Fugue » en ré mineur de Jean Sébastien Bach. Tout devenait étrangement anormal en ce lieu et Naruto s'enfonça sans réfléchir par cet escalier dans la crypte.

A l'orgue un homme au visage dissimulé sous un masque avait pourtant les yeux rieurs. Ce que l'être humain était prévisible.

Naruto arrêta sa course. Il n'y avait plus de lumière plus loin ni même d'interrupteur. Cherchant autour de lui il ne vit rien qui ressembla à un briquet ou une lampe de poche. Il commença donc à déambuler à taton. Quand sa main rencontra un creux dans la pierre. Et ses doigts un crâne. Il recula vivement et retint un cri. Mais après tout il était sous une église, donc sûrement une crypte.

Son avancé continua et il finit par en voir la fin. Au bout une lueur oranger signalait une pièce plus vaste que ce couloir. Cette lumière informait aussi sur la présence de l'Homme en ce lieu.

Il continua sa progression pour arriver en un lieu merveilleux, féerique même. Des miroirs scintillaient un peu partout et renvoyaient à l'infini la faible lumière des bougies. Lentement il s'avança encore un peu et buta contre une balustrade en bois sculpté.

Naruto regarda par-dessus la balustrade. Sasuke était bien là, appuyé contre un mur. Et il n'était pas seul. Gaara était là ainsi que Neji et Kankuro. Deux filles étaient présentes également, la sœur de Gaara et Kankuro et à son côté Sakura.

Naruto hésitait à descendre. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, manquant de tuer Naruto par un arrêt cardiaque du à un trop grand stress.

-Hello Boy !

Mais cette voix lui était familière. Kakashi se tenait derrière lui.

_-Tu ne descends pas rejoindre tes camarades ?_

Naruto ne savait que dire mais il devait profiter de l'occasion d'avoir Kakashi en face de lui pour en avoir le cœur net.

_-Quel est ce lieu ? Et surtout, que fait-il…dans une église !_

_-C'est l'église qui est au-dessus du lieu et non le lieu dans l'église. Et nous nous trouvons dans ce que nous nommons la Salle des Miroirs, lieu de passage vers le plus vaste des Royaumes, je ne te parle pas bien sûr de celui de Dieu mais celui des Âmes._

Cet homme devait véritablement fumer quelque chose et pas qu'une drogue douce pensa Naruto. Ses paroles allaient parfaitement avec sa tête de shooté, elles n'avaient aucun sens pour Naruto.

_-Allez, suis-moi, personne ne va te manger… Enfin, ici en tout cas._

_-Pour commencer, tu connais tout le monde je pense._

_-A peu près oui…_

_-Très bien. Alors comme je te le disais nous nous trouvons dans la Salle des Miroirs. Un peu spécial, je l'avoue, cette salle n'est pas juste un endroit où nous reléguons des antiquités, ni où nous tenons un club de lecture._

Kakashi marqua une pause. Ces précisions semblaient un peu logiques pour Naruto, un club de lecture n'était pas aussi mystérieux…

_-Nous sommes différents des autres êtres humains._

Et voilà pensa Naruto, ils vont m'annoncer qu'ils ont des pouvoirs ou viennent d'une autre planète !

_-Nous pouvons aller dans un autre monde grâce à cette Salle aux Miroirs. L'accès est très restreint._

Un autre monde ? Naruto imaginait mal la chose.

_-Nous passons au travers des miroirs pour rejoindre le Royaume des Âmes._

_-Le quoi ? Mais ça n'existe pas ça ! C'est une machinerie des religions pour que les humains se tiennent à carreaux !_

_-Tu confonds Royaume des Âmes et Enfer, paradis, purgatoire Naruto._

_-Je… et pourquoi voulez-vous m'expliquer ça ?_

_-Pour…_

_-Non, Kakashi. Nous allons plutôt expliquer l'histoire de ce Royaume pour commencer et situer le problème._

Naruto sursauta. Jiraya venait de sortir de l'ombre et couper Kakashi.

_-Vous aussi ? Qu'entendez-vous par l'histoire ?_

_-L'Histoire avec un grand H. Celle de du Royaume des Âmes, le prolongement du monde terrestre visible à tous. Sakura, veux-tu bien expliquer s'il te plaît ?_

_-Oui maître._

_Le Royaume des Âmes vit sa création au moment de la chute de l'Homme du Jardin d'Eden. Depuis, tous les êtres humains à leur naissance se trouvent pourvu d'une âme. C'est la Providence qui décide, c'est la loterie en quelque sorte. Lorsque quelqu'un meurt, son corps pourrit. D'où le célèbre « tu es poussière et redeviendras poussière ». Mais ce n'est pas pareil pour l'âme._

_L'âme qui se retrouve dépourvue de toute attache au monde terrestre finit par se rendre dans le Royaume des Âmes. Pour s'y rendre, elle traverse l'eau d'un lac à l'eau claire et dont la surface n'est pas troublée. D'où certaines légendes autour de lacs habités par des fées… Mais depuis que les miroirs existent, les âmes utilisent ces derniers comme portails également._

_Tous les miroirs ne peuvent être des portails pour nous. Seuls ceux ayant été traversé par une âme préalablement sont ainsi ouverts. Nous les plaçons ainsi en ce lieu. Mais une grande majorité des Âmes viennent en des lieux comme celui-ci pour se rendre dans le Royaume des Âmes et la découverte de nouveaux miroirs comme portails est assez rare. Ca va ? Jusque là tu suis ?_

_-A peu près…_

_-Donc nous pouvons tous, ici présent, traverser ces miroirs pour nous rendre dans ce Royaume. Nos âmes ne sont pas similaires à celles des humains profanes de ce monde car elle a la capacité de passer dans le Royaume des Âmes tout en restant attachée à notre corps._

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui soupira et lança.

_-C'est bon, je prends le relais._ (et en français, pour son Naruto !)

Nous n'allons pas de l'autre côté par pur plaisir. Nous défendons ce Royaume car là-bas aussi le mal tend à s'étendre. Nous sommes ce qu'on appelle des « combattants » et certaines âmes sont à nos côtés. Notre but est donc de ramener la paix et rendre le Royaume à la plus pur des âmes, celle du Yondaïme.

-Yondaïme ? Ca sonne japonais…

-Le Quatrième si tu préfère. Il est la quatrième âme pure venue d'Angleterre à succéder à ce Royaume.

-Les âmes ont une nationalité ?

-En quelque sorte oui. Elles se réunissent souvent entre âmes d'un même portail. Mais le langage est universel entre elles.

-hum hum, can you speak english , please ?

Kankuro n'aimait pas ne rien comprendre à la conversation même s'il en connaissait le contenu.

-Sorry everybody. Well, Naruto...

_- C'est bon Sasuke je prends la parole._

_-Si tu veux Neji._

_-En résumé nous passons au travers de ces miroirs pour défendre un Royaume qui dépendra pour notre futur, quand nous serrons tous morts si tu préfère. C'est donc quelque chose d'important. Sache que tout le monde ne s'improvise pas combattant. C'est une lourde responsabilité et un engagement coûteux, non pas dans le sens financier mais sentimental. Passé un portail vers le Royaume des Âmes tous ceux t'ayant connus avant que ton âme se trouve changée, t'oublient. Sans exception. Ta famille, tes amis, le marchand de légumes en bas de chez toi aussi._

_-Vous voulez dire que tout votre entourage a oublié votre existence ?_

_-Oui._

_-Et les photos, dessins, objets vous appartenant ?_

_-Nous disparaissons des photographies. Les dessins deviennent ceux d'illustres inconnus. Quant aux objets…ils traînent par-ci par-là._

_-Je ne peux pas !_

Kakashi sembla s'éveiller.

_-Rien ici ne te retient._

_-En France, si._

_-Des amis ? Tu en auras d'autres. Tes actuelles « connaissances », amis ou copains, ne peuvent pas comprendre ce qu'il y a « ici »._

_-Ma tante sera seule ! ça a déjà été très dur pour elle à la mort de sa sœur…_

_-Elle n'aura aucun souvenir de toi. Elle ne souffrira donc point._

_-Et une absence de souvenir jusqu'où ?_

_-Soit pour elle tu seras mort avec sa sœur soit, tu ne sauras jamais venu au monde. Ou alors un vague souvenir quel ne parviendra pas à définir._

_-Je pourrai la croiser et serai à ses yeux qu'un inconnu alors que moi j'aurai tout en mémoire ?_

_-Malheureusement oui. Mais c'est une concession pour pouvoir aller d'un monde à l'autre. Puis on s'y fait._

_-Et puis d'abord je ne vous ai rien demandé! Les âmes n'ont rien à voir dans ma vie!_

_-Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point il est important pour la stabilité du monde terrestre que le monde des âmes soit en paix! Si les âmes viennent à devenir mauvaises, les hommes le seront automatiquement par la loterie de la Providence! Et nous ne te solicitons pas au hasard._

_-Laissez-moi un peu de temps._

_-Sans problème. Tu as jusque demain soir. Si tu acceptes, amasse quelques effets personnels, habits ou autre pour dire de garder quelques repères._

_-Je verrai. Bonne soirée._

_-Médite bien. Pèse le pour et le contre. Passé demain tu ne pourras plus revenir sur ta décision._

_-…_

De retour au domicile, Naruto alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Se connecta. Il avait besoin d'un point de vue extérieur. Mais le détenteur de ce point de vue n'était pas en ligne.

Gaara vint lui parler. Il demandait si ça allait. Soudain Naruto eut l'idée de lui demander :

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ Peux-tu prendre une lettre sous ma dictée et ensuite y changer quelques éléments pour te l'approprier ?

**Kingdom of Sand dit :** Tu veux savoir si cette lettre et son contenu resteront inchangés ?

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ oui

**Kingdom of Sand dit :** oui. Inchangés

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ de mm si la personne à qui elle est adressée, à ta différence, oubliera tout de moi ?

**Kingdom of Sand dit :** oui. En théorie.

_**Kyuubi dit:**_ Très bien! Alors…

Naruto dicta à Gaara tout ce que devait contenir la lettre. Des expressions propres à Naruto, ses goûts, des secrets sur le destinataire de la lettre, un questionnaire.

La lettre fut assez rapidement rédigée.

**Kingdom of Sand dit :** Et maintenant ? A qui dois-je l'envoyer?

Naruto envoya l'adresse du contact.

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ Envoie par mail puis s'il se connecte demande-lui de l'ouvrir expressément et d'y répondre. De la garder aussi. Voir de l'imprimer. De la mettre dans un endroit visible si possible.

**Kingdom of Sand dit :** Et d'y répondre dernier délai demain après-midi.

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ Ouais. Je veux tout tenter. G trop de complicité avec lui pour accepter l'oubli.

**Kingdom of Sand dit :** ça se comprend.

Oui, l'idée de cette lettre adressée à Shikamaru Nara était très bien. Même si Gaara avait eu du mal avec le Français, la lettre finale répondait aux attentes de Naruto. Maintenant il était à voir si l'intelligence et la mémoire combinées pouvaient annuler l'oubli lié au passage de Naruto de l'autre côté du miroir.

Naruto se mit en absence et changea son message personnel pour signaler à Shikamaru d'aller lire ses mails pour une fois. Puis il alla à la cuisine où Tsunade se trouvait.

Profiter. Il n'avait plus qu'une soirée avec elle en temps que filleul. Tsunade voyait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche encore une fois avec Naruto.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert Naruto ? Tu me cache quelque chose.

Naruto pour lui-même à voix basse.

-Pour la dernière fois.

-comment ?

-Non, rien… tout va bien.

« Tout mais pas l'indifférence ». Cette phrase l'obsédait maintenant. Cette grenouille savait déjà qu'il aurait eu à choisir et quelles étaient les conditions.

**

* * *

Fin chapitre du 8!**

_**Cc**__ je n'ai toujours pas ton adresse…et oui le pb entre Naruto et Sasuke va en s'améliorant, pour l'instant :p_

_**Odey**__, grand merci pour tes impressions ça fait toujours plaisir ! (et Bravo pour le « e », t'inquiète ;) tu viendras à bout de ce pb bénin avec le temps ! )_

_De même pour __**Ingrid94**__ ! Sympa tes petites impressions succinctes(bien le prendre dans le sens de « précis, bref » nn' !_

_Je n'oublie pas non plus __**Licylie**__ aussi sympathique avec Odey pour ses impressions sur l'évolution de l'histoire !_

_Sans oublier __**Lala**__un rapport avec les petites fées dans « Magical Doremi » ??) et aussi __**Naruto-girl !**_

**Voilà, en espérant vous revoir (lire) pour le prochain chapitre !**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Les bougies**_  
« Les bougies diffusent une très belle lumière et l'énergie qu'elles transmettent peut symboliser la compagnie. »

**Chapitre 9/ Ninth Chapter :**

Le temps avait filé comme l'eau entre les doigts de Naruto. La matinée était là, il n'avait pas dormi. Dans un sac autre que celui pour les cours il y avait réuni quelques habits de rechange, des objets auxquels il tenait. Dans sa trousse il avait glissé sa clef USB de 2 GO emplie à bloc. Des photographies, conversations, documents, musique… Puis une peluche que ses parents avaient achetée pour lui avant sa naissance. Seul cadeau véritable d'eux hormis le sang coulant en ses veines.

Kakashi avait raison. Peu de chose en vérité le retenait. Toute sa vie se résumait en des liens et un sac.

Ses livres de cours étaient mis un peu partout. Ce matin Naruto avait dans l'idée de passer par l'église et y déposer le superflu pour la journée.

Pour ajouter à la tristesse du tableau pour Naruto, Tsunade était partie plus tôt ce matin. Quelle idée ! Si seulement elle avait eu connaissance de la gravité de ce jour…

Kakashi était dehors de bon matin et vit se pointer Naruto. Il sourit faiblement. Après tout, il pouvait comprendre à quel point cette décision était difficile à prendre, surtout à seize ans. Lui à dix-huit ans en passant dans l'autre monde avait perdu sa complicité avec celui qu'il aimait, avait aimé maintenant. Il avait du s'y résoudre. Comment faire autrement quand la personne que vous pensiez connaître dans les moindres détails avait oublié jusque votre prénom ? Vous étiez brisé.

_-Mes affaires…_

Kakashi tendit une main et se saisit des sacs de Naruto.

_-Tu iras en cours aujourd'hui tranquillement. Un dernier délai. Pèse bien le pour et le contre. Ce soir tu me diras ta décision définitive…c'est un cadeau que je te fais._

_-Et si je refuse, là, maintenant ?_

_-On ne peut pas te forcer à traverser le miroir. Mais passé ce soir je ne te donnerai plus d'autre occasion._

Naruto repartit, ses affaires laissées entre les mains de Kaksahi.

Pour sa dernière journée Naruto était totalement déconnecté de toute réalité. Interrogations écrites, orales, rien n'avait pu perturber Naruto qui restait dans sa bulle psychique. Et si Shikamaru ne gardait aucun souvenir de lui ? Et s'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel à son passage entre les deux mondes ? Et si… ?

Gaara espérait pouvoir accompagner Naruto ce soir pour l'épauler. Mais c'était sans compter sur Temari.

_-Non. CE soir tu REVISES ! Et pas d'ordinateur non plus. Tu seras SOUS mes yeux, DANS la salle à manger. Et attention à toi si tu essaies d'y échapper !_

_-Oui Tema._

Temari appliquait l'ordre de Jiraya pour rebutait les tentatives de Gaara.

Neji et Sasuke se retrouvèrent collés pour un simple retard de cinq minutes, ce qui était vraiment peu comparé à leur habitude. Mais Kurenaï avait été mise en colère par Jiraya et sa perversité innée.

Derrière tout cela se dissimulait la volonté d'éloigner tout soutien de Naruto. Kakashi voulait que Naruto passa seul dans le Royaume des Âmes. Personne ne pouvait décider à sa place d'un tel choix, tournant dans sa destinée.

La journée s'était écoulée, Kakashi l'attendait déjà. Naruto tardait à venir. Kakshi se prenait à espérer que le blond avait changé d'avis, qu'il n'accepterait pas. Mais dans ce moment d'égarement, une tignasse jaune arriva en courant.

_-Navré, je…suis passé une dernière fois voir ma tante._

Qu'il était triste que l'être humain se fit du mal à se lier autant par les sentiments !

La salle des Miroirs, lieu qui devenait progressivement familier à Naruto mais qui en cet instant l'intimidait comme un enfant dans un musée où les œuvres risquaient de tomber au moindre touché.

Naruto avait vu Neji, Sasuke et Gaara traverser les surfaces lisses, il avait vu les ondes de choc apparaître sur ces surfaces, c'était tentant de passer au travers, en connaître la sensation, découvrir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de ces miroirs. Mais si cela se passait mal ? Et avait-il vraiment envie de défendre ce Royaume inconnu et pour le rendre à une personne inconnue elle aussi ?

_-Que peut-il se passer d'autre ?_

_-Comment ?_

Kakashi ne voyait pas où Naruto voulait en venir.

_-Arriverai-je sans encombre de l'autre côté ?_

Kakashi réfléchit un instant.

_-Suis-moi._

Il guida Naruto jusqu'une porte. Il l'ouvrit. Derrière elle il faisait sombre au point où il était impossible de distinguer quelque chose à deux mètres de distance.

_-Vas-y._

Interrogeant Kakashi du regard Naruto s'avança vers cette porte, passa et se retrouva enfoncé dans la pénombre. Rien d'autre.

_-T'est-il arrivé quelque chose ?_

_-Euh, non…_

_-Pourtant tu viens de changer d'endroit. Tu as passé une barrière aussi infime soit-elle pour ta perception. Tu te trouve dans un corridor menant directement à l'extérieur et moi je me trouve encore dans la salle des Miroirs, liée au Royaume. La seule différence entre ces deux mondes est qu'il faut passer la surface réflective d'un des miroirs._

Naruto se sentait un peu bête mais Kakashi avait su par cet exemple simpliste effacer tout reste de suspicion en Naruto.

_-C'est bon, j'accepte._

_-Très bien, après toi…_

Kakashi indiquait un miroir mural à sa gauche. Naruto revint sur ses pas dans la Salle des Miroirs. Devant le grand miroir mural il marqua un temps de pose, inspira… le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner. Tout lui parut en cet instant lent.

Il se trouvait en un lieu désert, au sol terreux, rouge et sec. Le ciel d'un noir de jais rendait le lieu étouffant. Mais malgré cette noirceur, Naruto voyait suffisamment.

_-Tes impressions ?_

_-C'est…désertique mais pas apocalyptique. Calme plutôt._

_-Les âmes sont silencieuses, d'où ce calme. Mais ce n'est pas comme cela partout._

_-Vous parlez de votre guerre, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui. Sur les fronts c'est bien trop souvent très bruyant. Des cris stridents, des bruits métalliques. Mais notre but est de maintenir et étendre la sérénité qu'il est possible de ressentir ici._

Au passage vers le monde terrestre Naruto sentit ses forces le quitter. Kakashi qui avait anticipé cet effet le rattrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils.

_-Tu t'habitueras vite à cela lors de tes prochains retours. On le ressent moins lorsque nous sommes exténués dans le Royaumes des Âmes. C'est comme en apnée, on a l'impression la première fois de ne plus pouvoir respirer plus alors qu'avec un peu d'expérience on repousse ses premières limites._

_-Maintenant je n'ai plus de foyer…plus personne se souvient de moi…_

C'était vrai. La mélancolie s'installait en plus de la fatigue chez Naruto et attristait Kakashi par la même occasion.

_-Jiraya s'est proposé pour te prendre sous sa tutelle. Tu auras un toit, un nom. Ta vie va reprendre petit à petit._

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire possible que ma tante…_

_-Pourtant tu pourras le remarquer à l'école. Tu seras un inconnu aux yeux de tous sauf aux autres combattants scolarisés._

Une larme roula le long de la joue gauche de Naruto. Kakashi ne savait que faire. Il passa un bas autour des épaules de Naruto qui vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Kakashi pour cacher cette larme honteuse.

_-Tu regrettes Naruto ?_

_-Non. Ca ne sert à rien, l'être humain ne progresse pas avec le regret et les remords._

_-C'est une vision vraie des choses._

Il releva la tête et se détacha de Kakashi.

_-Demain je retourne en cours ?_

_-Pas question. Personne ne peut encaisser si rapidement. Tu devras t'habituer à croiser des gens et te dire que tu ne connais RIEN d'eux. Ce n'est pas facile ni bon pour le moral. Tu ne retourneras en cours que lundi au mieux._

Il regarda sa montre.

_-Jiraya va bientôt arriver, veux-tu quelque chose à manger ?_

_-Euh, non je n'ai pas très faim…_

L'estomac de Naruto prit le parti adverse de la chose, faisant au passage sourire Kakashi.

_-Je prends donc ton non pour un oui…_

Kakashi abandonna Naruto seul dans la Salle des Miroirs et se retira dans ses quartiers.

Naruto malgré la fatigue restait fasciné par ce qui l'entourait. Tous ces miroirs étaient inertes d'apparence mais renfermaient un si grand secret.

A son retour de cuisine, Kakashi retrouva Naruto endormi et préféra le laisser dormir. Après tout, il avait bien le droit à ce moment particulier dans cette salle. Car rien ne pouvait se passer sans raison en ce lieu.

Naruto sortait de l'église. Il pleuvait mais quelques flocons descendaient du ciel en même temps. Tout était silencieux, lent, calme. Pourtant il devait faire froid. Mais une chaleur l'entourait, le protégeait. Le ciel était noir, cela évoquait un vague quelque chose dans ses souvenirs mais il n'avait aucune envie de chercher plus loin et de se rappeler d'où ce ciel venait le troubler. Juste admirer ces flocons descendre sur cette terre tels de fragiles petits êtres célestes.

Quelqu'un lui pressa le bras, sans brutalité. Le monde tourna, des scintillements vinrent taper la rétine de Naruto.

_-Bien dormi ?_

Naruto fit un léger écart vers l'arrière, autant que lui permettait le fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait en fait, à la vue d'une tête avec deux larmes rouges, dessinées le long des joues et ce visage encadré d'une tignasse de cheveux blanc, en bataille.

_-Jiraya ?_

_-Lui-même. Oh ! Ne te préoccupe pas trop de mon aspect... comment dire…étrange. A chacun sa manière de se rendre dans le Royaume des Âmes après tout…_

_-Je…_

Naruto se rappela.

_-Quelle heure est-il ?_

_-Trois heures du matin._

_-Déjà ?_

_-Kakashi et moi avons choisi de te laisser dormir. Je suis allé faire un tour dans le Royaume mais là je vais rentrer. Tu rassemble tes affaires ?_

_-Merci._

_-Je ne fais pas ça pour un merci. C'est naturel et je te dois bien ça. Je le dois pour ta tante._

_-Dites, vous l'aimez ?_

Jiraya fut étonné de cette question non édulcorée de Naruto. Il lui sourit tel un père avant de raconter une histoire assez compliquée à son enfant.

_-Le prends-tu mal ?_

_-Non, ma tante st toujours restée seule un peu à cause de moi. Vous lui apportez ce qu'elle n'a jamais pu avoir, le bonheur d'être aimé._

_-Mais toi aussi tu l'aimes Naruto._

_-Oui, mais je ne peux plus lui faire savoir moi._

Jiraya lui tapota l'épaule.

En silence il quittèrent l'église. La ville endormie les ignorait, ignorait le changement qui s'était opéré cette nuit.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le Nord Est du centre ville, Jiraya avait donné son adresse pour que Naruto puisse un peu situer. Il habitait « Tom Collins House », Dunn Terrace, Byker (c'est le nom d'une barre HLM pour nous)

Arrivé Naruto fut surpris que cet homme logea là, pour quelle raison il ne l'aurait expliqué. Peut-être pas assez classe pour le personnage ou peut-être trop de population autour…

_-Voilà mon petit chez moi !_

_-Un appartement ?_

_-Je n'ai rien besoin d'autre… A gauche il n'y a pas de voisin. A droite c'est une vieille dame sourde comme un pot. Tandis qu'au-dessus c'est un éleveur de serpents et en dessous d'araignées._

_-Vous ne dépareillez pas dans le décor avec vos amphibiens…_

_-Et ! Un peu de respect ! Je continue. La grand-mère tu peux lui faire confiance, c'est un véritable ange gardien malgré sa surdité elle a une vue d'aigle et sait se défendre… Quant à l'éleveur d'araignée.. un type bizarre qui est toujours fourré chez le locataire du dessus. Celui-là fais-y attention. Tu le reconnaîtras rapidement. Tout naturellement tu ne t'approcheras pas de lui et ne le laisseras pas entrer dans l'appartement en mon absence._

_-Vous dites que je le connais…ce ne serait pas plus simple de me dire directement qui est-ce ?_

_-Ton professeur d'SVT._

_-Orochimaru ?_

_-Professeur. Vraiment aucun respect les jeunes !_

_-Vous deviez être pareil à mon âge. Mais c'est juste un prof bizarre._

_-Ne te fies pas aux apparences … ou plutôt si (face de serpent ! haha ! ) Il fait partie de l'ombre. Il a participé à cette guerre avec nous, il nous a ensuite délaissé pour rejoindre nos ennemis puis les a trahis également et il joue maintenant dans son propre coin._

°°_ellipse temporelle, je saute le vendredi, le samedi et…nous nous retrouvons le dimanche ! Magique ! C'est comme les maths, c'est que de la magie ! (…)_ °°

Naruto avait ouvert la fenêtre de ce qui était sa nouvelle chambre. Il était encore tôt pour un dimanche et seul le bruit des voitures passant sur l'autoroute venait s'ajouter au chant d'un oiseau plus que sûrement égaré dans cette fort urbaine. Peut-être un nid de résistant se trouvait dans le chéneau de l'immeuble.

Jiraya n'était pas levé et Naruto ne voulait pas faire de bruit. Assis sur son lit il regardait les nuages et écoutait la ville s'éveiller. Shikamaru regarderait passer peut-être ces même nuages dans la journée…mais Naruto n'était pas fort dans l'étude des courants de l'air dans l'atmosphère.

Dans cette même ville Tsunade partait déjà pour son service, 8h 16, elle était même un peu en retard. Arrivée sur son lieu de travail.

-Fichue porte ! Allez ! Tu t'ouvres oui ou non !

Rien n'y faisait. Les dimanches matins tout déraillait pour Tsunade. La porte des vestiaires restait verrouillée. Itachi qui passait dans le couloir reconnu Tsunade.

-Bondjour Doctor. (ai-je besoin de vous transcrire cela ?)

-Ah ! Vous tombez bien Monsieur Uchiwa…cette porte refuse de s'ouvrir. Pourtant j'ai entré le bon code !

-Ils ont tchangè le caude iyèr en raison d'oune effrakchion. (Ils ont changé le code hier en raison d'une effraction.)

-Ah…tout s'explique !

Itachi donna à Tsunade le nouveau code et celle-ci s'étonna alors.

-Mais, vous ne travaillez pas le dimanche… sauf cas exceptionnel.

-J'ay oublyé des coures et je voulays apportè quelks (sans le « e » chez Itachi) livrs à oune de mès élèves.(J'ai oublié des cours et je voulais apporter quelques livres à une de mes élèves)

-Des livres en latin ?

-No. Tradukchions. L' « Eneide » de Virgil et l' « Illiade » et « l'Odyssey » d'Homèr. De plous Homère c'étayt en grec. (Vous avez pu comprendre les 3 œuvres ? l'Enéide, l'Illiade et l'Odyssé tout le monde connais ces œuvres que tout bon latiniste à eu et a, aura encore chaque anéne à bosser..)

-Ah oui. Navrée mais le latin ne m'a jamais passionnée alors latin et grec il n'y a pas de différence pour moi !

-A chaquin ses goùts. (je ne voudrais pas corriger la copie d'Itachi en français… mdr)

-Comment va votre petit frère ?

-Bièn, il est euphorik en cie momente.

-Ohoh ! L'amour ?

-No, djust un nouvel ami, un très forte ami.

-Ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour lui à son âge d'avoir des parents constamment absents pour cause de déplacement.

-C'est bièn pour ça que je choucoute mon petyt frêre. Ce n'iest pas tout…mais…

Itachi brandit ses livres comme excuse.

-Bon week-end !

-De même.

Les fils du destin et de la mémoire pouvaient vraiment se tisser et se couper sans grande difficulté. Naruto était maintenant bien intronisé. Sasuke en saurait peut-être un peu plus, pensa Itachi.

En France, tous les élèves décomptaient déjà les semaines avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Soit un peu moins d'un mois maintenant.

Shikamaru aurait put faire partie bien sûr de cette masse de jeunes râlant sur la longue durée des périodes scolaires. Mais pourquoi râler alors que Kiba le faisait très bien pour deux ?

Une seule chose le chagrinait véritablement : le fait que Naruto en Angleterre puisse admirer bien plus de nuages que lui. Ah, ce qu'il était désespéré de ce magnifique ciel bleu en cette fin septembre, début de l'automne ! Ce n'était même pas un temps à rester au lit.

Soyons un peu sérieux, Nara Shikamaru n'était pas attristé par des choses aussi futiles que celles citées précédemment. Il était en vérité attristé par le fait que Naruto était entré dans le Royaume des Âmes. C'était à s'en douter avec la soudaine mutation de sa tante puis cette lettre deux jours auparavant. Naruto avait été effrayé par l'idée de perdre « mémoirement » parlant Shikamaru.

Mais cela ne risquait pas. Shikamaru avait parlé un peu avec Gaara et par des mots symboliques, malgré la barrière de la langue, s'étaient reconnus. Ils combattaient pour la même cause en deux endroits différents des deux mondes.

Shikamaru n'avait pas été intronisé. Son entrée dans le Royaume des Âmes pouvait s'apparenter à une erreur, un hasard même si son père lui parlait plus d'une volonté de la Providence régissant tous les mondes.

Shikamaru n'avait que cinq ans à cette époque-là. Comme chaque soir après l'école son père l'emmenait à l'une des Eglises de la ville. Là, Shikamaru jouait dans les alentours, s'allongeait dans une allée et regardait les nuages. C'était là qu'il avait appris à profiter d'un moment vaquant pour s'échapper dans ces nuées célestes.

Mais une de ces fins d'après-midi d'automne, son père ne revint pas.

-Papa ? Paapaaa !

Shikamaru appelait son père et le cherchait autour du bâtiment. Puis il finit par y entrer. Le lieu interdisait tout haussement de voix alors Shikamaru ratissa la nef, les parloirs et autour e l'autel. Derrière cet autel une pierre du dallage avait été déplacée. En apparence les pierres du dallage semblaient lourdes. Mais celle-ci, fine devait plutôt être peu pesante. Elle recouvrait à l'origine une trappe de bois ouverte en cet instant. Shikamaru se pencha, passa sa tête dans l'ouverture et appela doucement son père. Aucune réponse. Petit garçon, il décida de descendre. Cette trappe donnait sur un tunnel où Shikamaru se tenait sans peine debout. Un adulte pourtant devait quasiment y aller à quatre-pattes. Apeuré par le noir et le fait d'être seul Shikamaru tremblait et se dépêchait d'avancer en ce lieu lugubre. Commencèrent alors à apparaître des cierges sur le sol près des parois, allumés. Certains étaient récents, d'autres approchaient de leu fin, en témoignait toute la cire ayant coulé au sol. Cela rappelait à Shikamaru des histoires de fantômes que certains garçons s'amusaient à raconter à la récréation. Quelle idée de les écouter !

Maintenant Shikamaru sentait le reste de courage enfantin s'évanouir en lui.

Il finit tout de même par déboucher dans une crypte baignée d'une lueur sombre orangée. Il était maintenant au stade où le corps et l'esprit ne coordonnent plus pensées et mouvements. Des squelettes reposaient pour un sommeil éternel jusqu'à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Le sol était couvert quant à lui de bougies d'où émanait la couleur orangée. Certaines flammes oscillaient par la venue imprévue de Shikamaru. On aurait dit que ces flammes témoignaient du mécontentement d'être dérangées. L'imagination de Shikamaru fonctionnait à une vitesse comme jamais auparavant.

Shikamaru marchait précautionneusement entre les bougies. Comment réagirait sa maman s'il brûlait son pantalon ? Même si sa maman était douce elle avait un sale caractère et ne loupait personne à la maison pour les gronder !

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit que des miroirs étaient disséminés un peu partout entre les bougies. Certains étaient même scellés dans la cire qui avait coulé sur leur cadre. Mais jamais la surface du miroir était atteinte, chose qui n'échappa pas à l'œil du petit Shikamaru Nara.

Arrivé au milieu de la pièce sans jamais heurter une bougie ou marcher sur un miroir Shikamaru se retrouva bloqué au centre d'un cercle formé de miroirs. Il n'avait que deux solutions : faire demi-tour ou marcher sur un miroir.

Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé son père et hésitait à remonter même si ce lieu étrange par son atmosphère l'attirait fortement.

-Shikamaru ! Que fais-tu ici !

Sur sa droite, à quelques mètres, se trouvait son père au milieu de bougies, les habits un peu déchirés. Sans réfléchir Shikamaru passa par-dessus les quelques bougies, mis un pied sur l'un des miroirs à sa droite pour aller vers son père. A cet instant il vit sur le visage de son père la peur et se sentit basculer comme si sous son pied se trouvait de l'eau.

Shikamaru avait disparu de la Crypte des Miroirs de Lumière.

Shikamaru se rappelait parfaitement de tout ça maintenant. Son père l'avait rejoint et avait expliqué à son petit garçon en larmes que cet endroit était un secret entre eux. Pourtant le lendemain Shikamaru changeait d'école et sa mère ne parla plus à son père. Personne ne se souvenait de lui hormis ses parents.

C'était aussi de cette époque que datait toutes les tensions et les cris entre ses parents. Mais dans sa nouvelle classe de CP Shikamaru avait rencontré Kiba et il avait continué sa petite vie d'enfant en tentant d'oublier cette expérience désagréable.

Mais cette expérience marquait votre âme à jamais au fer rouge, la différenciait de toutes les autres âmes. Et Naruto venait aussi d'être marqué par ce fer rouge qui leur permettait de se reconnaître.

--------------------------------------------------

_Il était prévu d'arrêter là (donc je vous coupe dans votre lecture XD). Mais j'ai bien écrit « était ». Donc un petit bout en plus arrive… mais ce n'est pas sans arrière pensée…en fait le prochain chapitre risque d'être dans… un peu plus de quinze jours…dissertation, rédaction en anglais ( ce n'est que le haut de l'Iceberg) puis les vacances : miracle ! Donc disons que pour la première semaine des vacances la suite sera là…_

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto appréhendait cette matinée. Il changeait d'identité, devenait le fils de Jiraya aux yeux de tous. Cette matinée était une nouvelle rentrée en moins d'un mois. Il prit le bus, arriva dans cet établissement scolaire devenu familier pour lui en si peu de temps. A l'entrée de l'établissement Gaara l'attendait.

_-Salut. Pas trop stressé ?_

_-J'ai peur de gaffer… et je ne me sens pas bien. C'est un énorme mensonge !_

_-Tu ne mens pas pour toi mais pour le Royaume_ (pas d'Angleterre vous l'aurez compris !)._ Ce n'est donc pas une mauvaise chose_ (seule l'opinion qu'on en a est mauvaise ! … la philo est en train de me ravager…) _Et puis tu ne mens pas à toi-même. T'es pas schizophrène, tu ne te dédoubles pas ! C'est une couverture et rien d'autre._

_-Tas raison._

Pourtant Naruto n'était pas du tout convaincu. Il souffla un bon coup.

_-Si ça ne va pas à l'intercours on se voit._

_-Ok._

_-Bon courage._

Naruto put se représenter à sa propre classe. Il avait pris le nom de famille de Jiraya, sa mère était française, Jiraya avait depuis peu sa garde. Bref, tous les élèves ni virent que du feu. Dans le dossier scolaire de Naruto seul le nom de famille avait été modifié.

Le plus difficile survint au début de l'intercours. Hinata passa à côté de lui et le salua poliment.

_-Bonjour Hinata !_

La demoiselle se mit à rougir, fort étonnée que ce nouvel élève sache déjà comment elle se prénommait.

_-Tu sais où se trouve ton cousin ?_

_-Mais…mais comment sais-tu que j'ai un cousin ici ?_

Naruto s'était laissé aller, heureux de revoir Hinata et n'avait plus réfléchi à ce qu'il disait et sur le fait qu'Hinata n'avait aucun souvenir de lui. Chance pour Naruto, Neji passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de classe et l'héla. Hinata sourit et s'excusa de ne pas avoir pensé qu'ils se connaissaient d'en dehors de l'établissement vu que sin cousin était très populaire.

_-Ce n'est pas grave Hinata !_

Naruto lui sourit mais dans son fond intérieur sa tristesse résonnait à en faire monter quelques larmes, larmes qui furent vite refoulées.

Neji quant à lui dévisagea Naruto. Lorsque Hinata se fut éloignée, il lança.

_-Je t'ai sauvé la mise on dirait._

_-J'ai gaffé._

_-Ca s'est vu à ta tête. Ce n'est jamais facile pour nous de tout reprendre avec les gens qu'on appréciait avant._

Il avait un air mélancolique.

_-Hinata est ma petite sœur. Mais notre père lors de mon passage a dévoilé à mes sœurs l'existence d'un oncle dont j'étais le fils. Cet oncle imaginaire est toujours en voyage d'affaire. Voilà la raison pour laquelle j'habite seul dans une maison non loin d'Hinata, Hanibi et mon père._

_-Et les finances ?_

_-Mes sœurs et moi pouvons être rentiers si nous le souhaitons._

_-Ha… Ton père connaît donc le Royaume aussi ?_

_-Oui, quand il était jeune. C'était pareil pour le père et la mère de Sasuke._

_-Et Itachi ?_

_-Il est toujours combattant quand c'est nécessaire._

_-Vous êtes donc nombreux._

_-Nous le sommes de moins en moins. Nous comblons les rangs avec les filles de plus en plus._

_-Mais elles restent souvent en retrait…_

_-Va expliquer à Temari cela._

La sonnerie mit fin à ce débat semi-sexiste mais d'homme résolu. En retournant en classe, Hinata sourit à Naruto puis baissa les yeux. Une vague de témérité survint.

_-Naruto, je peux me mettre à côté de toi ?_

* * *

**Voilà !** Chapitre 9 terminé, posté et un petit rab (j'en arrive à 7 pages Word en taille police 9 type Verdana (oui, chacun sa police et taille favorite XD!) 

Merci pour votre patience !

Et** cc **tu vois, j'ai bien posté le 9 aujourd'hui ! (Un peu tard certes mais il est là, tout chaud !)

_Ah et j'oubliais, j'ai pas mal de proverbes ou autre(définition, symbolisme) avec un rapport entre les âmes, les miroirs ou ici les bougies pour un petit clin d'œil à Shikamaru dans étroit son corridor !_

_Mais si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas ! Ce n'est pas facile de trouver un lien entre l'histoire et les proverbes en stock_ nn'


	10. Chapter 10

_« Le miroir est l'âme de la femme comme le sabre est l'âme du guerrier. »_

_**proverbe japonais**_

**Chapitre 10 : tenth Chapter:**

Ce soir-là Naruto avait le cœur plus léger. Hinata avait bien sympathisé avec lui. Il faut dire qu'en connaissant déjà le caractère de la belle Naruto avançait en douceur. Il ne manquait plus qu'il soit responsable d'un malaise !

Comme prévu avec Jiraya la veille au soir, Naruto se trouva une salle inoccupée et début ses devoirs. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire hormis compter les carrelages dans l'établissement sinon…

Une heure plus tard, ses exercices de mathématiques finis et sa rédaction de français écrite au brouillon, Naruto se rendit au bureau des surveillants. Jiraya rangeait son livre de « philosophie » dans une sacoche.

_-Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?_

_-Je me suis avancé dans mes devoirs._

_-C'est une bonne chose !_

Jiraya referma sa sacoche, éteignit la lumière.

_-Ce soir, tu te fais beau, on sort !_

_-Et pour aller où ?_

_-Ahaha ! Surprise voyons !_

La notion de surprise n'étant pas la même chez Jiraya que pour le commun des mortels, Naruto se méfiait d'avance de cette surprise.

Ils étaient tous les deux en voiture, Jiraya sur son trente et un, entendez par là un pantalon large et une chemise aux motifs géométriques, le tout dans des tons très colorés. Même Naruto avec un T-shirt bordeaux à lignes oranges et un pantalon kaki avait grand mal à rivaliser.

_-Vous pouvez me dire où nous allons maintenant ?_

_-Chez ta tante_.

-_Pas question !_Naruto avait plus crié que parlé. Mais ce n'était pas de colère, loin de là. Il était simplement apeuré, presque tétanisé à l'idée de devoir rencontrer sa tante.

Jiraya se gara sur le bas côté et coupa le moteur.

_-Ecoute Naruto, je…_

_-Je ne veux pas la voir ! Ca…fait trop mal rien que d'y penser… c'est beaucoup trop tôt !_

_-Je ne te forcerai pas Naruto. Ce n'est pas grave. Je lui dirai que tu es d'une timidité hors pair pour un adolescent, elle comprendra que tu ne viennes pas pour finir._

Naruto fut pris d'un four rire à la pensée d'une Tsunade compréhensive avec un grand sourire…non il voyait plus une veine à la tempe et le gratin dauphinois voler au travers de la pièce…mais il préféra épargner Jiraya de sa vision. Il découvrirait assez vite le caractère de sa belle…

_-Je te dépose chez Kakashi ?_

_-Pourquoi pas._

_-Si Sasuke ou Gaara ne sont pas loin dans le Royaume ils pourront te le faire découvrir un peu plus que ne l'a fait Kakashi._

_-Pourquoi pas._

_-Allez, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, pends des décisions Naruto ! Si tu veux retourner à l'appartement ça ne me dérange pas de t'y reconduire, tu sais !_

_-Je suis enthousiaste pour aucune des solutions proposées donc va pour chez Kakashi._

_-Je suis navré Naruto, j'aurai dû te demander avant pour ta tante…_

_-Une prochaine fois. Mais là, c'est trop tôt. Je risque de lui faire des remarques qui sembleraient déplacées alors qu'habituelles par le passé entre elle et moi._

_-C'est vrai._

Jiraya remis le contact et roula en direction de l'église.

Naruto n'était jamais insensible lorsqu'il traversait le cœur de l'église pour emprunter l'escalier vers la crypte pour enfin arriver à la Salle aux Miroirs. Comme Jiraya l'avait pensé, Kakashi était sur l'un des fauteuils, occupé à lire un sandwich à la main.

_-Que me vaut votre visite si tardive…et aussi bien habillés ?_

_-Je te laisse Naruto._

_-Ah. Pas de problème…Gaara ne devrait pas tarder à revenir._

_-Sasuke y est aussi ?_

_-Oui, avec Neji. Et ça castagne pas mal ce soir !_

_-Sasuke devrait se reposer un peu. Il est impossible de mener de front combat et études à un tel rythme._

_-Allez le résonner, nous nous n'y arrivons pas._

Jiraya fini par repartir. Naruto avait l'impression d'être en nourrice. Bientôt Kakashi allait lui dire où se trouvait le coffre à jouer, qu'il ne devait pas trop s'éloigner !

Mais Kakashi ne dit rien, et continua sa lecture, ignorant la présence de Naruto.

Au bout d'un certain moment Naruto osa prendre la parole.

_-Que puis-je faire pour m'occuper ?_

Kakashi daigna lui répondre mais sans quitter des yeux son livre.

_-Il y a une porte à l'étage de la salle. Vas-y et laisse-y ton cœur te guider. Ecoute l'appel._

Il lisait une réplique de son bouquin ? Intrigué Naruto monta tout de même. Il remarqua une porte derrière une psyché. Jamais avant il ne l'avait vu. Cette porte donnait sur quelque chose (non, pas un mur, ni un couloir). Naruto y entra d'un pas hésitant. Il n'y avait pas de lumière ni d'interrupteur d'un côté ou de l'autre de la porte.

Entré, la porte se referma sur Naruto, sans bruit.

_-Il y est enfin. Je paris pour un court. Et toi ?_

Un petit chien qui dormait d'un œil en haut d'une armoire répondit à Kakashi.

-_Sûrement, il a toutes les chances d'avoir les mêmes affinités que son paternel… ainsi qu'une ressemblance à celles de Sasuke_

Naruto était plongé dans le noir. Des murmures emplissaient la pièce. Il attendait pour s'habituer à l'obscurité mais cela ne servait à rien. C'est une obscurité totale.

-Gamin, approche !

Naruto sursauta et se retourna. « Qui a parlé ? »

Il ne trouvait plus la porte.

-Stupide humain ! Viens, prend-moi et je t'indiquerai le chemin.

« Bon sang ! Je débloque ! »

A taton Naruto entra en contact avec un mur. Il n'était pas nu. Des sortes de bâtons de cuir étaient posés à l'horizontal.

Des cris se firent entendre, affolant Naruto.

-Malotru ! De quel droit te permets-tu de nous tripoter de la sorte !

Naruto retira sa main. Il était perdu. « Mais à la fin ! sErait-ce des âmes ? »

-Cesse de t'occuper d'eux…approche voyons…ne me fait pas perdre plus de temps ! Je ne te ferai rien sous cette forme.

Naruto était déboussolé. C'était bien ces bâtons suspendus au mur qui parlaient. Sans plus se soucier des cris outrés des autres « machins » il se laissa guider par cette voix caverneuse qui l'appelait depuis le début.

C'était de fait plutôt des fourreaux que des « machins ». Précautionneusement, toujours sur les conseils de cette voix, Naruto souleva de son socle l'un des fourreaux et l'approcha de sa poitrine.

Le silence se fit, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une douce lumière dans la pièce vide. Aucun « machin » se trouvait sur les murs et la pièce n'était pas plus grand qu'un placard à balai.

Naruto finit par en sortir, hébété. A la main il tenait un fourreau de sabre court.

_-Tu en as mis du temps ! Allez descend maintenant pour me montrer l'objet de ton âme._

Comment Kakashi savait que Naruto était sortit du placard ? Peut être la porte avait-elle grincé…

Sans réfléchi Naruto descendit, le tout sans quitter le fourreau des yeux. Arrivé à hauteur de Kakashi, toujours assis un livre à la main, ce dernier prit la parole.

-_Chaque combattant passe par cet endroit…Oh, toi aussi tu as un sabre court !_

Un grognement se fit entendre du haut de l'armoire.

_-Comment ça « aussi un sabre court » ?_ s'étonna Naruto tiré de ses rêveries.

_-Sasuke de même a trouvé un sabre court. Gara s'est quant à lui retrouvé avec un sablier, Kankuro des marionnettes et Temari une panoplie d'éventails. Quant à Neji… c'est un aigle qui s'est lié à lui._

_-Et à quoi peut servir tout cela ?_

_-A combattre bien entendu !_

Naruto ne voyait pas en quoi un éventail ou un sablier pouvait servir pour se battre. Voyant l'air dépité sur le visage de Naruto, Kakashi se lança dans plus de détails.

_-Il ne faut pas prendre les objets sous leur forme première. Mais cela n'a pas de rapport non pus à des talents cachés…_

_-C'est-à-dire ?_

_-Ces objets contiennent un concentré de fragments d'âmes. L'aigle par exemple réunit toutes les qualités et anomalies liées à la vue. Le sablier donne le pouvoir sur le sable et non le temps comme le pense les gens incultes. L'éventail quant à lui permet de contrôler l'élément vent et les marionnettes ne sont que le prolongement de la pensée, le dédoublement de l'âme de leur propriétaire car la marionnette est à l'image de son seul maître._

_-Et le sabre court dans tout cela ?_

_-Il est l'objet le plus complexe._

_-Mais une lame n'a rien de compl…_

_-Qu'une lame ? Et le sablier sert à cuir un œuf à la coque dans ce monde !_

Kakashi ponctua sa phrase en balayant l'air de son bras dans un geste d'énervement face à Naruto qui ne comprenait pas les mystères de tout cela.

_-Alors dites à quoi peut servir ce sabre !_

Kakashi appuya son front sur sa main, posa son livre et regarda Naruto tout en réfléchissant à la manière la plus simple et imagée pour Naruto.

_-La fonction première d'un sabre est d'être une arme. Celle du sabre court c'est de défendre. MAIS_ (Kakashi insista bien sur cette conjonction de coordination) _passé dans le Royaume des Âmes ce sabre devient immatériel._

Kakashi s'assura que Naruto avait compris ce début d'explication. Naruto opina du chef pour donner son accord à Kakashi pour que ce dernier poursuive.

_-Quand tu auras la nécessité d'une arme métallique légère quelconque dans le Royaume, tu la créeras par le contact de tes paumes de mains l'une contre l'autre. Le métal de matérialisera au fur et à mesure que tu éloigneras à nouveau tes paumes de mains et l'arme voulue prendra forme_.

_-Donc ce sabre n'est pas un sabre ?_

Kakashi allait jeter l'éponge. Poser la question après les explications…

_-Si tu exprimes le besoin d'avoir un sabre pour te protéger, il prendra la forme d'un sabre._

_-Pourquoi tous les combattants n'ont pas ça ?_

_-Cet objet ne correspond pas à leur âme. La tienne, comme celle de Sasuke, est polymorphe. Elle change en fonction de tes besoins Naruto._

_-Je n'ai pourtant rien de commun avec Sasuke._

_-En apparence. Il est vrai qu'il ne laisse plus transparaître ses sentiments et cette polymorphe se ressent ainsi moins._

_-Les émotions ? Mais quel est le rapport ?_

_-Un corps sans âme est un corps qui ne ressent aucune émotion. Les émotions sont ce qui nous parvient de l'activité de l'âme._

Naruto avait l'impression d'assister à un cours de philosophie et de magie à la fois. Cela lui embrumait pas mal les pensées. DE plus l'heure n'arrangeait rien au problème.

-_Et que dois-je faire de cette arme ?_

_-La protéger et chérir comme la prunelle de tes yeux. Tu dois toujours l'avoir avec toi au Royaume des Âmes. Elle fera corps(d'esprit) avec toi. Sans elle tu ne seras qu'une vulgaire âme seulement bonne à se battre à main nue et crois-moi ce style de combat te mènerait très rapidement à ta perte._

Par curiosité Naruto se risqua à questionner Kakashi sur un détail.

_-Et vous, quel est votre…objet ?_

_-Tiens Gaara arrive !_

Naruto n'obtint aucune réponse à sa question. Peut-être ne fallait-il pas connaître l'objet des autres combattants ? Non, Kakashi lui avait dit l'objet de ses camarades…

Un miroir fut troublé et une chevelure rousse apparue puis Gaara complètement se retrouva dans la Salle des Miroirs.

Gaara ne remarqua pas de suite la présence de Naruto.

_-'tin ! Je vais finir par l'ensevelir ! Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête !_

Il soupira.

_-Qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ?_

Gaara sursauta.

_-Que, Naruto ? Tu ne devais pas être chez Jiraya ?_

_-Il m'a déposé ici, il passe la soirée avec… Tsunade._

_-Ah, je vois le topo…_

_-Les jeunes ! Qui veut des tartines et de la pâte à tartiner ?_ (non pas le Nut-Nut, les Anglais ont une préférence pour un truc aux morceaux de noisettes dans une pâte plus marron clair que notre Nut-Nut vénéré !)

_-Sans refus professeur. Je suis exténué…_

_-Reprends des forces tu retournes en plaine pour apprendre à Naruto comment se servir de son objet_…

_-Ah ! Tu as ton objet maintenant Naruto ?_

_-Mouais…_

_-Et c'est ?_

_-Un sabre court. Répondit à sa place Kakashi._

Gaara dévisagea Kakashi et reprit.

-_Ce ne serait pas mieux d'attendre Sasuke ?_

_-Tu es toi-même témoin de sa mauvaise humeur_.

_-Mais lui maîtrise parfaitement les techniques…_

_-Tu as déjà vu Sasuke le faire des centaines de fois, cela devrait suffire pour pouvoir enseigner les bases à Naruto, tu ne crois pas ?_

Gaara ne dit rien et mangea goulûment ses tranches de pain tartinées.

-_Sinon, quelles autres nouvelles hormis que tu aimerais ensevelir Sasuke ?_ lança ironiquement Kakashi.

Gaara avala sa bouchée avant de s'exprimer.

_-Vous devriez cloner Sasuke, à lui seul il ferait tout le travail. Il n'écoute rien ! On a manqué se faire avoir à l'Est à nouveau. Les poussées ont été plus violentes mais Sasuke a refusé de trop combattre à l'Est. Je l'ai abandonné pour soutenir Temari._

-_Je vais finir par lui interdire temporairement l'accès au Royaume s'il continu dans cette voie… Je vais en parler à son frère._

_-Il est temps. Sinon l'ennemi aura de belles occasions de nous reprendre du terrain. Aucune stratégie n'est mise en place. Je ne le comprends plus ! Il prend des risques inutiles._

-_Ton arrivée Naruto n'est donc pas mauvaise. Tu en auras à faire ! Maintenir l'harmonie fragilisée ces temps-ci entre les combattants et en plus aider à repousser l'ennemis !_

_-Je ne sais même pas attraper une souris._

A cette remarque Kakashi fixa Naruto et partit dans un fou rire et articula.

_-Et bien…tu… tu apprendras ahaha !_

_-A attraper une souris ?_

Naruto ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Cette remarque était aussi simple que celle de Khrouchtchev au parlement avec ses missiles faits à la chaîne comme les saucisses **(°)**. Au moins, tout le monde comprenait sa vision des choses !

_-Très bien, je suis prêt. Tu me suis Naruto ?_

Gaara venait de se lever quand Naruto lui demande une faveur.

-Puis-je voir ton objet ?

Gaara glissa sa main dans une poche de sa tenue de combat. C'est à ce moment là que Naruto remarqua que ce n'était pas des vêtements très courants. Même s'ils étaient de couleur marron comme à l'accoutumé chez Gaara, c'était un pantalon bouffant. Le haut était en filet de pêche noir et il portait une veste serrée au corps, sans manche, et qui descendait jusque mi-cuisses. Le tout était serré par une ceinture crème barrant son torse en travers.

Gaara réussi à extraire son sablier et le tendit à Naruto.

_-Ne le laisse pas tomber. Il m'est très précieux_.

Le sablier était en bois sombre. Trois tiges entouraient le verre renfermant le sable. C'était un verre jaune aux reflets ambrés. Le tube de verre était allongé, d'une longueur de sept centimètres et un peu plus d'un centimètre de large.

-_Le sable contenu à l'intérieur du verre vient du Royaume des Âmes._

_-Ca lui procure des propriétés particulières ?_

_-Quand je passe le miroir avec j'acquière la capacité de déplacer une masse de sable à ma guise._

_-Attends, comme le Kazekage dans le manga que nous lisons ?_

_-Oui, à peu de chose près._

_-Dément !_

« Pathétique » pensa Kakashi qui se tenait en retrait.

_-Ce n'est pas tous les jeunes mais le temps s'écoule !_

_-On y va._

Quelques minutes plus tard Gaara et Naruto se tenaient face à face sur une plaine déserte. Seuls des murmures leurs parvenaient par intermittences.

_-Si je ne me trompe pas, pour faire apparaître une arme Sasuke place ses mains de cette manière._

Gaara montra à Naruto.

_-Kakashi me l'avait un peu expliqué._

-_Très bien. Ensuite tu dois, je crois, penser ou avoir le besoin d'une arme précise et te la représenter psychiquement._

Pour ne pas compliquer la tâche, Naruto se remémora le sabre court à son origine, il le revoyait entre ses mains. Soudain, il commença à ressentir une chaleur au creux de ses paumes. Il commença alors à éloigner ces dernières. Une lueur étrange émanait de ses mains.

Puis tout disparu.

_-C'est un bon début_.

Naruto observait ses mains. La sensation avait été étrange, mais pas désagréable.

_-Sasuke devrait quand même t'expliquer comment il fait. Je peux juste dire ce que je vois moi…_

_-Ce n'est rien Gaara. Déjà comme tu le dis c'est un bon début…_

_-Eh !_

Tous deux se retournèrent.

Temari marchait lentement dans leur direction.

_-Que faites-vous là ?_

_-Et toi ?_

_-Ma claque pour ce soir. Je rentre. N'oublie pas que tu as encore des devoirs à finir Gaara !_

_-Ouais, ouais. Sinon, as-tu croisé Sasuke ? Sa présence serait utile._

_-Non, il doit encore être au front. Tu as commencé à t'entraîner à la maîtrise de ton objet Naruto ?_

_-Euh, oui._

_-Et c'est ?_

_-Un sabre court !_ Répondit Gaara à sa place.

« Mais c'est une manie chez eux de répondre à la place des autres ! Ils semblent tous êtres excités à l'idée d'annoncer que c'est un sabre court ! » se dit à lui-même Naruto

-_Ah oui, sur ce coup là Sasuke serait plus utile que toi Gaara._

_-Dis que je sers à rien !_

_-Ne tend pas des perches pour être battu Gaara. Montre-moi où tu en es Naruto !_

_-Au plus bas possible._

_-Non, il produit déjà la lueur. Il arrive à se représenter mentalement une arme._

_-Ce n'est pas rien ça ! Sasuke a eu plus de difficulté pour arriver à cela !_

_-Vous avez fini de parler de moi !_

Un autre inconnu venait d'arriver. Sasuke, une immense étoile de ninja à la main ( entendez part là le Fuma Shiruken)se tenait face à eux.

_-Tiens, tu es là aussi Naruto ? Alors c'est toi qui as aussi un sabre court si j'ai bien compris…_

Sasuke ne s'approchait pas plus d'eux.

_-Oui, Sasuke_. Répondit Gaara. _Et d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais le conseiller un peu…_

-_Qu'il se débrouille, comme j'ai du le faire. De plus je suis fatigué ce soir._

Sur cette phrase qui jeta un froid à la petite assemblée Sasuke reprit son chemin vers un lac paisible et s'engouffra dans l'eau pour retourner dans le monde terrestre.

Au retour de tous dans le monde terrestre, Sasuke était repartit. A leur tête de déterré Kakashi compris que ça ne s'était pas bien passé entre eux et Sasuke.

_-Je le hais, je le hais ! Pour qui il se prend_ !

_-Calme Gaara. Tes pulsions ne sont autorisées que sur l'ennemi…_tenta Temari en posant une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

_-A ce rythme je vais le considérer comme tel ! Mais qu'il se contrôle ! On a plus sept ans où de simples histoires et sautes d'humeurs se répercutaient sur tout !_

_-Sasuke est instable émotionnellement tu le sais. C'est toujours dans les excès avec lui. La rage ou le silence. Expliqua Kakashi pour calmer Gaara. Navré que Sasuke soit d'une telle froideur Naruto._

_-Non, c'est un peu de ma faute de toute façon…_

_-Ne culpabilise pas Naruto. Sasuke a ce qu'il cherche._

_-Mais ça lui fait du mal et je suis la base de ce problème ! Vous le savez pourtant !_

_-Tente de lui parler alors._

Gaara intervint alors.

_-Mais professeur vous avez interdit à Sasuke de… Je ne comprends plus._

_-Que Naruto l'approche avec douceur ce n'est rien. Mais Sasuke à tout le temps vouloir que tout aille comme il le veut, ça fait pire que mieux._

Kakashi se regarda Naruto.

-_Vas-y avec du tact. Il faut que vous vous réconciliez à tout prix._

_-Mais pourquoi exactement ?_

_-Tu le sauras et lui aussi. Mais pour le moment soyez à nouveau amis, ce sera une très grande avancée._

_-Très bien… Je vais…_

_-Salut la compagnie !_

Jiraya venait d'entrer en scène. Il était à la balustrade de l'étage.

_-Je dérange ?_

_-Non, maître, pas du tout._

_-Ah ! parfait. Bon Naruto on retourne à la maison, tu me raconteras ta soirée sur le chemin ! Bonne soirée… oh ! Attendez, des tartines et de la pâte aux noisettes !_

_-Non, maître ! Crièrent en cœur Temari, Gaara et Kakashi. Votre Régime !_

_-Ah…oui…_

Jiraya prit un air boudeur pour tenter d'avoir au moins une tartine, mais Temari veilla à ce qu'il ne chaparde rien.

_-Ce n'est de toute façon pas pour nous non plus. Neji est toujours là-bas, ainsi que Kankuro._

Jiraya prit un air étonné.

_-Et Sasuke dans l'affaire ?_

_-Déjà re partit, et de très mauvaise humeur._

_-Oh…, bon Naruto, tu me raconteras tout. Allez, tous chez vous je ne veux pas vous voir en retard demain !_

Vers les deux heures du matin, tout le monde était repartit , Kakashi refermait l'entrée de la crypte. Demain, un enterrement avait lieu, il ne fallait pas qu'un curieux puisse se retrouver dans la Salle des Miroirs par mégarde.

**

* * *

C****hapitre 10 bouclé !**

_**(°)** Pour ce qui ne savent pas qui était Khrouchtchev, je ne peux pas vous faire la bio détaillée… (cherchez, c'est…l'URSS, Guerre Froide, même période que Kennedy aussi… vous l'avez sûrement déjà rencontré dans vos cours d'Histoire) mais pour la petite histoire racontée en cours d'Histoire, au sujet des missiles américains Khrouchtchev avait répondu au parlement européen que l'URSS faisait les missiles comme les saucisses à la chaîne. Les membres du parlement en avaient bien ri puis pour demander le silence face aux rires Khrouchtchev avait pris sa chaussure et l'avait tapée sur le pupitre pour demander le calme. J'imagine parfaitement Naruto lancer un truc dans ce genre sans se rende compte que ce n'est pas très approprié à une conversation en terme de type de langage. nn'_

**Merci à tou(te)s celles et ceux qui continuent de me lire et de laisser leurs impressions**. (Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu aux reviews du chapitre 9…) Sinon en gros :

Vous avez été attristé par la perte d'identité de Naruto (c'est une réaction humaine, heureusement que vous la partagiez tous pour le chap !)

Oui, Shikamaru est des leurs, il risque donc d'y avoir des liens futurs entre Angleterre et France !

Enfin, un rapprochement de Naruto et Sasuke, oui, après tout…mais je préfère encore attendre, les faire souffrir pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont inséparables c'est « plus mieux bon » (niark, niark) En plus comme vous pouvez le voir… c'est encore très tendu par moment :s

(**Attention !** Pas de Sasu/Naru explicite dans tous les domaines possibles (dans le genre œil bien rincé) de prévu (désolée, je réitère c'était pour les besoins des âmes sœurs…)

A la prochaine !

L'Exosphere


	11. Chapter 11

_**Je deviens un peu longue dans la publication des chapitres de NPA. Je ne trouve plus le temps en philosophie ou le week-end pour la taper tranquillement à l'ordinateur. No panic, je n'ai pas la page blanche (XD) mais disons que… il y a une vingtaine de lignes d'écrites pour le prochain chapitre…(sur 5 ou 6 pages au final pour un chapitre)**_

**PS: tous les chapitres précédents ont été modifiés concernant les passages en Anglais remplacés par du français en italique.**

**Voilà, alors proverbe du jour… :**

« Comme une meule de moulin peut broyer toute sorte de grain, de même une âme saine doit être prête à accepter tous les événements. »  
_**Marc Aurèle**_

**Chapitre 11 / eleventh chapter :**

Pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, ce dimanche Jiraya passait la soirée chez Tsunade. Mais cette fois-ci Naruto était resté à l'appartement. Il n'était pas retourné à l'église depuis la dernière fois. A quoi bon ? Sasuke refusait de lui donner des conseils et Gara ne pouvait pas l'aider plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

L'appartement était désert. Seul le bruit de la pompe d'un immense aquarium/ Vivarium se faisait entendre dans le salon ainsi que le ventilateur de l'ordinateur de Jiraya. C'était une vieille bécane mais il y avait une connexion Internet en haut débit ce qui suffisait à Naruto.

Chaque soir maintenant il se connectait à Msn espérant voir que Shikamaru était connecté. Mais rien. Pas même un courriel. Naruto se lamentait intérieurement. Il n'était peut-être plus qu'un vulgaire contact dans la liste interminable de Shikamaru.

Il se mit en statut (de retour dans une minute) pour aller tenter de dénicher une tablette de chocolat dans l'un des nombreux placards mal rangés de la cuisine. Bredouille dans sa quête de chocolat, il trouva cependant un paquet de gaufres sèches au beurre déjà entamé.

Le bruit familier d'un message instantané reçu sur Msn se fit entendre. Quelqu'un venait parler à Naruto. **« Psyché » ma bien aimée : **était le pseudonyme

**« Psyché » ma bien aimée dit : **Slt vieux

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ Shika ?

**« Psyché » ma bien aimée dit : **de mm. Mets ta cam

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ En ai pas.

**« Psyché » ma bien aimée dit : **Ah. T où ?

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ Tu te souviens de moi ?

**« Psyché » ma bien aimée dit : **t'as pas lu mon pseudo ?

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ T amoureux ?

**« Psyché » ma bien aimée dit : **Non, galère les filles. Une psyché est un miroir sur pied.

Naruto pensait rêver éveillé.

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ T au courant alors ?

**« Psyché » ma bien aimée dit : **C compliké. Mais à ton mail je me suis douté. Et g pas mal discuté ac Nibi.

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ Gaara. Vous avez parlé?

**« Psyché » ma bien aimée dit : **T lourd là.

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ Désolé. J'arrive juste pas à y croire.

**« Psyché » ma bien aimée dit : **je c tt sur toi. Comme avant.

_**Kyuubi dit : **_Cool

**« Psyché » ma bien aimée dit : **Rassuré ?

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ Trop.

Naruto était sur un petit nuage, peut-être un nuage piqué à Shikamaru. Il passa la soirée à expliquer tout ce qu'il avait vu et fait à Shikamaru qui ce dernier relata sa propre expérience à Naruto. Aux alentours de 23 heures.

**« Psyché » ma bien aimée dit : **baille, baille (bye, bye) Naruto. Je suis crevé.

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ Ok, dors bien.

**« Psyché » ma bien aimée dit : **Conférence sur drogue demain. 3 heures.

_**Kyuubi dit :**_ Grasse mat offerte par le bahut ! Pas le cas pour moi. 3 interros.

**« Psyché » ma bien aimée dit : **Galère. Penses à réviser un minimum.

Shikamaru déconnecta. Naruto s 'étira sur sa chaise. Peut-être devrait-il suivre le conseil de Shika et réviser un peu encore avant d'aller dormir. Tout du moins en attendant que Jiraya rentre.

Passées les deux heures du matin Naruto abandonna ses livres de mathématiques et physique-chimie au profit de son lit. Jiraya n'était toujours pas rentré et Naruto doutait qu'il rentrât dans les heures suivantes. Naruto prendrait le bus pour aller à son établissement, rien de dramatique.

Tsunade et Jiraya dormaient paisiblement l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas l'alcool qui avait eu raison d'eux, pas cette fois (!). Durant la soirée Tsunade avait pressé Jiraya d'accepter qu'un soir ce soit elle et non lui qui se déplace. Ainsi elle pourrait rencontrer son fils, si timide que Jiraya n'arrivait pas à l'amener avec lui. Elle s'était aussi ouvertement inquiétait. Peut-être que cet adolescent n'acceptait pas leur relation, mais Jiraya de la rassurer qu'au contraire, son fils en était réjoui, non pas de pouvoir être ainsi débarrassé de toute présence adulte au domicile mais d'avoir un père heureux.

Il marchait tranquillement entre les tombes, le sol était couvert d'une fine couche de neige. Autour de lui des ombres bougeaient mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Quelques flocons tombaient dans en silence, empêchant le discernement des ombres rodant non loin de lui. Ce lieu était familier, il y était bien, presque en sécurité malgré la présence dérangeante de ces ombres. Quand quelque chose de froid entra en contact avec sa poitrine, ses sens furent en alerte. Cela n'allait pas avec…Avec…

Un crapaud se trouvait sur sa poitrine, le fixait de ses deux yeux globuleux, alors que Naruto était allongé sur le dos, dans son lit.

-Debout ! Jiraya ne veut pas que tu sois en retard !

Son rêve avait quelque chose d'un peu plus normal que la dure réalité à laquelle il était confronté…Naruto prit l'amphibien dans sa main et le reposa sur la table de chevet, le temps que sa vue s'affine et que ses autres sens se réveillent un peu mieux.

Si un crapaud avait fait office de réveil parlant, Jiraya n'était sans doute pas rentré durant la nuit, ou la matinée.

-Pense à déjeuner de manière équilibrer. Ah ! Et une interrogation surprise est prévue en espagnol.

-Euh, comment sais-tu ça ?

-Mon papa l'a entendu alors qu'il était dans le bureau de Jiraya.

-Et…qui est ton papa ?

-Le grand, le célèbre Gamabunta enfin !

-Ah, oui en effet, il est connu de tous.

Naruto se gratta la joue. Se lever serait déjà une grande avancée, se doucher, peut-être petit-déjeuner s'il en avait le temps… Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Cinq heures de matin. Oui, il aurait même largement le temps de petit-déjeuner, voire même de se recoucher encore deux heures…

Prêt, il ferma l'appartement à Huit heures et quelques. Il devait rejoindre l'arrêt de bus de l'avenue, pas très loin de là pour avoir une ligne directe pour son établissement scolaire.

Il y avait peu de passants, parfois d'autres étudiants qui allaient à pieds où se dirigeaient vers leur arrêt de bus. Certains n'avaient pas d'uniforme, d'autres portaient un uniforme plus classique, somptueux que le sien, mais Naruto ne les enviait pas vraiment. Ils devaient être scolarisés dans l'un de ces établissements réputés à tous les niveaux : popularité, discipline, résultats. Son pull bleu, chemise blanche et cravate bleue et pantalon de la même couleur lui suffisait.

Une voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant lui. Un jeune en uniforme de Gosforth High School en sortit. Naruto s'arrêta net.

Le jeune en question claqua la portière et s'avança vers Naruto qui ne bougeait toujours pas. S'approchant de Naruto il tendit la main. Mais Naruto se remit en marche. Le jeune homme, ne se démonta pas pour autant et emboîta le pas à Naruto.

-_Hi_ !

Sans regarder le jeune homme, laconiquement Naruto le salua en Français.

-Bonjour.

-Est-ce encore à moi de faire l'effort pour parler dans ta langue ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire route avec moi.

-Qui t'a dit que je voulais faire route en ta compagnie ?

-Tu es là, à côté de moi et tu marches dans la même direction que moi.

Le silence prit place un moment. Quand Sasuke finit par le briser.

-Je vais t'aider pour le sabre.

-Pas besoin de ton aide. La dernière fois tu n'as pas voulu, apprend à savoir ce que tu veux.

Sasuke s'arrêta, offusqué.

-C'est toi qui m'as demandé de l'aide et maintenant que j'accepte, tu refuses et m'accuse ?

-C'est Gaara qui t'a demandé de l'aide, nuance.

-Très bien, ça m'arrange. Tu m'énerves. Tout le monde n'a que ton nom à la bouche.

Sasuke traversa la route et continua son chemin sur le trottoir d'en face. Il dut pourtant se résoudre à revenir, car l'arrêt de bus se trouvait sur le trottoir où Naruto se tenait.

-Dis-moi la vérité Sasuke. Pourquoi m'aider si tu m'en veux ?

-C'est mon frère qui m'a déposé ce matin, il voulait que je te propose mon aide. Tu as refusé, tant mieux.

-Tu as appris seul ?

Sasuke était surpris par la question de Naruto.

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Ton frère ne t'a rien appris ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et fixa un point au hasard dans la rue déserte. Sur ce silence leur discussion pris fin, le bus arriva. Naruto savait pertinemment que Sasuke avait pu être aidé par son frère ou du moins conseillé. L'absence de réponse en était une preuve.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortit du bus, Sasuke s'éloigna dans le sens opposé à Naruto. Déjà quelques filles réfléchissaient un peu trop au pourquoi et comment Sasuke en était-il arrivé à venir en bus.

La matinée s'écoula lentement, avec un cours de français soporifique. Ils voyaient l'utilisation des subjonctifs en français. Jamais Naruto n'aurait pensé assister à des cours de niveau primaire en Anglais pour ses presque 16 ans. Mais au moins, le professeur Umino lui permettait de lire ou s'avancer dans d'autres matières lors des cours de conjugaison et grammaire pures. Naruto mit donc son heure de français à profit pour réviser l'interrogation d'Anglais. Après, tout, le petit crapaud avait peut-être de bonnes sources (d'eau pure)

Pendant ce temps Sasuke assistait à un cours de biologie. L'histoire des levures, il en avait que faire ! Il se demandait comment résoudre le problème, non pas de la couleur blanche ou rouge chez les colonies de levure, mais de l'aide pour Naruto. Itachi avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment, il devait mettre son orgueil de côté. En plus cela ferait plaisir à Kakashi et… il pourrait passer plus de temps avec Naruto, non même passer simplement du temps en sa compagnie. Car il fallait l'avouer, leur relation se dégradait au fur et à mesure que l'année scolaire avançait. L'épisode de ce matin en était la preuve. Il valait encore mieux qu'ils ne s'adressent pas la parole vu toute la « gentillesse » qui respirait de leurs échanges verbaux.

Un miracle eut lieux l'après-midi même. Sasuke arriva en avance au cours de sport. Déjà Naruto était présent en compagnie d'Hinata. La demoiselle riait aux anecdotes que Naruto lui racontait de son année de seconde en France, les supermarchés en France… Sasuke s'approcha et demanda à tout hasard si Hinata savait où se trouvait Neji ou Gaara. Elle indiqua les gradins, Gaara était occupé de lire, écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles. Sasuke en repartant regarda intensément Naruto qui tint lui aussi le regard, presque un défi muet entre eux.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Naruto réalisa quelque chose. Seuls Neji, Gaara Sasuke et lui avaient encore à leur connaissance la nuit…particulière entre Sasuke et lui. Plus personne ne pouvait être au courant avec la disparition de Naruto des mémoires humaines.

Une main passa devant ses yeux pour tirer Naruto de ses rêvasseries. (Anglais)

-C'est étonnant. Rares sont ceux qui possèdent un niveau physique équivalent à Sasuke. Pourtant il semble t'avoir dans le collimateur…

-Peut-être…

Plus personne non plus, hormis Sasuke, Sakura et lui, n'avait en mémoire ce premier cours de sport où il avait dépassé Sasuke au sprint. Depuis l'Uchiwa devait sûrement s'entraîner afin de toujours garder une distance.

Durant le cours, alors qu'ils faisaient leur tour d'échauffement, Sasuke ralentit un peu sa course pour aller au rythme de Naruto qui était juste derrière lui.

-Tonight, at 8.00 . As you wish.(Ce soir, à 8h00, si tu veux.)

Puis il reprit son rythme, marquant au plus possible une distance entre Naruto et lui.

Naruto était occupé à peser le pour et le contre, quand il en vient à l'idée qu'il demanderait à Jiraya en fin d'après-midi.

Le cours de sport terminé, Naruto évita soigneusement Sasuke dans les vestiaires pour ne pas devoir lui donner de réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard Naruto se tenait devant le bureau des surveillants où Jiraya s'occupait de faire la liste des absents durant les heures de cours de l'après-midi. (Anglais)

-Tiens ! Bien dormi ?

-Un peu court… mais dans l'ensemble oui.

-Le cadet de Gamabunta m'a dit qu'à deux heures tu n'étais pas encore couché.

-Sait-il seulement lire l'heure ?

-Oh, non! C'est l'un de ses aînés qui a du le lui signaler.

-Je comprends mieux.

-De quoi ? Il a fait des bêtises ? Ne compte pas sur lui pour surveiller le temps de cuisson pour des pâtes…

-Il m'a réveillé à cinq heures…

-Sinon, je ne pense pas que tu sois venu pour te plaindre du réveil…

-Je… à propos de Sasuke…

-Vous êtes officiellement ensemble ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais non ! Qui vous a dit une chose pareille ?

-Mais, vous avez tous les deux le sabre…vous n'avez pas encore prévu de vous entraîner et mettre au point des techniques complémentaires ?

Naruto saisit alors qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Il se reprit. Au moins il n'avait pas à amener le sujet, Jiraya l'avait fait pour lui.

-Sasuke m'a proposé de le rejoindre à huit heures ce soir pour cela justement…

-Parfait ! Tu prendras de quoi manger… ah et j'ai aussi deux livres pour Kakashi. Cela devrait lui faire grandement plaisir !

-Navré, je ne prends pas part à votre commerce ou autre chose que vous avez en commun l'un et l'autre…

-Mais c'est la nature Naruto !

-Si ma tante apprenait ça de vous…

Une nouvelle vision de veine à la tempe et Jiraya dans le mur vint s'imposer dans l'esprit un peu trop vagabond de Naruto.

Quelques heures après, Naruto était dans l'allée du cimetière de l'église. Le lieu lui rappela quelque chose sur le coup, une sensation de déjà vu. Mais cette sensation s'évanouit comme elle était venue.

Sasuke était adossé à l'un des piliers du porche de l'église et l'attendait. L'un comme l'autre avait un paquet long à la main et un sac à dos.

Sasuke se mordit la langue. Il avait voulu se payer la tête de Naruto, mais cela n'arrangerait pas leur relation…

Dans un silence religieux ils entrèrent dans l'église et allèrent directement à la Salle des Miroirs. Déjà en bas, des voix s'élevaient.

-_Pas question_ ! _Tu rentres_ !

-_Non_.

-_Gaara_ !

-_Non. Lâche-moi Temari_.

Gaara lançait son regard le plus noir de son répertoire à son aînée.

-_Temari, laisse-le, il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait_.

C'était Sasuke qui venait de parler.

-_Oh, le plus grand solitaire prétentieux donne aussi des leçons maintenant_ ?

Temari n'était visiblement pas de bonne humeur.

-_Yo les jeunes_ !

-_Kakashi, donnez-moi raison_ ! _Gaara ne peut pas y aller ce soir _!

Kakashi soupira et posa le plateau qu'il tenait sur la table basse.

_-Rien ne l'y empêche Temari_.

L'adolescente céda et lâcha le poignet de son petit frère. Et partit sans dire mot, non pas dans le Royaume des Âmes, mais elle sortit bel et bien de l'église.

-_Enfin, libre_ !

Gaara affichait un franc sourire. Il se pencha et prit un sac à dos duquel il sortit un livre épais.

-_Je vais pouvoir lire tranquillement_ !

Kakashi se tourna vers Sasuke et Naruto.

-_Vous y allez_ ?

Naruto consulta Sasuke du regard et celui-ci prit la parole.

-_Je vais entraîner Naruto_.

_-Parfait. Faites tout de même attention, certains esprits néfastes traversent la plaine ces temps-ci_.

Sasuke fut surpris et cela pu se lire sur son visage.

-_Mais…_

-_Ce n'est pas normal. Je sais Sasuke. Mais nous ne savons pas d'où ils sortent. Donc soyez sur vos gardes_.

Après ces recommandations Naruto suivit Sasuke vers le Royaume des Âmes. Pour sa troisième venue Naruto sentit un changement. L'air était plus froid.

-Ce sont mes sens où l'air s'est rafraîchi ?

-Non, je le ressens aussi Naruto.

-Et…c'est un phénomène habituel ?

-Non. C'est le passage d'âmes impures qui amène ce froid. Regarde-moi maintenant. Je te le montre une fois en t'expliquant ce que je fais.

Sur cela Sasuke ferma les yeux et réalisa un signe de ses mains, un signe que Naruto n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

-Mais c'est le signe du Bélier !

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, apparemment dérangé par les commentaires de son « élève ». Puis Naruto comprit que ses petites interventions n'étaient pas utiles et se tut. Sasuke reprit.

-Il faut faire le vide en toi. Être totalement concentré. En nous réside une force. Tu dois la ressentir et la contrôler afin de l'utiliser pour donner forme au sabre.

Mon dieu que cela semblait simple ! Naruto avait l'impression d'être ce petit Ninja de douze ans qui devait canaliser son chakra. Cela le fit sourire.

Tous deux passèrent ainsi plus d'une heure terrestre à cet exercice. La durée fut beaucoup plus longue dans le Royaume des Âmes. Naruto était exténué. C'était comme s'il avait passé un après-midi entier à se concentrer, ressentir tout changement en lui et à invoquer divers objets.

Pour sa part, Sasuke jouait les ennuyés. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que Naruto était lent, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais en vérité il était piqué à vif. Lui n'avait pas maîtrisé aussi rapidement le sabre et quelques unes de ses formes. Déjà Naruto créait un sabre long, une faux, un bâton de combat. Peut-être était-il un meilleur professeur qu'Itachi.

Mais cela restait encore une technique assez épouvante pour Naruto.

-C'est bon Naruto. Garde la forme du bâton.

Sasuke créa lui aussi un bâton, identique à celui de Naruto dans sa longueur mais avec le temps il avait appris à le personnaliser. De chaque côté se dressait une pointe dont la base était cerclée semblait-il d'or.

Naruto admira le bâton de Sasuke et pensa qu'un jour, lui aussi, il améliorerait son arme.

-Très bien. Maintenant nous allons éveiller l'art de la guerre qui sommeille en toi.

-Le quoi ?

Sasuke soupira. Peut-être que Naruto était doué dans la pratique, mais la théorie n'était pas son fort. Il fallait tout répéter et illustrer pour espérer qu'il comprenne.

-En toi, il y a l'équivalent d'un don qui te permet de te battre et manipuler n'importe quelle arme.

-Vraiment ?

-Non, j'aime perdre mon temps, _idiot_.

Naruto se fâcha gentiment. Sasuke avait prononcé ce dernier mot en Anglais et souriait légèrement.

-Prêt ?

-Prêt pour quoi ?

Sasuke ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea rapidement vers Naruto bâton levé.

Automatiquement Naruto mit le bâton à l'horizontal devant lui un peu au-dessus de son visage, les deux mains tenant le bâton fermement et empêchant le bâton de Sasuke de continuer sa course.

Mais Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas à ce coup élémentaire. Vite, il rabattit son bâton sur la gauche pour venir frapper le flanc de Naruto. Déjà Naruto s'écartait et rabattait son bâton pour faire plonger celui de Sasuke vers le sol et l'immobiliser. Les deux bâtons s'entrechoquèrent dans un son métallique. Naruto s'étonnait de sa propre rapidité. Ses sens étaient beaucoup plus éveillé dans le Royaume.

Sasuke ramena près de lui son bâton et le pointa vers Naruto qui recula pour ne pas le recevoir dans l'estomac.

-Ne fuis pas l'ennemi. Allez, attaque-moi !

-Mais je ne sais pas me battre !

Sasuke continua, coup à gauche, à droite, au niveau des pieds de Naruto. Ce dernier continuait de reculer. Il ne faisait qu'esquiver pour parader les coups de son adversaire.

Excédé par ce comportement Sasuke se stoppa.

-Si tu ne m'attaques cet entraînement ne sert à rien.

-Mais je ne sais pas…

-Je t'ai attaqué d'une dizaine de manières. Tu as eu largement le temps de voir comment faire. Apprends à analyser ton adversaire ou sinon tu ne survivras pas longtemps ici. Le bâton de Sasuke disparu en un nuage de poussière. Il recommença sa méditation et invoqua une dague d'une trentaine de centimètres. La poignée était richement sculptée.

Sans prévenir Sasuke sauta dans les airs et disparut du champ de vision de Naruto qui tourna sur lui-même pour tenter d'apercevoir Sasuke.

Ce dernier réapparu dans le dos de Naruto, très proche et toujours la dague à la main. Naruto sentit la présence de Sasuke mais beaucoup trop tard.

Trop tard pour fuir. La seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de s'abaisser au plus près de sol. Dans son mouvement il pensa que son bâton le gênait fortement et il se désagrégea pour devenir poussière qui fut emportée par la petite brise. Naruto était affolé. Il n'avait plus d'arme, et Sasuke allait lui infliger un coup de sa dague. Il était à sa mercie.

Il roula pourtant au sol pour échapper à Sasuke et retenter la création d'une arme. Avec le stress de l'échange Naruto avait beaucoup plus de mal à se concentrer. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était se concentrer et perdre un peu de précieuses secondes ou alors affronter Sasuke armé de ses seuls poings. Une lumière jaillit entre ses mains et une lame apparue. Celle d'un petit sabre de défense. Parfait pour le corps à corps.

A son plus grand étonnement, Sasuke fit disparaître la dague et cessa le combat.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Naruto ne comprenait pas.

-Tu as réagit en invoquant une arme pour le corps à corps. Tu étais donc en condition et cela me suffit.

-Mais je ne sais toujours pas me battre.

-Tu as les bases pour survivre. Et l'art de la guerre qui sommeillait en toi te donnera les réflexes nécessaires en temps voulu. Tu me l'as prouvé en créant ce sabre court pour combattre face à ma dague. On rentre maintenant.

Naruto examinait le sabre court qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire cela. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce sabre court, alors qu'en temps normal il fallait se représenter l'arme pour la faire apparaître. Ou peut-être avait-il pensé inconsciemment à ce sabre court qu'il s'imaginait toujours lorsqu'il lisait des mangas de samouraï. Quelle était l'étendue d'armes possibles ?

Son sabre se désagrégea et il fixa encore ses mains. Sasuke l'appela. Il était déjà à une vingtaine de mètres de lui.

Sasuke avait fini par s'arrêter pour voir ce que tramait Naruto. Il restait planté à regarder ses mains. Lui aussi avait passé pas mal de temps à se demander comment était-il possible de faire apparaître de la matière du néant tout simplement par la pensée et le contact des mains. Mais ce temps était révolu pour lui. Il avait fini par oublier ces questions. Il l'appela. Il vit Naruto relever la tête et le chercher des yeux, le trouver et rester planter là. Il ne le regardait plus. Il regardait au loin.

Naruto voyait quelque chose se profiler à l'horizon. C'était flou mais ça avançait. Vers eux. Et rapidement.

Sasuke se retourna pour voir ce qui intriguait tant Naruto dans son dos. Et il les vit.

Comme en accéléré Naruto entendit Sasuke l'appeler plus fort et plus durement. Il lui disait de se préparer. Un sabre long serait parfait. Mais pourquoi ? Etait-ce un danger qui s'approchait dangereusement d'eux ?

Déjà Sasuke revenait vers Naruto. Le secouait

-Invoque un sabre bordel !

Naruto finit par exécuter l'ordre et cela fait, il suivit sans poser de question Sasuke qui s'élançait dans la direction de ces formes inconnues, plusieurs comme le distinguait maintenant Naruto

Sasuke et Naruto se mirent à courir, sabre en main. L'ennemi se rapprochait ainsi à toute allure d'eux plus rapidement. L'impact allait faire mal. Les ombres les traversèrent ne pouvant les atteindrent. Les sabres fendirent l'air. Armes conçues pour ce monde, les âmes déchues ne résistèrent pas. Naruto voyait ses mains agirent presque seules et de manières naturelles. Il n'était pas affolé, mais empli d'excitation que lui procurait ce début de combat. C'était son tout premier. La cadence augmentait de minutes en minutes. Sasuke et Naruto coordonnaient leurs mouvements et paraient toutes les attaques des ombres, leur barrant le chemin. Tout était synchronisé entre eux. Mais la différence d'expérience se percevait nettement tout de même. Sasuke ne faisait quasiment aucun geste inutile, ne reculait pas, allait dans le lard. Mais au moins l'un attaquait sans se soucier de la protection que l'autre apportait en bloquant les avancées de ces âmes.

De loin d'autres âmes arrivaient armées quant à elles d'armes pouvant atteindre nos deux combattants. Cela devenait légèrement critique.

Naruto avait maintenant le rythme et l'aisance au sabre et éliminer ces âmes déchues devenait d'une facilité effarante.

Une lumière bleue passa non loin de lui. Naruto se retourna vivement et para au dernier moment l'attaque d'une âme différente des âmes ordinaires. Elle était beaucoup plus fine et grande d'apparence ténue. Mais ce nouveau type était inquiétant. Une chaîne flottait autour d'elle, auréolée d'un bleu foncé. Contre toute attente, la chaîne se déroula à une vitesse fulgurante en direction de Naruto qui l'évita à nouveau. Elle ré-entoura son propriétaire automatiquement, telle la langue du crapaud attrapant un moustique.

Sasuke n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence de cet être et sa chaîne. Il continuait à faire disparaître les âmes déchues. Naruto ne savait pas comment s'occuper de ce nouvel arrivant. Une nouvelle fois la chaîne se tendit vers Naruto qui réfléchissant à comment faire ne put éviter la chaîne. Il ne sentit pourtant rien. Sasuke était devant lui et n'avait plus de sabre. Naruto alla de Sasuke et l'âme entourée de chaîne et vit la chaîne enroulée autour du sabre. Le sabre plia, se brisa, ses morceaux tombèrent au sol.

-Donne-moi ton sabre Naruto !

Naruto ne demanda pas pourquoi et tendit son sabre à Sasuke qui le prit et s'élança en direction de l'âme enchaînée.

La chaîne partit à nouveau, Sasuke prit de l'élan, sauta et se retrouva dans les airs au-dessus de l'âme enchaînée. La chaîne ne put suivre le mouvement rapide de Sasuke. Le Sabre de Naruto siffla dans l'air, une tête tomba. L'aura bleue disparue et Naruto vit chaque maillon de la chaîne s'ouvrir et se détacher des autres maillons pour rejoindre les restes du sabre de Sasuke au sol.

L'âme enchaînée disparue, les âmes ordinaires reculèrent jusqu'à disparaître et laisser le terrain à Sasuke et Naruto.

-Tu n'as pas été touché par la chaîne ?

Sasuke venait de poser cette question tout en rendant le sabre à son propriétaire.

-Non.

-Tant mieux. Ce serait sinon dramatique.

-Pourquoi ?

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Naruto. Il ramassa les restes de son sabre et ils repartirent. L'aube devait être arrivée maintenant dans l'autre monde.

**

* * *

Chapitre 11 bouclé !**

Sept pages ! J'ai hésité à couper en plein milieu du combat, au moment où l'âme enchaînée apparaît. Mais il ne se serait pas passé grand chose dans ce chapitre. Beaucoup de description. Mais en même temps…comment faire autrement ?

A quand la suite ? … Je ne le sais pas vraiment.


	12. Chapter 12

Ai été très longue, grand retard. Navrée.

Note: comme prévu, tous les dialogue devant être en anglais sont maintenant en italique. LEs 11 chapitre précédents ont été corrigés sur ce point.

**_cc:_** non il n'a pas été touché (mais je vais relire le chapitre précédent pour vérifier cela...Et si oui, le supprimer XD)

Découverte, Confrontation, Lecture, ..., (juste le programme de ce chapitre !)

ah et puis...**_¡Feliz Navidad ! Merry Christmas! Joyeux Noël!_**

**Chapitre Douze/ Twelfth Chapter :**

En retournant dans le monde terrestre Naruto sentit la fatigue le saisir. Son corps était courbaturé, il n'avait quasiment plus de force et ce qu'il avait redouté avant le passage arriva. Ses jambes passées dans le monde terrestre ne réussissaient plus à le porter.

Kakashi s'était inquiété de ne pas voir Sasuke et Naruto revenir. Il n'était pas humain de faire un entraînement aussi long pour une première fois. C'était inconscient de leur part.

Lorsqu'il vit la surface d'un des miroirs se troubler dans la Salle des Miroirs, il cessa de faire les cent pas et se précipita vers ce miroir. Juste à temps pour réceptionner Naruto. Gaara leva son nez de son livre, surpris par le brusque changement comportemental de Kakashi et fronça les sourcils.

_-Sasuke n'y est pas allé de main morte !_

_-Nous avons été attaqués._

C'était la voix de Sasuke qui était revenu par un autre miroir qui se trouvait derrière Gaara. Il jeta son sabre sur un fauteuil et s'assit sur un autre. Il se pencha en avant vers la table basse pour y prendre une pâte de fruit dans un bocal à sucrerie. Il avait besoin de sucre s'il voulait tenir encore un peu.

Kakashi avait aidé Naruto à s'asseoir sur un autre fauteuil. Il se tourna enfin vers Sasuke.

-Nombreux ?

-Une vingtaine. Dont une qui était armée.

Kakashi eut du mal à comprendre les propos de Sasuke.

_-Une âme armée en plaine ?_

_-Exactement._

_-C'est embêtant. Aucun poste frontière n'est tombé récemment et nous avons sécurisé les lieux sensibles._

_-Des traîtres ?_ proposa Sasuke.

Kakashi secoua négativement la tête.

-N'allons pas jusqu'à penser cela.

-Une brèche alors ?

-Qui sait ? Ou peut-être que…

Kakashi s'éloigna des trois adolescents et se dirigea vers l'escalier. A l'étage de la Salle des Miroirs, une autre porte était là et il y entra. Dans cette nouvelle salle étaient classés des livres de tout âge à perte de vue. Cette salle semblait ne pas avoir de mur de fond. Kakashi débuta sa recherche sans pour autant s'enfoncer dans la pièce, comme si chaque ouvrage important venait se placer à sa portée.

Peu de temps après il revint, une dizaine d'ouvrages sur les bras.

_-Gaara…_

_-Oui ?_

_-Aide-moi à rechercher dans l'Histoire du Royaume si des failles sont apparues dans les frontières de la plaine. Et aussi_ (Kakashi se tourna alors vers Sasuke), _peux-tu me décrire un peu plus cette âme armée ?_

-Plus grande que les autres, plus rapide, plus hargneuse et une chaîne pour arme.

Septique, Kakashi ré-interrogea Sasuke.

-Es-tu sûr que ce n'était pas une illusion ?

La chaîne nous a frôlés ) plusieurs reprises. Et son aura était bien perceptible.

Naruto voulu intervenir pour avoir quelques explications.

_-Vous ne connaissez pas ce genre d'âmes ? On dirait que leur existence vous surprend…_

-Un peu et il y a de quoi. Personne ne peut témoigner de vive voix d'en avoir aperçu une. CE genre d'âme n'existe qu'en légende. Et encore, si croiser de telles âmes était monnaie courante ce ne devrait pas être possible en plaine.

_-Mais…Sasuke connaissait la dangerosité de l'arme de cette âme…_

Kakashi réfléchit à la manière d'expliquer cela.

-Les Anciens ont accumulé un grand nombre de renseignements sur différentes catégories des âmes qui nous sont inconnues. Et ces connaissances ont été transcrites dans des œuvres. Il y a même des contes pour enfants dans certains pays du monde qui en parlent.

-Est-ce que…Naruto fixa Sasuke.

- …j'ai lu de ces histoires ? Itachi a quelques livres de contes et des études sur les âmes.

Kakashi n'avait pas saisit la phrase de Sasuke. Mais il comprit une chose et devança Sasuke.

-Si tu es intéressé par l'Histoire du Royaume, les spécificités des âmes, tu peux puiser dans la bibliothèque et emprunter quelques ouvrages. Si tu le souhaites.

Jiraya ne répondait pas sur son téléphone portable et c'était l'une des grenouilles qui avait décroché et informé Naruto qu'aucun être humain ne se tenait dans l'appartement. Dace à cela, Sasuke avait proposé d'héberger Naruto pour le reste de la nuit. Dehors, ils attendaient avec deux sacs emplis de livres. Kakashi avait été heureux de savoir que Naruto voulait en savoir un peu plus et acceptait. Pendant que Sasuke avait appelé Itachi pour qu'il vienne les chercher, Kakashi avait amassé des ouvrages parfois épais de plus de dix centimètres. La côte de ces ouvrages s'en ressentait mais il avait bien expliqué à Naruto qu'il n'était pas dramatique si une reliure lâchait. Elle serait réparée ou refaite.

A la main Naruto en avait gardé un, de deux centimètres d'épaisseur pas plus, quasiment la taille d'un livre de poche et rédigé en français. C'était les mémoires inachevés d'un Combattant du XIXe siècle. Il les avait titrés ainsi : « De votre monde, je ne suis plus ». Malgré un texte très compact et en petits caractères, le fait de trouver un ouvrage en français sur ce Royaume des Âmes avait créé chez Naruto une attirance pour ces mémoires inachevés.

Naruto était bien content d'avoir accepté la proposition de Sasuke. Un lit était la chose qu'il chérissait le plus en ces quatre heures du matin. Il prendrait une douche…Dans quelques heures. Mais pour l'instant, le sommeil était bien plus fort que tout.

Un réveil sonnait. Ce n'était pas un réveil dans la pièce où Naruto était couché. Dans la pièce à côté. Mais le volume sonore baissa très rapidement et ne fut plus audible pour Naruto.

La chambre était spacieuse et d'un décor très sobre qui lui rappelait quelque chose, un style qui lui semblait très familier.

A remettre ses pensées en ordre, cette pièce ne collait à rien. Itachi était passé les chercher et arrivés à la demeure Uchiwa Sasuke lui avait indiqué la chambre d'amis. Sa dernière idée avait été de prendre plus tard une bonne douche.

Mais il n'était plus dans cette chambre d'amis. Il était… Naruto referma les paupières. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Cela ne tournait pas rond. Il finit par se lever. Son corps avait du mal à effectuer des mouvements basics, des restes de l'entraînement avec Sasuke qui avait mal tourné vers la fin. Et plus encore, il avait horriblement fin.

Assis au bord du lit, Naruto n'osait pourtant plus bouger, non pas par douleur, mais par peur. Il ne voulait pas savoir, revoir, refouler les souvenirs. Comment allait-il faire ? La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit. La tête de Jiraya au sortir du lit se fit voir. Une expression d'abord de surprise puis soulagée.

_-Ca va mieux Naruto ?_

_-Je…ne voulais pas venir ici…_

_-C'était ici ou l'hôpital… et ton état n'étant lié qu'à la fatigue… ta.. enfin Tsunade m'a proposé de t'amener ici et garder un œil sur toi…_

_-Depuis combien de…_

-Vingt-Sept heures de sommeil.

Même le week-end Shikamaru n'en faisait pas autant pensa Naruto. Il entrait dans les records des « Nara » avec sa cure de sommeil.

-Pousse-toi voyons ! S'il est réveillé, il faut qu'il mange !

Naruto reconnaissait bien là Tsunade. Toujours en douceur le matin… Jiraya ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour laisser entrer Tsunade.

-Bonjours Naruto. Tu parle Français ? Je suis Tsunade et…

-Vous êtes quasiment en ménage avec Jiraya enfin je veux dire... mon père.

Voilà le genre de chose que Naruto n'appréciait pas dans cette situation. Il avait appréhendait cette rencontre et y était confronté sans pouvoir se défiler.

Il se retrouva interdit d'école pour la matinée au moins, Tsunade allait juger de son état le midi même. En congés, elle était aux petits soins pour lui. Naruto voyait bien qu'elle désirait à tout prix qu'il l'apprécie et en retour il lui facilitait la tâche et montrait des marques d'affection légères. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé lui raconter ce qu'il avait vécu ! Lui donner la véritable raison pour laquelle il était dans cet état et non des suites d'une fête trop bien arrosée et liée en plus à du surmenage scolaire…

Passé midi, Tsunade ne trouva pas l'état de Naruto très concluant. Il n'était pas capable de lever les bras et joindre les deux mains, bien haut, sans grimacer de douleur. Et Tsunade avait arrêté de compter les bâillements. Naruto n'eut plus qu'à se remettre en pyjama et se glisser sous la couette. Et bizarrement, malgré vingt-sept heures au compteur, le sommeil le happa à nouveau.

Des jappements. Des aboiements en fait. « Mais je n'ai pas de chien ! »

Naruto ouvrit les paupières. Ces aboiements n'étaient pas dans son rêve mais dans sa chambre. Un petit chien au pelage châtain clair et avec un peu de noir par endroits le regardait assis près de la table de nuit. Il était vêtu d'une veste bleue avec de multiples poches et avait un bandeau autour du cou sur lequel une plaque métallique était fixée. Sur celle-ci, un logo était gravé. Naruto l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais ne pouvait se rappeler où exactement. Pas en Angleterre, il en était certain. Toujours est-il que le chien secouait la tête tout en parlant.

_-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment font mes congénères pour ne communiquer qu'aux moyens de « ouaf » avec les humains…_

Après des âmes, des grenouilles bavardes et capables de lire l'heure, qu'un chien parlant le réveille n'était pas déroutant pour Naruto. Sans s'affoler il s'étira, frotta ses yeux et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : 6.00 pm. Tsunade devait être partie…enfin, s'il n'avait pas encore une fois dormit plus d'une journée et s'il se trouvait toujours où il s'était endormi/ Mais sur ce point il était certain d'être encore au B 3 Lambton Road.

Il reporta enfin son attention sur le canidé qui avait fini de ronchonner tout seul.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Le fidèle compagnon sur pattes de Kakashi, sa montre la plus part du temps, son pense bête à peu près tout le temps, son double de combat, son soutien pour ne pas dire sa nourrice.

Naruto se mordit l'intérieur des joues ne sachant pas si le canidé le disait gentiment ou s'il le pensait vraiment.

-Tu dois te rendre le plus vite possible à la Salle des Miroirs. Sasuke et Kakashi t'y attendent. N'oublie pas ton sabre aussi.

-Vous êtes la nounou de tout le monde en fait !

-Et heureusement que des nourrices sont là pour vous rappeler quoi faire, quoi prendre, quand partir et où aller sinon le monde ne serait pas prêt d'être sain et sauf.

Le canidé avait donc bon caractère même s'il répondait sérieusement.

Chaussettes, pantalon, Tee-Shirt, Pull, chaussures, veste. Il fallut moins de dix minutes à Naruto pour enfiler tout cela et fermer la porte de l'appartement. Il avait pris un double des clefs qu'il savait être dans l'un des tiroirs de la cuisine, tiroir réservé aux élastiques, ciseaux et autres trucs du même genre.

Sur place Kakashi se voyait faire la morale par Sasuke. Inconscience, relâchement, colère. Sasuke clamait haut et fort qu'il n'était pas en état de combattre, que personne ne savait sur quoi ils risquaient de tomber la prochaine fois. Le « il » et « ils » Naruto tout comme vous se demandait de qui il s'agissait, car à cet instant Naruto contemplait la saynète assez comique de cet adulte grondé par un de ses élèves.

Kakashi n'écoutait plus Sasuke. Il avait senti la présence de Naruto. Et puis, il s'en fichait de ce que Sasuke lui jetait à la figure. Etait-ce sa faute s'il y avait des problèmes avec les frontières du Royaume ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Sasuke et Naruto se trouveraient confrontées à une âme d'une assez grande puissance après avoir effectué un entraînement ? Fallait-il pour cela supprimer tous les entraînements ? Il aurait été tout à fait stupide de réagir de telle sorte. La fuite n'était pourtant pas non plus une réaction de Sasuke. Encore une fois ce petit blond faisait évoluer le comportement de Sasuke.

-Approche Naruto. Ne fait pas attention, Sasuke a eu très peur pour toi et il le montre à sa manière.

Comprenant que Kakashi ne l'écoutait plus et ne s'adressait pas à lui, Sasuke se tut. Et prit en même temps la mouche.

-Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui.

Naruto était descendu se tenait à deux mètres de Sasuke. Kakashi soupira et s'assit. Tant pis, il n'irait pas par quatre chemins pour leur faire comprendre.

-Ecoutez, vous deux. Vous allez cesser de jouer au chat et à la souris maintenant. Si vous n'acceptez pas votre aventure d'un soir, vous l'oubliez. Vous êtes ici pour préserver l'équilibre entre deux mondes. Alors évitez que vos émotions n'interfèrent dans votre mission. Que vous craignez pour l'autre, que vous ne supportez pas l'autre, vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous ne devez faire qu'un lorsqu'il s'agit du Royaume des Âmes ! Vous avez une chance formidable d'avoir le même objet, d'avoir deux âmes similaires. Vous l'avez bien vu lors de ce combat imprévu qu'à deux vous pouvez faire quelque chose de surprenant, non ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Naruto tentait de tout assimiler, car entre l'accent anglais et la vitesse de parole liée à l'énervement, il n'avait pas entièrement saisi la remontrance de Kakashi.

-_Préparez-vous, je vous emmène pour vérifier la sécurité de la plaine._

_-Mais, Naruto n'est pas encore remis de…_

_-Sasuke ! Naruto est assez grand pour décider de son état sans que tu joues à la nounou._

Le ton était sans appel. Même Naruto ne voulut pas manifester de refus à aller au Royaume. Après tout, ils n'y allaient pas pour combattre.

Passée la surface du miroir, tous les trois se tenait dans la plaine désertique.

-Naruto, les fronts sont assez éloignés. Nous allons nous déplacer assez rapidement, de cette manière.

Kakashi se mit en position aérodynamique, autrement dit les bras en arrière du corps.

-Comme tu l'as déjà constaté, l'aisance dans ce monde est plus grande. C'est grâce à la gravité qui est beaucoup moins forte que sur terre.

Il commença à courir et prit rapidement de la vitesse. Naruto savait aussi que la douleur n'était pas ressentie immédiatement au sein du Royaume ce qui permettait de repousser les limites du corps.

Il imita Kakashi, fit quelques tentatives sous le regard de Sasuke. Il était vrai que se déplacer de cette manière était aisé. Ce déplacement assimilé par Naruto, ils s'élancèrent tous les trois vers l'Ouest.

Naruto avait trouvé la plaine désertique à chacun de ses passages. Mais son ciel sombre et son sable étaient pourtant plus rassurant que le territoire à l'approche du front. Des ronces gigantesques étaient parsemées et formaient d'immenses buissons de ci-delà. Le sable se trouvait mêlé à de la poussière, telle de la cendre. Et le ciel s'assombrissait à mesure qu'ils progressaient vers l'Ouest.

_-Dites professeur… tous les environs des fronts ont un paysage semblable ?_

_-Non, c'est parfois mieux et souvent pire._

Pendant une durée qui parut comparable à une vingtaine de minutes terrestres pour Naruto, ils parcoururent la plaine et finirent par atteindre le front Ouest. Au sol le sable avait disparu sous une couche de cendres. L'air était saturé de ces cendres ce qui créait une sorte de brouillard qui réduisait considérablement la visibilité. Respirer n'était pas facile pour Sasuke et Naruto qui finirent par protéger leurs voies respiratoires à l'aide de leur haut remonté jusqu'au nez. Kakashi n'était pas gêné par ces particules de cendres grâce à sa tenue de combat qui comportait un masque.

Par quelques gestes Kakashi fit comprendre qu'aucun mot à partir du franchissement de la frontière entre plaine et territoire inconnu n'était toléré. Ces affreuses ronces que Naruto n'appréciait guère, eurent une utilité : les dissimuler et approcher sans être vu. Leur but n'était pas d'aller combattre mais simplement voir où en était l'ennemi. Cet ennemi si particulier, des âmes ayant tourné vinaigres et soutenues par une poignée de traîtres.

Au grand étonnement de Naruto, dans ce paysage de sécheresse et d'incendie une petite étendue d'eau noirâtre stagnait au sol. Peut-être était-ce du pétrole ? Kakashi était également intrigué par cette flaque et la fixait. Naruto en conclut que cette flaque n'était pas « normal ».

Sous leurs regards la surface se troubla et une âme entra progressivement dans le Royaume. Kakashi savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas une âme neutre venue pour un repos bien mérité en ce monde. Sasuke et Naruto reconnurent immédiatement une âme enchaînée.

Ils se replièrent, Kakashi estimant que cette information suffisait. Rien ne servait de rester en danger car une réplique ne pourrait être envisagée sans risquer pour la santé de Sasuke et Naruto. Ils abandonnèrent même l'idée de passer vérifier les autres fronts.

De retour dans la salle des Miroirs, la présence d'un nouvel individu froissa Naruto. Sakura était venue pour Sasuke. Une fois reparties main dans la main après insistance de Sakura, Naruto se laissa aller, en français please.

-Ah je le hais, je le hais ! Pourquoi il s'amuse avec mes nerfs ? Arg !!!! Il se joue de tout le monde, d'elle, de moi !

Il expira pour se calmer.

_-Bonne soirée professeur ou Kakashi…je ne sais jamais comment vous appeler…_

Kakashi sourit sous le masque de sa tenue de combat qu'il n'avait pas retirée.

-Kakashi ou professeur, tout dépend du moment et comment tu le sens.

Quelques temps après, Naruto s'étendait sur le canapé à l'appartement de Jiraya, seule âme qui vive si on ne comptait pas les deux grenouilles somnolant sur un rocher en plastique dans le vivarium. Raconter à quelqu'un. Il avait besoin de raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis un peu plus de deux jours.

Installé devant l'ordinateur, il attendait que la connexion soit établie. Session ouverte sur Msn, il fut pourtant déçu de voir que Shikamaru n'était pas connecté. Pas même Gaara. Rapidement Naruto rédigea un courriel à Shikamaru. Il n'avait pas le courage de rester connecter très longtemps, Morphée le pressant de plus en plus de le rejoindre.

Le téléphone sonna, réveillant Naruto.

-Allô ?

-C'est Jiraya. Prépare un sac avec des affaires pour quelques jours, n'oublie pas tes cours. Je viens te chercher pour retourner chez ta…Tsunade.

Une voix dans le fond lui criait quelque chose.

-Ah ! Et pense à ramener le double que tu as trouvé, elle ne sait comment.

Un bougonnement de Naruto précéda sa réplique.

_-C'est moi qui le mettais tout le temps dans la cuisine._

_-Evite à l'avenir de faire ça…_

Quelque chose clochait depuis le début de cette conversation

…elle était furieuse de savoir que tu étais sortit.

Un déclic se fit, Naruto compris ce qui le titillait.

_-Mais Tsunade devrait être au travail !_

_-Tu ne répondais pas quand elle a appelé. Puis elle m'a appelé pour savoir si je savais où tu te trouvais. J'ai appelé Kakashi, Sakura m'a informé d'une expédition… Bref, tu me raconteras dans la voiture._

_-Ok._

Tsunade se fit entendre, rappelant une dernière fois « les clefs » à rapporter.

Dans la voiture Naruto dut faire un compte-rendu à Jiraya de la courte expédition au Royaume. Il fit l'impasse sur la remontrance de Kakashi à l'égard de Sasuke et lui. Arrivé au Lambton 3B Naruto s'excusa au près de Tsunade. Il prétexta une petite idée où pouvait être caché un double de clef. Le motif de son départ était Sasuke. Ce dernier l'aurait appelé pour lui donner les devoirs.

Le lendemain Jiraya et Naruto partirent ensemble, un peu plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée laissant Tsunade profiter de sa matinée. Arrivés, Naruto partit s'isoler dans une salle de classe. Il avait toujours avec lui maintenant ce livre en français d'un ancien combattant et il était bien décidé ce matin à s'y plonger.

Naruto était assis sur une table, livre sur le Royaume des Âmes en main depuis bien une demi-heure maintenant. Par sa lecture il se trouvait coupé du monde extérieur.

« …et le Quatrième souverain régnait depuis deux cent années terrestres. Il était tel un père, donnant une place bien définie à chaque âme et à toute à malheureuse une solution était apportée. Je ne compris pas de suite quel rôle avoir en ce monde réglé en tout point. Pourtant bientôt je m'aperçus que de cette vision idyllique de l'Empire suintaient des dires, tel le pus d'une plaie propre en apparence. Un de ces dires me marque plus que les autres. Il concernait les âmes de la catégorie des « condamnées ». Par ce terme entendez des âmes d'une puissance inégalée, que nos Anciens auraient scellé en des lieux inconnus, en le monde des Hommes. Cela m'ébranla quelque peu. Apprendre que les plus puissantes âmes se trouvaient en notre monde terrestre me fit prendre conscience d'une partie de notre rôle de combattant. Je ne me voyais plus comme simple garant d'une paix au sein de l'Empire des Âmes mais bien le gardien de ce secret. De même m'apparut le but ultime de la présence d'Hommes capables de se rendre dans l'Empire. Coûte que coûte, jamais ces âmes si puissantes et jugées comme dangereuses mais nécessaires un jour ne devaient être ramenées en l'Empire, hormis par nous, combattants de Sa Majesté. La survie de l'Empire en dépendait.

Naruto était amusé de lire qu'avant le Royaume était un empire. Il questionnerait Kakashi ou Jiraya à ce sujet plus tard.

« De ma courte existence, cela ne s'est vécu, fort heureusement. Mais à tout descendant, nouveau combattant de Sa Majesté, ce secret doit être livré telle la flamme qui ne doit s'éteindre que par la volonté divine. Et, Grâce à Dieu, la folie de cela n'appartient qu'aux Hommes. Car jusque lors, personne n'a retrouvé une âme condamnée et aucun homme ne … »

-Naruto ?

Sasuke se tenait devant lui, gêné.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Ecoute, je…tu ne veux vraiment pas de moi ?

Que pouvait bien répondre Naruto à cela ? Il voulait dire non. Qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa gorge. Seule une voix s'éleva en lui.

« Des âmes sœurs ne peuvent se rejeter. Retiens bien cela. »

-Réponds-moi ! J'ai mal que tu m'ignores, me parles puis m'ignores à nouveau !

Naruto recula. Sasuke craquait. Et sans se concerter avec son esprit, son corps agit seul et enlaça Sasuke pour le réconforter, le rassurer. Sasuke, n'osa plus bouger, de peur que ce ne fut qu'un rêve éveillé, un élan que Naruto réfrénerait de suite. Mais ce recul du blond ne vint pas.

-Sasuke, arrête d'être comme ça. C'est compliqué pour moi. Ce…c'est bizarre, comprend-moi. Mais je t'en prie, arrête d'agir comme ça, je pige encore moins comment me comporter avec toi.

Lentement Sasuke vint serrer le buste de Naruto.

-Tu ne me rejette pas ?

-Non.

-Tu…m'aimes ?

Un blanc se fit dans leur échange.

-Je ne sais pas.

Sasuke se dégagea de l'étreinte de Naruto.

-Tu…lis un livre de Kakashi ?

Ah, euh…

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil au livre qu'il avait posé sur la table au moment où Sasuke avait interrompu sa lecture.

-Oui… il est en français. Ca parle d'âmes très puissantes qui seraient retenues sur terre pour éviter la destruction du Royaume des Âmes… enfin, Empire comme l'écrit l'auteur.

Sasuke n'écoutait pas. Il avait lancé le sujet pour détourner la conversation. Voyant cela, Naruto s'excusa, prétextant des révisions pour les cours de l'après-midi et s'éloigna.

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 enfin terminé !**

Heureusement que les vacances sont arrivées pour permettre de publier les chapitres XD

Le prochain… je ne promets rien (ça ne me réussit pas, plus je promets…moins j'ai de temps à consacrer à l'histoire…)

Au programme: Problème(s)


	13. Chapter 13

**Non Pas l'Angleterre!**

Un retard qui a une fin! XD Vous êtes patient si vous venez encore lire ou vérifier s'il y a un nouveau chapitre ( ce qui est le cas) Merci beaucoup de continuer T-T

_**cyrca:**_ alors voici le 13 à lire! Tu verras pour Tsunade et encore mieux dans le 14 ;)

_**fandtafic -mimi**_ merci pr votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir!

" _**Save Our Soul"**_

**Thirteen Chapter / Chapitre Treize:**

Au manoir Hyuga :

-Des dizaines tu dis ?

Son interlocuteur acquiesça. Neji se passe la main sur le visage ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette situation inconnue. Il se rassit et de suite se releva pour faire les cent pas dans le salon. Il stoppa ses pas et redressa la tête.

-Et y en a-t-il d'autres ?

-Aucune idée. C'est à espérer que non.

-Redis ce que nous risquons à leur contact.

Sasuke qui avait parlé en quelques mots de l'expédition improvisée à Neji et ce dernier avait proposé de se voir après les cours à son domicile. Maintenant Sasuke, assit sur le canapé, était là à répéter encore une fois ce que Neji avait du mal à accepter.

-L'âme enchaînée n'existe que pour s'enchaîner. Jamais seule elle se déplace. D'un contact, une âme lambda devient maillon de sa chaîne. S'opère alors une hiérarchie. Les âmes maillons recherchent pour l'âme enchaînée de nouveaux maillons dépendants à leur tour des âmes maillons. Plus la chaîne se compliquera, plus l'âme enchaînée sera protégée.

D'étape en étape, il faut procéder.

-Ca c'est la légende.

-On peut appeler ça comme ça.

Neji compléta.

-Et si sa chaîne vient à nous blesser, nous, notre âme et notre corps, aurons du mal à rester dual une fois retournés dans le monde terrestre.

Sasuke approuva le résumé de Neji qui s'inquiéta soudainement.

-Naruto et toi n'avez pas été touché la dernière fois ?

Sasuke eut un temps d'attente.

-Je pense avoir été égratigné par cette chaîne…

Sasuke vit Neji s'affoler et s'empressa d'ajouter :

…mais rien ne s'est passé.

-Tu as parlé à Kakashi de cela ?

-Pas encore.

-Et Naruto ?

-Il va bien.

-Non, lui as-tu parlé de l'interruption du dualisme de notre corps et notre âme ?

-Il n'a pas été touché, pas besoin d'effrayer tout le monde pour rien.

-Tu es le premier irrité quand on ne t'informe pas de tous les éléments en notre possession.

-C'est bon, demain je le ferai, ça peut encore attendre jusque là ?

Sasuke repartit chez lui.

Neji fut étonné d'avoir un appel de Naruto dans la soirée.

-Neji, j'ai une question… une blessure reçue au Royaume des Âmes apparaît toujours après ?

-comment ça « après » ?

-… sur mon bras droit des coupures sont apparues. Ca a commencé à me lancer il y a deux ou trois heures.

-Non, ce n'est pas normal. On revient avec les blessures directement. Qu'en pense Jiraya ?

-Il… est occupé.

-Dérange-le ! Ca peut être grave Naruto ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de blessures apparaissant après !

-Il n'est pas là en ce moment ! Mais ce n'est pas très grave ce n'est qu'une bonne coupure ! Juste un peu plus méchant qu'une égratignure !

Bizarrement ce que Sasuke avait dit concernant une égratignure tilta dans l'esprit de Neji.

-Naruto, va voir Sasuke. Parle-lui de cette blessure et dit lui de te parler de la discussion entre lui et moi.

-Hein ?

-Ne cherche pas, il t'expliquera.

* * *

-Sasuke ?

La voix de Naruto s'évanouit dans le silence de l'habitation.

-Neji m'a dit que tu te trouvais chez toi…

Un bruit de verre se brisant retentit dans la maison. Naruto s'affola. Des pas précipités se firent entendre à l'étage.

Naruto s'approchait de l'escalier. Son cœur battait à en sortir de sa poitrine. Il ferait peut être mieux de sortir de cette maison étrangement déserte et d'appeler la police ?

Non, Sasuke savait parfaitement se défendre. Son aîné aussi d'ailleurs. Et que dire à la police ? Je suis entré chez un ami et j'ai entendu du bruit ?

-Noon !

Naruto sut immédiatement qui venait de hurler. Cette personne dévala les escaliers tête la première.

-Sasuke !

Naruto s'approcha rapidement du corps de Sasuke. Mais déjà Sasuke se redressait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais son bras gauche se déroba sous le poids de son corps, brisé au-dessus du coude.

En haut de l'escalier, une ombre passa et disparut.

-Sasuke, ça va ?

-J'ai l'air d'aller comment selon toi ?!

Naruto ignora la fureur et le ton employé de Sasuke.

-Qui était-ce ?

Maintenant debout, chancelant et souffrant de son bras cassé il n'écoutait pas les questions que Naruto lui posait. Il lâcha soudainement en fixant un miroir accroché dans l'escalier.

-Ils peuvent traverser les miroirs.

-Hein ?

-Les âmes peuvent passer par les miroirs !

L'impatience transparaissait dans la voix de Sasuke.

-Nous devons nous dépêcher Naruto de prévenir Kakashi… et pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Neji m'a conseillé de venir pour te parler mais ça attendra…

-En route, on en parlera. Mais d'abord il faut sortir d'ici…

A peine Sasuke avait-il eut le temps de prononcer ces mots que des étoiles de ninja se logeaient dans le mur à son niveau. Ce que Sasuke n'avait que vaguement expliqué à Naruto, autrement dit la capacité nouvelle des âmes à revenir par n'importe quel miroir dans le monde terrestre se manifesta sous les yeux de Naruto. Dans le salon sur le buffet un large miroir laissait passer deux âmes et un être humain. C'était de là que provenaient les shurikens.

Sasuke et Naruto n'étaient pas armés. Pour Naruto son sabre était en sécurité à l'église et pour Sasuke dans le placard du hall de la demeure. Il devait d'ailleurs y arriver avant cet homme qui progressait vers eux, lentement, protégé par les deux âmes.

Tout se passa en quelques minutes. Une course vers le hall de Sasuke sans même prévenir Naruto qui le suivit tant bien que mal. L'accélération de cet homme et des deux âmes dans la même direction. Car chance dans ce malheur, aucun miroir n'était disposé dans le hall.

Aussi doué dans ce monde terrestre qu'un débutant Naruto ne pouvait que fuir. Son sabre aussi loin de lui ne pouvait lui communiquer les gestes d'un combattant. Et jamais il n'avait été question d'affronter des âmes dans le monde terrestre !

* * *

Kakashi finit par arriver sur le lieu du combat ou pouvait-on dire le lieu du guet-apens. La pire chose possible était arrivée. Les deux âmes sœurs avaient été prises au piège par l'Akatsuki grâce à de vils procédés. Neji avait alerté Kakashi que Naruto ne revenait pas. Il lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Sasuke chez lui. Mais ils ne donnaient l'un et l'autre aucun signe de vie. La propriété Uchiwa était en un sale état : verre et miroirs brisés (sept ans de malheurs à qui a brisé un miroir, briser du verre blanc porte bonheur !), meubles renversés ou cassés, étoiles de ninjas fichées dans les murs. Ces shurikens étaient là comme une signature. Itachi était maître en la maîtrise de ces étoiles de ninja et il n'utilisait pas ces armes pour tuer les mouches. La traîtrise se comprenait sans grandes difficultés et la situation devenait très critique pour les deux jeunes âmes sœurs. Et Kakashi n'avait pu leur expliquer tout sur ce cas très particulier d'union d'âmes.

Aussitôt sur les lieux, Kakashi avait sentit que quelque chose clochait. Si Itachi les avait trahis et réussit à enlever Sasuke et Naruto, il devait être retourné au Royaume des Âmes. Or, dans les alentours, seule la salle aux miroirs permettait cet accès au Royaume. Kakashi avait du mal à comprendre le déroulement.

* * *

Au même moment où Neji et Kakashi jouaient aux Sherlock Holmes pour tenter de retrouver le fil des événements passés dans la demeure Uchiwa, Sasuke et Naruto arrivaient à l'église, après avoir effectué un détour étant suivis par des âmes dont une enchaînée. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment l'Akatsuki s'y prenait ou comment ces âmes faisaient mais eux deux ne pouvaient emprunter les portails secondaires, hors de la Salle des Miroirs. Mais Itachi le pouvait et c'était là leur plus grande préoccupation. A tout moment il pouvait les attendre à un coin de rue après avoir ouvert un nouveau portail par un miroir ou une flaque d'eau. Et Naruto et Sasuke se fatiguaient à emprunter un itinéraire assez illogique malgré une destination évidente qui donnait encore l'avantage à leur adversaire. Ils devaient cependant gagner coûte que coûte la Salle des Miroirs pour avoir une chance de combattre à forces quasi égales.

Par miracle ils atteignirent sans encombre l'église, y entrèrent avec le plus de prudence possible et accélérèrent le pas jusque la salle. Personne, aucune présence. Ce qui les étonnait fortement, Kakashi était censé y restait toute la journée.

* * *

Du côté de Kakashi, les miroirs venaient d'être passés au crible. Des nuées, traces du passage d'âmes, s'en émanaient. Mais utiliser ce miroir était pourtant impossible. Etrange comme situation puisque chaque miroir traversé devenait inévitablement un portail secondaire et une fois placé dans la Salle des Miroirs ou un autre lieu similaire, la facilité de passage augmentée. Mais elle devait être possible même faible dans le monde terrestre, ce qui déstabilisait un peu Kakashi.

-Neji, vérifie que tu n'as aucun appel en absence ou autre sur ton portable. Je préviens Jiraya, tout cela devient très inquiétant. Il faut absolument retrouver Sasuke et Naruto et vivants.

Kakashi s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, portable en main déjà occupé à attendre que Jiraya décroche. Toujours dans ces moments là, l'interlocuteur ne décrocha pas et la messagerie s'enclencha. Tant pis, un autre moyen, moins normalisé que le portable mais beaucoup plus allait servir.

Kakashi sortit de la poche intérieure de son veston un petit miroir de femme et à travers la surface y passa le pouce, l'index et le majeur de sa main droite.

Il sentit des chatouillis sur son côté gauche. Immédiatement son corps réagit. La table se souleva par le bond qu'il fit et Tsunade, en face, de lui lancer un regard de grande surprise. Certaines personnes du restaurant dévisageaient Jiraya qui était maintenant debout et se tenait à l'écart de sa chaise en fixant bizarrement son manteau. Il se ressaisit et rapidement il plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et en extrada un petit miroir large de douze centimètres et haut de cinq. Trois doigts en dépassaient. D'un geste vif il plaqua le miroir contre lui et se dépêcha vers les toilettes. Arrivé et enfermé dans un cabinet les doigts s'agitaient comme pour saisir un stylo, stylo que Jiraya n'avait pas pensé à prendre.

-Jiraya ? Où es-tu ? Explique-moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Tsunade était entrée dans les toilettes Messieurs. Chance pour Jiraya.

-Eh bien… ces doigts ont besoin d'un stylo…

Il hésita, avait-il bien fait de commencer comme cela… Mais déjà sous la porte du cabinet Tsunade lui passait un stylo.

-Tu m'expliqueras plus tard, je crois que c'est urgent et…anormal.

Jiraya sourit un peu bêtement compte tenu de la situation. Une feuille de papier suivit bientôt sous la porte du cabinet.

-Cela peut-être utile pour écrire…

-Ah oui, merci… après si possible je te résumerai les grandes lignes…

Il plaça le miroir sur le couvercle rabattu des toilettes après avoir préalablement étalé correctement la feuille. Et déjà les doigts au contact du papier puis du stylo courraient pour laisser apparaître progressivement des mots et noircir une partie de la feuille.

_**Enlèvement de Sasuke et Naruto à la demeure Uchiwa. Trahison Itachi. Urgence. Neji est avec moi, je retourne à la salle des Miroirs. Réunir les combattants, débuter recherches dans les deux mondes. Semble que certaines âmes puissent passer dans notre monde.**_

Jiraya arracha le stylo des doigts de Kakashi et gribouilla sa réponse au dos de la feuille. Et passa la feuille au travers du petit miroir. De l'autre côté Kakashi le récupérait.

_**J'arrive de suite à l'église avec Tsunade. Je passe prendre Temari Gaara Kankuro. Je préviens Sakura.**_

Jiraya entendit Tsunade envoyer paître un homme. Elle attendait toujours derrière la porte. Jiraya ouvrit le loquet et sortit.

-S'il te plaît réuni nos effets, vas dans la voiture, mets déjà le contact, je règle la note.

Tsunade allait protester mais comprit que Jiraya ne rigolait pas, que c'était plus qu'urgent. Les remontrances concernant les cachotteries allaient attendre un peu.

Moins de dix minutes après Gaara Temari et Kankuro se serraient à l'arrière du véhicule personnel de Jiraya. Tsunade ne connaissait pas ces jeunes et se doutait qu'ils étaient de l'établissement scolaire où Jiraya exerçait sa fonction, mais elle les jugeait accoutrés d'une drôle de manière. Peut-être un effet secondaire dû au port de l'uniforme.

* * *

Ils les voyaient dans les flaques d'eau, sur des fenêtres dans des reflets. Cela aurait pu virer à la paranoïa s'ils n'avaient pas été deux à voir ces ombres.

-Sasuke, peuvent-ils aussi sorti par la Salle des Miroirs ?

-Sasuke ! Réponds-moi !

-Espérons que non ou nous allons droit dans leur piège.

-Mais…Kakashi est là-bas…

-Pas sûr, regarde.

Entrés dans l'église, puis dans le passage dissimulé, ils s'étaient arrêtés à quelques mètres de l'ouverture de Salle aux miroirs. Les miroirs ne renvoyaient aucun éclat de lumière. Sasuke mit son index sur ses lèvres scellées pour intimer à Naruto de se taire. Itachi pouvait très bien avoir pris en traître Kakashi. A cette idée la rage monta d'un cran en lui. Il était occupé à prendre toutes les précautions pour progresser le plus silencieusement possible vers l'ouverture à quelques mètres d'eux mais il savait pertinemment qu'avec les questions de Naruto, le bruit des voix avait porté, amplifié par le couloir, jusque la Salle aux Miroirs. Prendre le possible ennemi par surprise devenait un plan quasiment inimaginable, voire suicidaire.

Naruto sentait son cœur s'emballer. Pas de lumière. Rien n'allait comme lui et Sasuke l'avaient espéré durant leur course infernale dans les rues. Kakashi était peut-être même mort ! Non, peut-être s'était –il tout simplement absenté au Royaume des Âmes, en sécurité ou parti pour acheter la suite de ses volumes…louches. Non, le Royaume n'était plus un lieu sûr jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'était devenu, dans l'esprit de Naruto, un lieu de combat possible, lieu où affronter les âmes ne serait plus impossible.

Sasuke était maintenant à la limite de passage et tentait de faire un tour d'horizon grâce aux jeux de miroirs au moment où deux éclats brillèrent, éclats d'un regard qui lui aussi l'avait vu. Une voix calme, posée, s'éleva.

_-Entre donc petit frère, je t'attendais toi et ton nouvel ami._

Sasuke serra les poings en fermant les yeux, serrant un peu plus fort son sabre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller frapper ce frère ennemi qui était calme et le narguait en contre-bas dans la Salle.

_-Allons, descends avec Naruto. Cessez de vous terrer comme des souris…_

Sasuke regarda Naruto pour avoir son accord. Ce dernier avait peur mais acquiesça. Faire machine arrière ne servirait à rien.

Itachi se leva alors que Sasuke commençait à avancer.

_-Viens, n'aies pas peur comme ça ! Tu me connais…_

_-Justement, tu nous a déjà trahi !_

_-Oh… c'est vrai…mais pourquoi « déjà ? Penses-tu vraiment que je me sois repenti pour vous trahir à nouveau ?_

Itachi n'était jamais revenu vers eux. Il était toujours de leurs ennemis. Il les avait roulés dans la farine. Il s'était joué de lui, son propre frère !

_-Que veux-tu alors ?_

_-Vous empêcher de progresser._

_-Alors pourquoi participer à cette progression durant ces quelques années ?_

Itachi arrêta de faire les cent pas, attendant que Sasuke soit entièrement descendu. Leur conversation s'effectuait depuis la balustrade où Sasuke se tenait encore, Naruto sur les talons. Itachi fixa Sasuke et secoua lentement de droite à gauche sa tête.

_-Tu n'as pas saisi… Je dois vous empêcher de progresser, Naruto et toi._

_-Qu… mais pourquoi ?_

_-Sasuke était décontenancé. Itachi par contre était agacé._

_-Sais-tu utiliser ta petite cervelle et cesser les « pourquoi » ?_

Aucune réponse.

_-Très bien. Faisons simple. Naruto me suit et tout est réglé._

Naruto s'avança.

_-Attendez, pourquoi devrais-je vous suivre ?_

_-Tu te tais et tu me suis sans discuter._

_-Non._

_-Je ne pense pas t'avoir donné le choix._

_-Je ne suis l'esclave de personne. Je n'ai pas à obéir._

_-Oh, vraiment ? Dans ce cas…_

Chaque miroir se troubla. Des ombres grises ou noires commencèrent à les traverser et à venir dans le monde terrestre. Le seul réflexe qui vint à Sasuke et Naruto fut de rouler au sol afin d'éviter ces âmes planant en leur direction.

-Naruto ! Va chercher ton objet !

Naruto acquiesça comme il put, allongé au sol, à quatre mètres d'écart de Sasuke et se redressa. Sasuke était plus proche que lui de cette porte derrière laquelle se trouvait son objet. Mais entre Naruto et cette porte il y avait cinq mètres, courtes distances si on omettait les trois miroirs de taille imposante, deux de taille moyenne. Une dizaine d'autres dont la taille était dérisoire ne pouvait guère représenter un danger. Il s'élança. Plus vite de l'autre côté plus vite il serait en semi-sécurité, près de son objet.

Sasuke avait déjà déroulé le tissu entourant son propre objet, son sabre. Se battre dans le monde des Hommes face à des âmes était une nouveauté qui lui déplaisait fortement. Il ne maîtrisait pas la situation. Son ennemi était un homme et des âmes très dangereuses, Naruto était désarmé et en mauvaise posture pour le moment. A cela s'ajoutait l'incapacité à utiliser son sabre sous une autre forme. Ce n'était qu'un sabre basique avec une lame bien tranchante.

Une âme eut le malheur de se dresser face à Sasuke, lui permettant de tester l'efficacité du sabre. Il infligea une coupure particulière, dématérialisant l'ame à l'endroit où la lame était passée. Mais une âme restait une âme. Cette coupure devint floue et l'instant d'après elle disparut totalement. Ce sabre ne pouvait déployer toute sa puissance que dans le Royaume des âmes.

* * *

Le temps du côté de Naruto semblait ralentir. Deux miroirs de dépassés, il ne se rapprochait que lentement de la porte. Mais tout bascula autour de lui. En fait, il basculait tout simplement. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Seul le buste d'Itachi était sortit d'un miroir de taille moyenne et à l'aide de ses bras il venait de pouvait Naruto, le prenant par surprise. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre, attendant la chute, chute qui tarda à venir.

Le sol qu'il rencontra ne fut pas le parquet mais un sol fait de poussière et de sable. Il venait de passer au travers un miroir qui s'était tenu se sa gauche quelques secondes auparavant. A plat ventre, il tenta de se relever, au moment où il sentit quelque chose exercer une légère pression sur son dos. Cette pression ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de se relever. Mais rapidement, il sentit son haut comme mouillé lui coller à la peau à l'endroit de cette mystérieuse pression qui s'étendait de manière circulaire. Elle était maintenant au niveau de ses épaules, sur son basin et Naruto tentait vainement, à l'aide de ses mains, de savoir ce qu'il y avait.

Il finit, bien trop tard pourtant, à comprendre ce qui était humide et visqueux et qui continuait de le gagner par progression circulaire.

* * *

Sasuke se démenait. Il n'en voyait pas le bout. Les âmes surgissaient de tous les miroirs. La seule solution trouvait fut de briser les miroirs les plus imposants pour empêcher le venue des âmes enchaînées qui avait une taille surdimensionnée comparée à celle d'une âme basique. Quant aux âmes déjà présentes, un coup ne suffisait pas. Mais au bout d'une dizaine ou de quatre ou cinq bien placés au niveau de ce qui restait comme tête à ces êtres.

Il lui fallut moins d'un quart d'heure pour venir à bout d'une dizaine d'âme et le vide un peu fait, il remarqua qu'aucune tête blonde n'était réapparue d'un grand placard pour l'aider. Naruto avait-il peur et se terrait dans un coin ? Il remonta l'escalier, infligea deux coups de sabre et brisant un miroir. La porte n'avait même pas été ouverte et ce fut là qu'il compris l'étendue du drame qui se jouait. En un tour d'horizon il vit qu'il ne restait plus de miroir suffisamment grand pour lui permettre d'aller dans le Royaume des Âmes. Il s'était lui-même condamné et par la même occasion de condamner Naruto.

Un tintement de cloche attira son attention. Ce bruit venait du placard. Il remonta jusqu'à être devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. Au moment où il la tourna le tintement cessa. La pièce était obscure mais au fond, une surface ovale pâle de deux mètres de hauteur luisait comme si elle aspirait les ténèbres tout autour. Sans réfléchir plus Sasuke s'y lança, se sentit traverser la surface.

La lumière du Royaume lui brûla la rétine, l'empêchant un moment de voir. Jamais il n'était venu par cet endroit. Il se trouvait dans les lignes pacifiées du Royaume des âmes. Aucun combattant ne s'y rendait pour permettre à la paix de régner de manière absolue. Au loin Sasuke apercevait la plaine. D'instinct il savait la direction à prendre pour retrouver Naruto pendant qu'il était encore temps.

* * *

Naruto se retrouva presque enfermé dans une bulle de savon à taille humaine et qui ne semblait pas vouloir éclater.

_-Erreur de se lever !_

Naruto pivota dans sa bulle maintenant fermée. Il venait d'entendre les dernières paroles possibles. Il s'était attendu à entendre la voix d'Itachi en anglais ou en français à l'accent très « british » mais c'était une voix inconnue.

Ce qui par le passé avait peut-être été un homme, se tenait non loin de la bulle au côté d'Itachi. Grand, imposant, d'une peau à l'aspect étrangement bleu. Même ses cheveux avaient cette teinte anormale. Mais ses dents et sa carrure empêchaient toute personne normalement constituée de faire la plaisanterie « schtroumpfement » recherchée sur sa couleur de peau.

Il souriait de manière carnassière et ses lèvres découvraient ses dents pointues. Ses yeux, globuleux comme ceux d'un poisson, modifiaient ses expressions visuelles empêchant ainsi Naruto de déchiffrer ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de cet homme-poisson à l'aspect des plus dérangeant.

_-Itachi, j'aime pas comment ce mioche me r'garde !_

_-Ne le regarde pas alors._

L'homme tourna tout bêtement les talons, offrant à la vue de Naruto son dos, ce qui permit à Naruto d'y voir une sorte de paquet allongé, enroulé dans des bandes. La poigné en dépassant fit comprendre à Naruto qu'il s'agissait d'une arme plutôt imposante. Ce genre d'arme qu'on n'aime pas voir aux mains de l'ennemi.

Naruto ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait en ce moment même. Itachi avait manqué de le tuer avec Sasuke et maintenant il se trouvait là, séquestré dans une bulle de savon. Monnaie d'échange ou piège pour attirer Sasuke et le tuer ? Ca sonnait faux. Itachi avait eu des milliers d'occasions pour tuer son petit frère, il n'avait pas besoin de Naruto comme appât. En fait la raison était beaucoup plus simple mais Naruto ne pouvait, en raison de l'insonorisation occasionnée par la bulle, l'entendre par les jérémiades de Kisame, cet homme si étrange qui l'effrayait.

-Deidara est encore en retard ! Avec ça nous aurons encore ton frère sur le dos !

Itachi se tourna vers Naruto, ne se donnant même pas la peine de répondre à Kisame. En attendant Deidara il observa Naruto. Ce dernier était étrangement calme compte tenu de la situation. Il ne hurlait pas, ne tentait pas de sortir de la bulle. C'était déjà ça en moins comme gêne pour eux. Il fallait éviter tout affolement et que tout contact émotif ne puisse s'établir entre les deux âmes…

Ce regard mettait mal à l'aise Naruto. Il n'appréciait pas qu'Itachi le fixe, semblant lire en lui, sondant jusqu'au plus profond de son être et ce sans jamais prononcé de diagnostic. D'ailleurs Naruto ne l'avait pas vu répondre après avoir compris que Kisame s'impatientait et s'était adressé à Itachi. Ce duo était particulier, tel Laurel et Hardi avec un bavard un peu idiot et costaud et un solitaire fragile d'aspect mais qu'il savait redoutable.

De ce moment de réflexion sur l'intelligence d'Itachi, la pensée de Naruto ricocha sur une autre pensée, Shikamaru. Lui aussi était un combattant, sûrement hors pair. Déjà il excellait aux échecs japonais et occidentaux, les cours étaient pour lui d'un ennui non pas du point de vue de l'enseignement mais de leur contenu pauvre et superficiel. Alors Naruto en venait à l'imaginer face aux âmes. Lui se serait mis dans sa position de concentration, à croupi, coudes sur les genoux et doigts joints par leur bout. Rien du penseur de Rodin mais une technique redoutable que petit déjà il utilisait au centre aéré dans les jeux en équipe. Technique véritablement efficace, qui lui réussissait. A ce moment précis Naruto enviait cette capacité en toute circonstance de pouvoir faire abstraction des sentiments et pouvoir faire des conjonctures entre les différents facteurs présents, étudier les probabilités et identifier les situations envisageables et enfin choisir ce qui semblait non pas la meilleure mais la plus adaptée.

Mais voilà, Naruto n'était pas Shikamaru, il se posait des questions inutiles, ne savait pas comment réagir face à la situation, était dérangé par le regard d'Itachi toujours posé sur lui et préférait laisser son esprit divaguer en oubliant même Sasuke qui allait peut-être surgir d'une des étendues d'eau, peut-être même avec des renforts.

* * *

Hey Hey! **Chapitre 13 bouclé**! Ouf! Le 14 arrive dans peu de temps ( quasiment fini et recopié en partie! )


	14. Chapter 14

Titre: Non Pas l'angleterre

Démenti: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule le scénario est de mon imagination.

Lieux: Angleterre (Newcastle-upon-Tyne) et France (environs de Brest, en Bretagne)

Chapitre de huit pages (un peu pour être pardonnée), des découvertes, de nouveaux personnages font leur entrée également

Informations : _anglais_ ; français dans le texte

_

* * *

__fandetafic_: tu verras s'il l'a oublié!

_naruto-girl:_ mais si mais si, je réponds aux questions...de manière évasive XD. Oui il semblerait qu'Itachi a trahi et récidivé, quant à la raison de sa récidive, ce n'est peut-être pas Sasu et Naru la cause, peut-être n'a-t-il trahi qu'une fois d'ailleurs ;-). La bulle de savon c'est comme dans le manga mais il y a de l'oxygène, et c'est juste une prison temporaire. Je me demande aussi ce que fait Kakashi là! Il devrait plutôt veiller la Salle!(lol)

_Sorashi:_ heureuse de te compter parmi les nouvelles lectrices;) Je ne veux pas de mort et si tu as pleuré par l'hsitoire, cela me fait très plaisir. Mais espérons qu'il n'y aura pas trop de larmes à verser dans cette histoire!

* * *

« Save Our Soul » (second part)

**Fourteen Chapter/ Chapitre Quatorze :**

La voiture fut stationnée si rapidement que les passagers à l'arrière furent secoués et heureux de s'extraire du véhicule. Trois adolescents à l'arrière d'une petite voiture avec leur attirail pour combattre, cela ressemblait à trois sardines dans leur boîte de conserve. Toutes les portières claquées, Jiraya ne se soucia guère de faire le tour de l'habitacle pour les verrouiller. Il y avait bien plus urgent que le vol hypothétique de son tas de ferraille (d'ailleurs ce vol l'arrangerait bien…).

_-Nous avons peut-être fait un peut trop de bruit vous ne pensez pas, Jiraya ?_

_-Mais non Temari ! Ce n'est pas le bruit qui va nous trahir mais notre aura. Alors autant aller droit au but. Nous pouvons peut-être encore faire quelque chose. Tu vas me sécuriser les environs avec ton aîné. _

_-Mais Gaara ne peut pas seul assurer votre protection !_

_-Nous allons attendre Kakashi qui va arriver avec Neji dans peu de temps. S'ils tardent trop et que rien n'est à signaler autour du bâtiment, vous entrerez avec nous._

A peine le temps de tout mettre en place pour sécuriser le terrain, Kakashi arrivait avec en passager Neji. Tout deux étaient encore plus blême et renfermés qu'à leur habitude ce qui en disait long à la fratrie et au jeune couple.

_-Ne perdons pas de temps_. Lança Kakashi.

Jiraya montra la grande porte.

_-Neji, Gaara, allez-y maintenant. Il est probable que ce soit chaud à l'intérieur et que vos deviez traverser un portail pour poursuivre les retrouvailles au Royaume. Quant à toi, Tsunade, reste près de Kakashi. Il t'indiquera une pièce où tu ne risqueras rien_.

Si l'instant n'avait pas été aussi critique, Tsunade se serait permise de balancer sa dextre dans la figure de cet homme qui la jugeait faible voire assez dérangeante pour la laisser dans une pièce à l'écart de tout.

_-Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller ! S'il y a par malheur des blessés, je ne l'espère vraiment pas, je m'occuperais d'eux mais je ne resterai pas à attendre dans une pièce que ça se passe, loin de tout_ !

Un claquement de mains les fit se retourner vers Kakashi.

_-Parfait, on se rejoint à l'intérieur si tout est clair._

Sans bruit Temari et Kankuro progressaient de chaque côté de l'édifice. Ils veillaient aux creux plongés dans l'obscurité et jetaient quelques regards vers le toit pour prévenir toute menace de ces endroits. Seul, de chaque côté, leur propre sécurité ne dépendait que de leur vigilance personnelle.

Gaara et Neji ouvraient le chemin à l'intérieur de l'église. L'obscurité avait gagné tous les recoins en l'absence de lumière artificielle ou du halot lumineux procuré par les cierges. La nef centrale fut sécurisée en quelques minutes, vite suivie par la nef transversale avec le chœur. De retour vers l'extérieur, la tension pouvait se lire sur les visages des deux adolescents. Aucune trace de lutte dans le Narthex, ni dans la Nef jusqu'au chœur. Rien ne pouvait indiquer que Sasuke et Naruto étaient entré dans l'édifice religieux pour se rendre à la Salle des Miroirs. Aucun bruit n'était parvenu de l'ouverture menant à la Salle aux Miroirs.

_-Bien, avancez vers la Salle alors, nous entrerons à votre suite. Kakashi, désires-tu toujours les accompagner ?_

_-Sans défaillance, ma vie pour le Royaume._

Neji et Gaara n'étaient nullement accoutumés à devoir faire front commun avec Kakashi face à l'ennemi, bien qu'il fût leur professeur à leurs débuts dans la découverte du Royaume. Une certaine réticence passa un instant sur le visage de Gaara. Il était un grand solitaire dans ce domaine là. Même Kankuro ne cherchait plus depuis longtemps à combattre à son côté. C'était pour Naruto en particulier qu'il s'efforçait de supporter cette division du travail dans la mission.

Sans trop réfléchir, Gaara s'était redirigé vers l'entrée du lieu saint, avec une détermination sans faille. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps et gagner au plus vite la Salle aux Miroirs et être fixé sur la situation qui était plus qu'obscure pour eux à ce moment précis.

La déambulation dans le corridor était d'une extrême tension et il n'y avait aucune lumière au bout de celui-ci qui aurait pu être annonciatrice de délivrance. Seules les Ténèbres les attendaient à bras ouverts. L'oreille aux aguets, aucun bruit de mouvement ou de respiration ne trahissaient une présence. Le murmure de Kakashi parvint à Neji qui se tenait deux mètres en retrait de Gaara qui ouvrait la marche.

_-Confirmes-tu qu'il n'y a pas d'âmes en ce lieu ?_

Fermant les yeux, vidant son esprit de toutes pensées parasitaires, Neji se focalisa sur ces mouvements imperfectibles en théorie de l'air. Mais pour lui, ce n'était pas une théorie. Il était capable de cela, détecter les mouvements de l'air engendrés par les déplacements d'une âme.

_-L'air est calme. Aucune âme._

Kakashi acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête. Par chuchotements il s'adressa à Gaara.

_-La voie est libre. Pas de présence. Attention aux pièges ayant pu être dressés._

Ils se retrouvèrent à progresser un peu plus rapidement tout en se méfiant des éléments suspects de leur environnement, autrement dit, tout.

Quelque chose craqua sous la semelle de chaussure de Gaara, ce qui les fit tous trois stopper leur avancée. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la Salle aux Miroirs. Aucunes des torches ou bougies ne brûlaient, aucun reflet ne se défendait face à d'autres. Les miroirs semblaient morts. Accroupi, de sa main gauche, la droite lui permettant de garder un équilibre contre la paroi murale, Gaara tâtonna le sol précautionneusement pour découvrir la matière ayant cédé sous son poids, bien qu'une matière précise s'imposait à son esprit.

_-Des éclats de miroirs._

Kakashi retint un soupir. C'était une catastrophe pour eux que la perte de miroirs.

_-On ne peut pas progresser dans l'obscurité totale. Il faut préserver un maximum de miroirs._

_-Notre sécurité doit primer Kakashi, s'insurgea Gaara tout en gardant un débit de voix peu audible._ Neji brisa son silence.

_-Allumez les torches sur votre chemin, je guetterai les possibles mouvements._

L'idée plaisait à Kakashi. Sauver les miroirs, se couvrir et progresser. Sauf un détail.

_-Pas à deux pour cette tâche. Je vais les allumer. Neji tu te concentres sur les mouvements, Gaara, tu continues de sécuriser les lieux grâce au halot que te procureront les torches._

La progression était celle d'une fourmi pour Kakashi. Aidé de ses doigts, il choisissait l'endroit le plus approprié pour caler son pied et se rapprocher du candélabre le plus proche de lui. La seconde étape serait de rejoindre la paroi murale sur sa gauche pour atteindre une torche. Heureusement pour lui c'était armé d'un briquet et non d'allumettes qu'il était.

Au fur et à mesure que le halot de lumière se répandait sur le sol, le nombre d'éclats augmentait dangereusement. Les milles précautions de Kakashi semblaient veines au milieu de ce chaos. Gaara s'était mis en marche, constatant avec effarement qu'aucun miroir sur pied n'était en mesure de les laisser passer dans le Royaume, leur surface ayant volé en des centaines d'éclats. L'espoir n'était plus de ne pas briser des miroirs mais d'en retrouver un suffisamment grand pour laisser un corps le traverser.

Une fois la majeure partie des torches et bougies allumées, ils ne purent que constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Le travail de recherche de miroirs-portails de plusieurs générations avait été anéanti en l'espace d'une lutte. Aucun miroir n'avait été épargné ; comme si l'adversaire s'était acharné à condamner définitivement tout accès menant au Royaume des Âmes, ce qui préoccupait considérablement Kakashi.

La frontière venait d'être sérieusement modifiée et non à leur avantage. Ils n'avaient porté que trop peu d'intérêt à ces étendues d'eau noire dans les zones reculées aux prises de l'Akatsuki et ils avaient là le résultat de leur erreur.

Du bout des pieds, Kakashi se fraya un chemin en écartant les éclats jusque la pièce si mystérieuse. Le cœur battant légèrement par l'appréhension, il ouvrit la porte. Au centre de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre trônait une psyché où la lumière se reflétait sur la surface piquée par le temps mais intacte, ne comportant aucune fissure. Cette trouvaille était impensable à côté de ce champ de ruines qu'était devenue la Salle aux Miroirs. Derrière Kakashi, Neji s'était approché, suivit de Gaara. Eux non plus n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'un miroir n'ait subit aucune dégradation.

_-Allez-y. Ce miroir vous permet d'arriver là où vous le souhaitez._

Depuis quelques années maintenant au côté de Kakashi, ils avaient appris à faire confiance aux objets venant de cette pièce peu ordinaire. Jamais ils n'avaient eu connaissance de ce miroir capable d'ouvrir sur divers lieux du Royaume.

Sans plus de réflexion, ils disparurent au travers du miroir.

Au même moment, Tsunade et Jiraya entraient et voyaient les deux adolescents leur fausser compagnie par l'intermédiaire de la psyché. Tsunade se figea sur place ne portant aucune attention au bruit de miroirs se brisant sous ses pieds. L'évaporation soudaine des adolescents s'apparentait pour elle à un tour de magie et retint bien plus son attention que le spectacle qu'offrait la Salle. Se tournant vers Jiraya, elle se rendit compte que pour cet homme ce tour n'était pas un événement rare. Elle suivit le regard de ce colosse qui semblait effaré. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant alors qu'elle vit les éclats recouvrant le sol du couloir ainsi qu'en contrebas, couvrant la quasi-totalité du parquet. Pourquoi autant de miroirs ? Qui s'était acharné à les briser un par un ? Malgré le choc, quelques mots réussirent à franchir les lèvres de Jiraya.

_-Rejoins les jeunes Kakashi. Tout cela tourne très mal. Je vais m'occuper des miroirs._

* * *

En voyant Sasuke au loin venir en courant, seul à leur rencontre, Naruto comprit que l'espoir était à présent quasi inexistant. Déjà Itachi était redoutable, mais cet inconnu à l'aspect étrange n'était pas là pour soutenir Sasuke qui arrivait déjà affaibli. Cependant à l'approche de Sasuke, Naruto ressentit une sensation étrange envahir progressivement son corps. Tous ses muscles s'éveillaient, comme si l'adrénaline montait pour être à un niveau semblable à celui de Sasuke.

Itachi ne s'attarda même pas sur son petit frère. A l'opposé, un immense oiseau se laissait planer et descendre vers eux. Le fait d'être dédaigné irrita un peu plus encore Sasuke. Il était dans tous ses états ; peur, panique, rage. La peur de ce frère qui toujours l'avait surpassé ; de la peur en partie pour Naruto, la panique encore du fait de ne plus avoir vu Naruto et de le savoir peut-être mort. Son cœur s'était arrêté une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il avait saisi qu'Itachi sen était pris directement à Naruto. Cette peur et cette panique avaient ravivé une rage animale qui sommeillait en Sasuke, tel un loup voulant protéger sa meute et son territoire.

_-I-TA-CHI ! AHHHHHHHHHH_

En courant le plus vite possible, un sabre long levé prêt à s'abattre, Sasuke se dirigeait vers Sasuke. De son sabre émanait une aura d'un bleu nuit et cette aura se propageait dans son bras. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela auparavant.

_-TRAITRE !_

_-Exact. _

A deux pas, Itachi esquiva et immobilisa Sasuke par derrière.

_- Naruto va me suivre, de gré ou de force._

_-Tu penses que je vais te laisser faire ?_

_-Tu n'es qu'un microbe Sasuke, reviens plus tard quand tu auras grandi. En plus si l'un de vous_ _deux souffre l'autre pâtit si je ne m'abuse…_

Naruto était toujours en lévitation dans sa bulle. Il ne pouvait entendre ce que les deux frères se disaient. Mais en lui il ressentait la rage et la haine grandissantes qu'éprouvait Sasuke. Et en cet instant, en une fraction de seconde il ressentit un vide, une peur. Itachi semblait posséder une carte que Sasuke n'avait pas dans son jeu et cela déstabilisait ce dernier.

_-Tu t'abuses justement. Naruto est simplement un équipier possédant le même objet._

_-Tu sais pourtant que le taux de probabilité pour que deux êtres, du même âge, réunis en un_ _même lieu aient le même objet est quasi nul…_

_-Mais il y en a un._

Le ricanement d'Itachi irrita un peu plus Sasuke.

_-On te leurre très facilement Sasuke. Kakashi ne vous a même pas expliqué en quoi deux âmes_ _comme les vôtres pouvaient être liées. Il doit sûrement estimer que hormis votre rôle comme pion_ _de l'échiquier des Destins il est inutile de vous en dire plus…la cause du Bien… vous êtes vraiment tous très naïf et si manipulables…_

_-Ca ne t'apportera que misère de vouloir répandre le mal !_

_-Oh, vraiment ? Et en quoi lutter contre ce mal ne t'apporte-t-il pas cette misère ? Vous êtes pathétiques. Vous ne faites que ralentir notre domination inéluctable sur ce Royaume._

_-Aucun destin n'est inchangeable. Aurais-tu oublié les leçons de base Itachi ?_

_-Bien au contraire. En faisant reculer l'échéance de notre domination vous modifiez déjà le destin de toutes ces âmes que vous estimez « protéger »._

Dans sa rage Sasuke ne vit pas les yeux d'Itachi virer au rouge et s'y dessiner trois petites virgules. Il lâcha son petit frère qui s'empressa de se tourner pour faire front et ne vit même pas l'illusion se refermer autour de lui.

Naruto ne pouvait pas suivre la discussion. Mais il comprit que quelque chose d'inhabituel se déroulait. Sasuke parlait maintenant dans le vide et Itachi qui se trouvait face à lui s'était décalé pour se tenir derrière son cadet. Naruto s'attendait au pire. Comment Sasuke pouvait-il ne rien faire et ignorer la présence de son aîné dans son dos ? Mais étrangement Naruto fut pris d'affreux maux de tête. Il ne pouvait même plus regardait ce qui se passait. Il savait juste que les deux frères restaient immobiles. Sasuke s'écroula. Les maux de tête cessèrent. Naruto s'était attendu à ce qu'Itachi porte un coup fatal mais il n'avait pas bougé un petit doigt, ni touché Sasuke.

L'oiseau se posa, de son dos en glissa un homme blond aux cheveux mi-long attaché en queue au sommet de son crâne et retombant devant l'un de ses yeux.

_-Notre compagnie est heureuse de vous accueillir à son bord !_

_-La ferme ! T'es en r'tard, Itachi a dû inutilement s'occuper de son frère et mettre en danger la vie du Démon Renard !_

_-Oh, mais tout fini bien Kisame, de-stress un peu…pratique l'art tu verras !_

Sans même parler ou empêcher les deux autres de se chamailler Itachi grimpa sur l'oiseau. Les deux autres le remarquèrent et Kisame hissa la bulle sur le dos de l'immense volatile et Deidara alla s'asseoir à califourchon sur le cou de sa création argileuse.

_**

* * *

**__-Jiraya…_

_-Aide-moi à récupérer les morceaux et à les ranger par tailles… les grands étant suffisant pour passer une tête d'homme là et le reste ici pour s'en occuper plus tard._

_-Jiraya, je te parle !_

Il fut arrêté dans son élan. Tsunade venait de saisir le poignet de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais qu'en cet instant ne comprenait pas du tout les agissements. Il la regarda gravement, tout en tenant un éclat de miroir de sa main droite.

_-Tsunade, je t'ai déjà dit t'expliquer « plus tard ». Pour le moment il faut se rendre utile et se préparer à riposter si nécessaire._ Lança-t-il, dépité, en contemplant l'ampleur des dégâts.

_-Mais… _

_-S'il te plaît, c'est la dernière chose que je te demande après tout ce qui s'est déjà passé ce soir._

Jiraya n'avait plus ce sourire qui l'avait faite craquer. Son expression actuelle était des plus sérieuses, accentuée par des traits tirés. La folie était à son apogée semblait-il , Jiraya n'était pourtant pas le seul dans ce délire et elle-même avait bien vu ce Kakashi et des adolescents traverser ce qu'elle avait pris pour un vulgaire miroir.

_-Alors explique-moi les grandes lignes pendant que j'essaie de t'aider ! Tout cela me paraît si irréel !_

Jamais Jiraya n'aurait pu espérer que Tsunade acceptât aussi facilement de rester près de lui à apporter son aide. Une toute autre personne n'aurait pas cherché à comprendre, elle l'aurait abandonné à ses éclats de miroirs brisés pseudo « magique » et se serait enfermée chez elle espérant se réveiller. Mais là, seul le « contexte » paraissait irréel, entendait fou à Tsunade. Ce n'était pas lui, Jiraya, quinquagénaire à l'apparence marginale, aux expressions et passions déconcertantes qu'elle jugeait. Juste la situation. Il se lança donc dans un récit succinct mais suffisant en même temps qu'il reprenait le tri dans les morceaux de miroirs.

_-Ces miroirs sont d'une très grande importance pour nous. Tu as pu voir Kakashi ainsi que Neji et Gaara passer au travers sans ressortir de l'autre côté, tu as aussi vu au restaurant les doigts de Kakashi cherchant papier et crayon pour communiquer avec moi. Ce ne sont pas de miroirs ordinaires comme celui devant lequel tu te laves les dents, bien que parfois ils l'ont été. A toi, scientifique par excellence, je ne peux pas te démontrer le fonctionnement de ces miroirs. Je peux simplement te dire qu'il ya des âmes, si un temps soit peu tu y crois, qui traversent des miroirs et les transforment en portails. Ce portail que devient le miroir pour la première fois traversé nous permet alors de rejoindre un monde appelé Royaume des Âmes._

Jiraya marqua un temps de pause, étudiant l'impact de son discours sur sa compagne et attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Le regard de Tsunade quémandait plutôt de plus amples explications, ce qu'offrit Jiraya sans plus attendre.

_-Là-bas, au Royaume des âmes, comme l'annonce son appellation, les âmes errent dans l'attente d'un nouveau cycle sur terre. Mais si nous avons cette possibilité de nous rendre dans ce Royaume, d'autres personnes mal intentionnées en ont aussi les capacités. De plus, quand nous traversons pour la première fois un miroir, et bien, tout le monde hormis les autres capables de traverser les portails, vous oublie. Vous disparaissez des clichés, de tous fichiers informatiques ne vous appartenant pas ou n'appartenant pas à l'un de ceux capable d'une traversée vers le Royaume. Votre passé s'efface aux yeux du monde. Vous n'existez plus que par et pour le Royaume._

_-Mais, ce n'est pas possible ! C'est invraisemblable ! _Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Tsunade en interrompant les explications de Jiraya. Cette idée lui était tout simplement insoutenable. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une thèse de science-fiction et non un phénomène de la réalité.

Intrigué par une telle position d'esprit et une possible formulation d'hypothèse de Tsunade, il la questionna.

_-Pourquoi ne le serait-ce pas ?_

Pesant ses mots, elle lâcha.

_-L'amnésie universelle, même générale, est tout bonnement impensable ni même expérimentable puisque les preuves disparaîtraient et personne ne pourrait juger de cette amnésie. Cela serait comme un remaniement des esprits sans conscience de cette amnésie monumentale ! Ce n'est pas rien une vie de souvenirs !_

_-C'est une entité suprême qui permet cette…amnésie ou plutôt effacement. Vous ne pouvez pas démontrer Dieu. Certains phénomènes échappent encore aujourd'hui à notre science poussée, bien que le XXIe siècle soit entamé. Cet effacement est du même ordre. Et n'oublie pas que ceux capables de traverser les portails gardent les souvenirs acquis au contact d'un nouvel arrivant._

_-Mais comment font tous ces adolescents ? Et Naruto…_

_-Le cas de Naruto est un cas bien spécial. Mais tous ces adolescents sont scolarisés, sois en certaine. Pour Neji, son père fut lui aussi un combattant l'arrangement fut plus facile à orchestrer._

_-Son père était un quoi ?_

_-Un combattant. Nous appelons de cette manière ceux défendant le Royaume en étant des êtres humains vivants. Je disais donc que pour Neji la situation s'était débloquée assez facilement. Son père ayant été un combattant comme son fils maintenant, il a inventé une histoire de frère américain désirant que son fils vienne étudier non loin de chez eux. Neji s'est alors installé près de chez eux. Sa sœur est devenue sa cousine et sa mère sa tante._

_-Mais c'est affreux !_ ne pu s'empêcher de dire Tsunade, portant une main à sa bouche dans une réaction de stupeur face à une telle situation pour cet adolescent.

_-C'est le prix à payer et on en a connaissance avant de s'engager. _

Jiraya regarda autour de lui, se pencha sur le côté pour voir un peu plus loin.

_-Tiens, juste derrière toi, prends le morceau à droite, oui celui-là, bien…c'est peut-être l'un des plus grand restes…_ se lamenta-t-il.

_-Et toi, à quoi as-tu renoncé ?_

_-A peu de chose si on en fait bien le compte. Ma vie n'était pas fameuse avant. A présent j'ai un but, je voue ma vie au Royaume et ce depuis une trentaine d'années. C'est du passé de toute façon._

_-Et Naruto sait depuis longtemps concernant ton choix et ce…Royaume ?_

Jiraya eut un moment d'hésitation avant de finir par lâcher ceci.

_-Naruto n'est pas mon fils._

La stupeur et l'indignation pouvaient se lire sur le visage de Tsunade ce qui mit mal à l'aise Jiraya, sauvé par une intervention féminine.

_-Rien dans les alentours, y compris sur les toits._

_-Merci Temari. Kankuro n'est plus avec toi ?_

_-Il est parti chez Sasuke pour récupérer un miroir si possible suffisamment grand pour le traverser. La demeure des Uchiwa est devenue un lieu de choix en matière de miroir! i_ronisa-t-elle.

_-Bonne initiative de sa part bien que le terrain soit peut-être encore dangereux._

_-Il est pourtant clair que la cible est Sasuke, non ? _

_-Ce n'est pas si clair. Je doute d'ailleurs que la cible soit Sasuke. Je pense d'avantage à Naruto._

_-Venez nous aider !_

Immédiatement Temari et Tsunade réagirent au son de la voix de Neji et accoururent près de l'unique miroir entier dans la petite pièce. Le garçon était accompagné de Gaara et tous deux soutenaient le corps inerte de Sasuke. Le premier réflexe de Tsunade fut de prendre le pouls, vérifier la respiration ainsi qu'observer ses pupilles Le visage de Sasuke montrait une lutte intérieure, ses yeux révulsés et sa respiration saccadée appuyant la crispation de son visage.

_-Il doit être transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital._

_-Cela ne servirait à rien._

Interloquée, elle se tourna vivement vers Jiraya qui se tenait dans son dos.

_-Les blessures infligées dans le Royaume ne sont pas semblables à celles soignées ici. Elles sont même parfois de type inconnu._

Elle allait contester au moment où Kakashi, qui été aussi revenu, intervint.

_-Son esprit est actuellement torturé, placé sous l'emprise d'une illusion crée de toute pièce par un Sharingan._

Tous le dévisagèrent. Ce dernier mot, ils en ignoraient la signification sauf semblait-il Jiraya dont le visage se rembrunit.

_-Créée par un Sharingan ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Temari s'impatientait. Le jeu des devinettes elle le détestait et préférait la délivrance immédiate des informations. Bien qu'elle ne supportât pas plus Sasuke qu'un camarade, elle avait pitié de lui à l'instant à le voir lutter intérieurement contre chose face à laquelle elel était impuissante.

_-Le Sharingan est l'évolution d'une pupille permettant d'analyser les mouvements, les décomposer, les copier, entrer dans la conscience d'un individu ainsi que lui imposer des illusions jusqu'à l'enfermer dans l'une d'elles._

_-Pouvons-nous l'aider à sortir de cette illusion Kakashi ?_ s'enquit Temari.

D'un signe négatif de la tête, tous comprirent qu'ils devraient rester près de Sasuke, à le voir souffrir, impuissant quant à lui apporter un soutien ou le délivrer de cette torture mentale.

_-Le créateur de l'illusion peut faire vivre quatre-vingt-dix jours de souffrances sur un laps de temps d'un à deux jours. Les dégâts psychologiques peuvent être considérables et pourraient être empirés par une intervention de notre part pour briser l'illusion._

_-Quel dégât pourrait survenir ?_ questionna Temari.

La réponse, ce ne fut pas Kakashi qui l'apporta. Tsunade, pensante, au moment de l'explication de Kakashi se rappelait le contenu de ses études.

_-Il pourrait y avoir l'absence de dissociation entre ce qu'il voit et la réalité. Mais il y a une chose que je ne saisie pas, pourquoi une âme et peut vouloir faire pour infliger une chose pareille !_

Surpris par cette remarque Kakashi dévisagea sur l'instant Jiraya par un regard en biais. Lui avait-il raconté les grandes lignes ?

_-Ce n'est pas des dégâts apportés par une âme mais le frère de Sasuke seul maîtrise, à ma connaissance, le Sharingan à un tel niveau._

L'effroi s'empara de la petite assemblée. On entendit le craquement d'une articulation. Un rapide tour d'horizon, bien que le visage de Neji était impassible, empêchant tout émotion de transparaître, ses poings étaient serrés jusqu'à laisser entrer les ongles dans la chair d'un blanc laiteux. Les cartilages en étaient visibles, par la force de la pression.

_-Et Naruto ? L'avez-vous vu ? _s'inquiéta Jiraya. L'appréhension de la réponse pouvait se lire dans son regard. Ce fut Gaara qui, au grand étonnement de tous, pris la parole.

_-Des traces de lutte, mais aucune trace de Naruto. Pas de corps non plus ce qui nous laisse espérer_.

Un soupir fut tout ce que se permit Jiraya. Baissant son regard sur Sasuke, inconscient et souffrant, ses yeux glissèrent jusque la main droite du garçon. Il serrait désespérément son sabre, brisé en sa moitié. Une perte considérable pour Sasuke que la cassure de la lame de son objet.

_-Avez-vous trouvé la partie manquante du sabre ?_

Gaara sortit d'une poche son petit sablier. A l'intérieur, un petit morceau de métal était visible.

_-Il est dans ma jarre, en sécurité._

Perdue dans ce flot d'informations, Tsunade n'arrivait pas à suivre la logique de l'échange. La moitié de la lame d'un sabre serait dans un petit sablier ? Et cet adolescent utilisait le terme de « jarre ».

_-Voulez-vous que je retourne au Royaume pour accéder à ma jarre et vous donner la partie de la lame ?_

_-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire pour le moment. Neji et toi, transportez Sasuke dans les appartements de Kakashi. Autant éviter qu'il se blesse physiquement…_

_-Bien._

Une fois Sasuke confortablement installé dans un lit, Neji se proposa de rester pour veiller sur lui. Une fois seul il porta une main sur le front de Sasuke, espérant pouvoir atteindre l'inconscient de son ami par ce geste et peut-être l'aider à affronter l'illusion. Ils avaient laissé à Sasuke son reste de sabre, ne pouvant lui desserrer les doigts enserrant la poignée du sabre. Il ne s'était jamais attardé sur ce sabre.

De modèle japonais, d'une longueur raccourcie à présent, Neji se rappela un soir où Sasuke lui avait donnait la longueur exacte de la lame. Elle était de 74.7 centimètres et était en rapport à sa stature. La stuka, autrement dit la poignée du sabre, était couverte par un laçage de tresses fait de cuir teinté en bleu nuit. Le laçage paraissait récent. A chaque décès de propriétaire le sabre errait, comme tout objet du Royaume, entre les deux mondes, supprimant toutes les dégradations du temps. Ce laçage devait donc avoir un peu moins de quatre années, depuis que Sasuke était entré en possession de ce sabre. Ainsi, dater un objet venant du Royaume était quasiment impossible sauf si l'artisan avait laissé une trace. Par chance, Kakashi avait retrouvé une trace écrite de ce sabre, jumelé avec celui de Naruto, dans ce qui s'apparentait à une légende remontant au Xe siècle. Sasuke lui avait même confié qu'il pensait que ces sabres avaient été forgés par Amakuni Yasustuna, le célèbre forgeron inventeur du Tachi, l'ancêtre du Katana. On ne dispose plus de trace de cet homme et la présence de sabres japonais dans les objets du Royaume laissait à penser que cet homme avait voué son art au Royaume.

Dans la salle aux Miroirs, Jiraya s'afférait, aidé de Gaara et Kankuro. Kakashi avait pris l'initiative de montrer à Tsunade la bibliothèque qu'il avait accumulée avec les années. Les combattants n'avaient pas de lieu officiel où consulter des œuvres et y puiser des renseignements. Par passion Kakashi, depuis sa jeunesse, avait chiné pour retrouver des œuvres. Il en avait en diverses langues. Pour certaines, des pièces uniques, toutes ses économies étaient parfois passées, comme pour acquérir une série de trois livres de l'époque médiévale à reliure de bois et peau mégissée. Des pièces assez rares. L'acquisition de ces pièces lui avait été difficile et s'en été suivit une restauration plus que nécessaire. Tout cela avait fait fondre à certaines époques une partie de ses économies. Mais il n'avait pas de regret. Mort, personne n'emporte de coffre-fort derrière son corbillard. Là, face à ses trésors, il guidait Tsunade dans une recherche sur les blessures répertoriées du Royaume.

_-Celui-ci est en français, ces deux là en anglais. Lisez-vous l'allemand ou le russe ?_

_-J'ai de bon restes en allemand mais aucune connaissance dans les langues slaves si ce n'est l'alphabet et les politesses…_

_-On ne vous demande pas d'être polyglotte pour faire médecine ! Mais sait-on jamais ! Jiraya connaît cinq langues et quelques dialectes. Malheureusement ce n'est pas sa passion que de se plonger dans les livres._

_-Oh, j'ignorais cela…_

Un éclair de malice passa dans ses yeux.

_-Parle-t-il le russe ?_ questionna-t-elle.

Souriant Kakashi lui tendit l'ouvrage en russe d'une épaisseur de huit centimètres.

_-Comptez-vous le faire travailler un peu ?_

_-Si pour lui ses spécialités sont les miroirs et…les âmes, moi cela reste la médecine. _

_-C'est peut-être votre rationalité extrême qui vous permet un pareil sang-froid face à cette situation._

Baisant la tête, Tsunade cherchait comment expliquer son avis.

_-Petite, quand avec ma sœur nous allions chez notre grand-père maternel, il nous racontait des légendes, nous rapportait des phénomènes étranges. Il nous parlait d'un lieu où âmes et hommes cohabitaient, qu'il aimerait un jour quitter les hommes pour se consacrer à ce lieu. Un soir il est partit on ne sait où sans plus jamais nous donner de nouvelles. Votre Royaume me rappelle ce qu'il nous contait. C'est pour ça que je veux bien y croire. Jiraya et vous tous n'êtes pas fous, je n'ai jamais vu mon grand-père comme fou non plus. Alors s'il faut accepter que des miroirs puissent être des portails, pourquoi pas._

Un sourire plein de mélancolie vint prendre place sur le visage de cette femme. Kakashi avait la nette impression que cette femme n'avait auparavant jamais confié ce secret et ne le confierait peut-être plus jamais.

Des pas précipités puis la voix de Temari mirent fin à toute confidence de Tsunade.

_-Sasuke a repris connaissance ! Neji est occupé de tenter de la calmer il dit vouloir vous tuer Kakashi !_

_-Merci Temari, laissez-le venir. _

_-Mais… il est enragé !_

_-Le retenir ne le calmera pas. Laissez-le entrer ici._

Kakashi s'assit tout en posant un petit ouvrage sur une table basse placée dans la pièce pour permettre de s'y poser le temps d'apprécier la lecture. A peine eut-il finit son mouvement pour ramener son coude sur l'accoudoir et sa main au menton que Sasuke déboulait dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Tsunade. Derrière Neji et Temari suivaient la scène avec grande appréhension.

Sasuke fulminait. A moins d'un mètre de Kakashi il cherchait comment déverser sa colère. Il s'arrêta le temps d'une seconde sans laisser à l'esprit de l'homme comprendre ce que Sasuke allait faire.

Le livre qui était posé sur la table se retrouva en un mouvement dans la main de Sasuke, puis en un autre mouvement le livre prit son envol pour rencontrer le mur avant de retomber dans un bruit sourd au sol. Le reste de l'épée que Sasuke tenait machinalement encore comme toujours prit dans le combat, fit plus de bruit, fendant l'air pour ricocher sur le sol arrachant quelques sons métalliques.

Malgré cet accès de fureur Kakashi restait impassible. Tenter de raisonner Sasuke à ce moment-là reviendrait à vouloir que la lune disparaisse ou à arrêter la Terre de tourner par une simple volonté. Mieux valait laisser la colère retomber d'elle-même. Mais pour le moment Sasuke continuait à débiter des questions pour lesquelles il n'attendait pas de réponse, voire en donnait ce qu'il estimait en être les réponses.

_-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? De quel droit ? Vous jouez avec lui ! Il n'est qu'un pion pour vous ! Une pièce indispensable pour votre réforme du pouvoir au Royaume des âmes, des hommes ! Vous nous avez manipulés !_

Sasuke fit un pas vers Kakashi, se rétracta et déchargea sa rage sur la table basse qui craqua sous le coup de pieds de Sasuke.

Contre toute attente Kakashi ne cilla pas, ne reprocha rien à cette réaction violente de Sasuke. Il lui demanda plutôt.

_-Tu n'as pas de vertiges ? De faiblesses musculaires ? Itachi n'a pas été trop dur avec toi semble-t-il, une chance. Qu'ont-ils fait à Naruto ?_

Kakashi avait repris le dessus. Sasuke était désarçonné. Qu'avaient-ils fait à Naruto…, il comprit à cet instant que ses souvenirs étaient plus que confus. Ses parents, non, rien à voir là, pourtant ils étaient là…devant lui. Il se rappelait de Naruto à son côté puis plus là. Mais où était-il ? Kakashi le cachait ? Est-ce que Kakashi ne se jouait-il pas encore de lui ?

Sasuke était perdu. Il n'arrivait plus à établir une logique entre ce qu'il se rappelait du combat. Des images venaient s'intercaler.

Prenant violent sa tête entre ses mains il hurla. Il revoyait des morts mais pas Naruto. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Kakashi se leva pour rattraper Sasuke dans sa chute. Il tremblait dans les bras de l'homme.

_-Calme-toi Sasuke. Tu es victime du Sharingan de ton frère. C'est une illusion. Dis-moi ce qui te revient à l'esprit._

Mais Sasuke ne parlait pas, il était pris de spasmes liés à la peur. Tsunade s'agenouilla près de lui et commença à lui murmurer quelques choses. Quelques minutes après Kakashi abandonna Sasuke aux mains de Tsunade qui tentait de rassurer l'adolescent. Elle lui détaillait l'environnement où il se trouvait et omettait tout détail avec le combat. Les spasmes devinrent moins violent. Ce fut l'épuisement qui eut raison de Sasuke.

Plus tard en aparté avec Kakashi et Jiraya.

_-Il ne peut pas rester dans cet état. Il faut qu'il puisse voir au moins un psychologue !_ s'insurgea Tsunade_._

_-Et à raconter ce qu'il a vu, le psychologue ne fera pas la différence entre la réalité et l'illusion. Tout lui paraîtra pure invention de l'esprit dérangé d'un adolescent !_

Impuissant Kakashi regardait Jiraya et Tsunade se quereller sur que faire pour aider Sasuke. Kakashi était d'avis qu'un spécialiste devenait nécessaire pour gagner du temps. Eux, laisseraient peut-être des séquelles à vie à Sasuke avec leur méthode de bricolo-thérapie. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

_-Tsunade, pourquoi ne vous renseignerez-vous pas auprès d'un confrère ? Si nous présentions Sasuke il serait suivit voire interné s'il devenait à nouveau violent._

_-Par intermédiaires ce n'est pas une solution adéquate. _

_-De toute façon les illusions de ce type n'existent pas pour votre médecine !_ maugréa Jiraya. _Il serait une bête de foire pour spécialistes !_

_-Ce n'est pas parce que ton avis sur le corps médical est négatif que tout ne fonctionne pas ! Le but n'est pas de savoir comment fonctionne cette illusion mais apprendre à Sasuke à faire la part des choses entre la réalité et cette illusion ! Tiens, d'ailleurs vous n'auriez pas dans vos connaissances un combattant dont le métier serait psychologue voir psychiatre ?_

_-Nous aurions bien un maître dans la torture psychologique…cela pourrait-il faire l'affaire ?_ tenta Kakashi.

_-...peut-être. Commençons par cela._

_-C'est parfait. Je vais prendre contact alors._

**

* * *

**

Chapitre terminé!

_Je désespère moi-même quant à une publication régulière de mes chapitres. donc pas de date prévue pour le quinzième même s'il est en cours de réécriture sur pc._

_Merci de lire encore cette histoire V.V_

_Laissez-votre avis, n'hésitez pas à signaler aussi toute erreur de logique avec les treize chapitres précédents!_


End file.
